Sombras Encantadoras
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Porque él no quería ser su sombra, porque él no quería enamorarse de esta, porque Sock jamás pidió enamorarse de quien se supone que jamás debía verlo, porque Jonathan nunca pidió ser cautivado por una voz fantasma de su cabeza. Pero las tragedias son un imán perfecto para los corazones perdidos en el abismo, porque ellos eran dos corazones unidos por la tragedia de los antepasados
1. Tonos negros y grises

**SOMBRAS ENCANTADORAS**

 ** _Porque todos aquellos grandes romances terminaron en tragedia_**

 ** _¿Pero qué pasaba cuando este empezaba con la muerte?_**

 ** _Cuando dos mundos distintos chocaban, cuando la muerte se enamoraba de la vida_**

 ** _¿Cuándo amar se convirtió en desear acabarlo todo?_**

 ** _Porque si, los grandes romances llegan ligados al adiós_**

 ** _¿Pero quién les dijo que no podían ser mejor que las trágicas historias de amor?_**

 ** _Después de todo, enamorarse de alguien muerto era una locura_**

 ** _Como enamorarse de algo vivo era algo suicida_**

 ** _¿Qué era lo que los detenía?_**

* * *

 **P** orque ahora que lo tenía no lo soportaba, estaba cansado de tener que verse como una ilusión o algo que no existía cada vez que estaba tan cerca de su ser, era molesto saber que a pesar de estar a unos cuantos metros era incapaz de acercarse. Era una tortura perfecta, solo provocando que en su cabeza hubiera tanta confusión que seguramente el sentido de la lógica se hubiera suicidado como muchos de sus sentidos.

Pero la pregunta clave era ¿El porqué de esa manera tan extraña de relacionarse con este? Era sencillo, en realidad era un concepto tan básico que no necesitaba explicación alguna:

Debía ser su sombra.

No había ningún problema por ello si no fuera por el hecho de aquel adolescente testarudo tuviera la maldita idea de quedarse conviviendo con estas. Hacía que se sintiera como una persona normal a pesar de que no lo eran, a pesar de que ambos veían el mismo mundo de tonos grises, de que el literalmente estuviera soportando las llamas del infierno.

¿En qué momento quiso ser su sombra por el deseo de quedarse a su lado?

En ninguno, ese no había sido el trato con su socio, no se suponía que esa idea debería estar pero ahí justamente se encontraba, en el lugar donde se suponía que debía andar un corazón latiendo, haciendo ruido, chocando con las sombras de sus deseos prohibidos; no estaba permitido enamorarse mucho menos de mortales, esto no era la historia de amor en el cual el otro se suicidaba por amor, era real más real de lo que hubiera deseado. Todo era tan confuso, no comprendía como alguien podía con todas aquellas voces, especialmente el quien siempre insistía con lo mismo.

Era su sombra, estaba prohibido darle la cara y fingir normalidad, fingir que era un humano real.

Era prohibido aquel anhelo que tenía desde el momento en que el otro hizo que perdiera inclusive su propia voz al no saber qué hacer, al no saber si aquello era lo mejor…

Porque Sowachowski no había pedido aquello, porque él no imaginaba que ser la sombra de alguien iba a ser tan difícil.

El nunca en su vida hubiera deseado eso ni siquiera en su muerte.

Porque él no quería ser víctima de un trágico romance que probablemente llevaría a ambos a un callejón sin salida, donde ninguno de los dos tuviera escapatoria y comenzaran a hundirse lentamente porque el infierno no estaba de su lado mucho menos el cielo.

Porque simplemente Sock no quería ser una historia de amor más…

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Tonos negros y grises**

A veces el cielo era claro, otras veces se encontraba nublado de nubes blancas y en otras el sol radiaba con todo su esplendor, claro que eso sería la opinión de cualquier que se detuviera un momento a pensar positivo en su caso era diferente, el cielo se pintaba de gris y cuando caía la noche todo era negro, porque para él los días no tenían otro color más que esos. Tal vez su perspectiva no era la educada en un etapa donde todo mundo comentaba que era el mejor siendo que podías hacer todo lo que quisieras, donde el arrepentimiento no existía pero Jonathan no actuaba de esa forma, él trabajaba diferente a los demás, el nunca hacia todas aquellas estupideces que tal vez eran lo que mejor definían a la adolescencia; era menos adolescente de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera un infante o adulto, se encontraba en una abertura donde las sombras acaparaban el espacio y con trabajo encajaba en ese sitio. Jonathan no era común, tampoco anormal, solo era un chico que aprendió a ver la vida en tonos negros y grises.

Porque a él no le gustaban los colores que trataban de fingir que la vida era algo bueno e increíble.

Tal vez debería ser malo que su opinión sobre esta rozara la amargura, la crueldad, la poca fe en el mundo, los deseos de otros por dominar, la falta de ayuda sin esperar algo a cambio, y más que nada el hecho de que ahora ayudar a otros significaba ayudarse a sí mismo aun si el mundo caía en pedazos. Porque Jonathan tenía conceptos más allá de lo que comúnmente se les podía describir, porque actuaba como un adulto al darse cuenta que en nada existen esperanzas.

Porque se hundió con las sombras que solo la gente que veía la realidad las tenía, porque él era como otros que callaban, porque él era otro que seguía ahí a pesar de no encontrar un gran sentido, a pesar de que todo fuese tan inhumano y normal. Es que finalmente perdió el sentido de la aventura, de la curiosidad, del deseo de conocer nuevas fronteras y nuevas personas porque al final todo eran lo mismo.

Personas que tarde o temprano conocerían a sus propias sombras.

Cosas que perderían el sentido de lo que son.

No era de sorprenderse que por esa razón decidiera evitar socializar, evitar el mundo en donde se encontraba pero aun así no encontrarse ausente de este, de mantenerse ahí mismo de pie nuevamente solo como mayormente lo ha estado pero aquello llegaba a ser tan reconfortante que el verdadero miedo seria que todo mundo de la nada se interesara por él.

No soportaría tanta hipocresía junta.

Así que solo se preparó para el apocalipsis de siempre, el de tener que marcharse a la escuela y tolerar que todos lo vieran como un fenómeno el cual contra apenas y alzaría la voz y la mano de forma obligada, porque ni siquiera para eso servía, porque ni siquiera para eso tenía motivación.

Tal vez debería ser un milagro que ahora mismo se encontrara caminando en dirección a la parada del autobús y tomarlo, evitando sentarse con algún extraño o incluso mirarlo, hacer todo lo posible por evitar hacer contacto. Deberían darle un reconocimiento por hacer eso cada día de su miserable y estable vida.

 **-Jonathan-**

Alzo la vista apenas, con cierto desinterés en su mirada antes de tener que poner su mano como soporte y no caer en seco contra su butaca, llevaba ya largos minutos garabateando algo sin sentido pero estaba seguro que aquello era mucho más lógico que los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de los profesores y concejales de hacerlo sentir mejor, de alentarle sobre la fe en la humanidad.

No había nada más patético que eso, tener casi que arrastrarse para que alguien quisiera ser de algo que solo era una maldita ilusión bien organizada para el caos.

 **-¿Podrías resolver el problema que está en el pizarrón?-**

Levanto una ceja ante la pregunta como si aquello fuese una ofensa, el nunca participa, el nunca pasaba el pizarrón ¿Cuándo entenderían que no deseaba ser partícipe de ese teatro mal hecho educacional? Si, tal vez se quejaba de mas, tal vez aquello no era tan malo…a quien engañaba eso era lo peor. Bajo su mirada a su cuaderno antes de volver a tomar el lápiz y darle decoraciones a lo que parecía ser el último álbum de Valhalla Soundbox que había salido.

 **-Jonathan, pasa al frente si es que no quieres ir a la oficina del director-**

Suspiro antes de levantarse y teniendo que pasar al frente con desgana, empezando a quejarse en bajo mientras maldecía totalmente solo escuchando el murmullo de las personas tras de sí ¿Es acaso que no tenían algo mejor que hacer? La verdad era que no. Detestaba tanto estar al frente de tantas personas, el hecho de ser el centro de atención, el de las burlas silenciosas, lo detestaba por eso siempre lo evitaba, no era necesario averiguar el porqué después de todo las traiciones se veían en todos lados mayormente en los humanos.

Tomo el plumón con cierto rencor antes de destaparlo y pasarlo lentamente por el pizarrón, si una persona odiaba pasar al pizarrón debería odiar aun mas que fuera en una pregunta de matemáticas y específicamente ecuaciones ¿En qué momento en la vida vas a pedir x cantidad de huevo? En ningún momento y si eso sucedía ¿Qué persona seria tan estúpida para pedir algo de esa forma?

 **Resuelve el siguiente problema:**

 **2 – (3x – 5)= 4 – 2x + 3 – x**

Había una leve diferencia entre no saber y el de no querer hacer nada, ninguno de esos dos le pertenencia ya que no le interesaba por lo cual solo termino poniendo claramente con aquel plumón negro **"No importa el resultado, todo se va ir al demonio".** Volvió a tapar el plumón, lo entrego y antes de soportar más las burlas o incluso los comentarios ignorantes regreso a su lugar con toda la calma del mundo; tomo sus cosas y las guardo, sabe que próximamente vendrá un regaño, una plática que rozaba con lo emocional y obviamente una nota para sus padres que falsificaría siendo que nunca los veía y las veces que era posible aquello los evitaba.

No le gustaba sentirse rodeado, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo que nunca deseaba verlos aun cuando rara vez le llegase la curiosidad de tener un hermano pero ¿Para qué quería uno si quería arruinarle la vida que jamás conocería si se dedicaba a decirle las verdades? Seguramente el preferiría sumirse en los sueños sin desear regresar de ellos. El ya había perdido la fe pero tampoco tenía el afán de hacer que otros la perdieran por el simple hecho de que este no la tuviera.

El timbre sonó y no se hicieron esperar el revuelto por querer salir primero por lo cual espero pacientemente a que todo el gentío saliera como si su vida dependiera de ello para ver como aquella maestra se acercaba su lugar con cierto aire de cansancio.

 **-¿No crees que esa respuesta es un poco extraña?-**

 **-De alguna forma es correcta-**

Suspiro antes de acomodarse unos mechones tras su oreja y mirarlo fijamente **-¿Podrías venir a la platica de la tarde? Sabes que hay muchos temas a escoger-**

Sonrió antes de levantarse, colgarse la mochila de un hombro y negar con la cabeza **–Eso sería lo peor que podría hacer-** y partió como si nada, sin arrepentimiento alguno de oponerse aquello

¿Cuándo entenderían que él no veía esperanza alguna?

Y eso mismo era lo que lo hacía candidato perfecto para los juegos del propio inframundo, en donde cierto hombre escogía con tranquilidad a aquellos que deseaba hacerlos perder la cabeza porque no lo negaba era tan entretenido ver como las personas podían dejarse consumir en el propio mal que era tan sencillo de manipular como que este pudiera hacer lo mismo, cada día creciendo más, cada día consumiendo la cordura y el espíritu hasta el punto de darles a elegir si acabarlos con sus propias manos o dejar que la demencia fuera su nueva orden. Era tan placentero llegar a esos puntos por los cuales repaso con cuidado cada candidato perfecto para el trabajo, analizando cada posibilidad y travesura que podía haber hasta que finalmente se detuvo ante el pensamiento perfecto.

 **-Pueden traerlo-** ordeno al momento de apretar el botón que los comunicaba con ciertas personas que llegaba a tratar como se le regalara la gana, fueran sus mejores trabajadores o no, era quien mandaba en el infierno ¿Qué cosa podrían hacer estos? ¿Bendecirlo?

Su risa llegaba a ser eco en aquella sala ante eso, solo mirando con cuidado aquella pantalla ¿Por qué no combinar dos mundos totalmente oscuros para que se consumieran en un vacío negro sin salida?

Porque era perfecto, ambos estaban tan crudos en la fe que mientras más caía uno caería el otro.

Porque a Mephistopheles no solo le gustaba hacer sufrir a los humanos, porque adoraba molestar a las almas jóvenes, aquellas que aun creían que podrían librarse de todo ello si seguían todo a la perfección.

¿Quién mejor que Sowachowski?


	2. Solo en la mente

**Capitulo 2: Solo en la mente**

 ** _Porque el mundo se encontraba en crisis_**

 ** _Porque todo era tan raro y diferente_**

 ** _Porque todo finalmente se derrumbaba y se hacía añicos_**

 ** _Solo porque su cordura se perdió en el vacío_**

 ** _Solo porque se perdió en aquel eco que lo hacía sentir tranquilo_**

 ** _Era confortante saber que finalmente había perdido_**

 ** _Todo en él se volvía sombrío_**

* * *

 **¿E** n qué momento todo se resumía a tener que revivir el pasado cada día? ¿En qué momento debías ver el peso de tus pecados mantenerte en el suelo? Pues ahora lo sabía y era cuando te encontrabas en ese lugar lleno de desesperación, de agonía, de sufrimiento, lleno de llanto desgarrador, gritos, suplicas. Porque todo ese lugar mostraba sin temor la tortura en la que se encontraban, porque eso no estaba hecho un paraíso; hablaba del inframundo de aquel lugar que se alimentaba de la miseria de aquellas almas perdidas en ese sitio, de la crueldad que promovían los demonios y por algún motivo le gustaba, parecía entretenerle.

Porque lo hacía sentir tan normal en aquel lugar, porque por primera vez no tuvo miedo de ser criticado y para eso tan solo tuvo que morir.

Curioso ¿No? Solo tuvo que suicidarse para sentirse en casa…no se arrepentía.

 **-¿Napoleón Maxwell Sowachowski?-**

 **-Sock-** corrigió antes de elevar el cuchillo de cocina que llevaba en mano mostrando que se encontraba aun su sangre en ella pues le gustaba jugar a volver a encajar en aquel agujero que ahora decoraba su pecho y que seguía escurriendo aun después de todo

 **-Quiere verte en su oficina, intenta llegar a tiempo esta vez-**

 **-No entiendo el porqué de la puntualidad después de todo no entiende el tiempo-** se quejo antes de hacerse ligero y dejar caer sus brazos fingiendo que los arrastraba al momento de empezar a caminar de forma perezosa y fastidiada, le aburría el tener que caminar tanto a pesar de que era poco porque para lo que ellos eran horas apenas eran unos insignificantes minutos

 **-No entenderá el tiempo pero reconoce cuando uno lo desperdicia, no me hagas culpable de las atrocidades que te hare si lo haces enojar-**

 **-Aburrido-**

 **-Infantil-**

Hizo un leve puchero al momento en que este lo había llamado de esa forma siendo que él se consideraba lo suficientemente maduro para estar en ese sitio y afrontar la realidad que muchos se negaban a creer, claro que eso no lo hacía de una mente seria o tan siquiera elegante ya que aun si era un adolescente tendía a ser como un niño porque bueno ¿Qué clase de persona iba a hacer el esfuerzo de educar a alguien con tendencias homicidas a temprana a edad? Porque si sus padres lo intentaron debió ser con un esfuerzo para nada real lo único verídico era que al menos no lo habían considerado dejarlo morir en un manicomio. Era lo único que podía agradecer en esos momentos.

 **-Deberían dejar de ser anticuados en este sitio, todos ya se están cayendo en pedazos justamente como tu-** se quejo teniendo que avanzar con un paso molesto y maldiciones que apenas se alcanzaban a comprender pero no era necesario adivinar lo que escapaba de su boca después de todo estaban en el infierno ¿Qué cosas no se habían escuchado en ese sitio? Hasta las palabras santas resultaban ser groserías peores que las maldiciones

Pero no iba a negar que cuando le tocaba volver a la oficina siempre terminaba distrayéndose con algo como las propias guerras que se relacionaban con otros sectores, personas que representaban perfectamente los 7 pecados capitales, uno que otro demonio que disfrutaba torturar almas nuevas en aquel sitio o incluso que estos jugaran con las ilusiones "prometiendo" que a cambio de trabajos y favores podrían salir de ese sitio. En ese punto no sabía si Mephistopheles permitía que estos fueran engañados de esa manera aunque le costaba dudarlo hablaba del dueño de todos y el único que tenia poder de esas tierras, debía ser aburrido aquel sitio con tanto poder y el hecho de dedicarse a toda la eternidad a atormentar personas; si él con la libertad de poder pasear donde quisiera mientras cumpliera su cuota le aburría.

Admiraba cada lugar como si fuera algo nuevo a pesar de que en esos momentos algunos en ese punto estuvieran saludándolo por breves segundos, uno que otro ofreciéndole hacer algún desastre o travesura para matar el tiempo porque todos (o la gran parte) reconocían a otros y más si eras de los trabajadores especiales que tenían que torturar, molestar, acosar, atormentar en el mundo humano (pero no iba a negar que a veces aquello era entretenido como cuando algunos jugaban a la Ouija y estos decidían darles sustos tremendos o revelarles su muerte –a pesar de estar prohibido-) el pánico para ellos era el pan de cada día. Cuando se trataba de supervivencia contra el aburrimiento era lo que mejor hacían o cuando alguien creía que había invocado a un demonio por su propia cuenta.

Porque en realidad el tiempo era tan eterno para ellos que uno llegaba a no comprenderlo y en esos breves instantes uno dudaba de la hora con la que se vivía: atrasarlo o adelantarlo ¿Qué estaba importando en esos momentos en que ni siquiera uno sabe en que día del año esta? ¿O en que estación se encuentra? O inclusive ¿Cómo uno sabia que se encontraba en el día de su cumpleaños? Saberlo iba a ser un milagro o que en realidad estuviera consciente de su alrededor y que administrara estos porque si a cualquiera llegabas a preguntar comúnmente era "Ni siquiera sé donde he dejado mi reloj" o "¿Qué importa? No es como si fuera a irme de aquí". A Sock no le satisfacían aquellas respuestas, no podía calmar la duda.

Porque ahora que estaba muerto tenia curiosidad de cómo se desarrollaban otros en aquel mundo tan extraño en el cual alguna vez estuvo participando como otros millones pero de una forma diferente porque él estaba excluido de las personas "normales" porque él no se encontraba en la misma categoría que otros, porque a él lo habían tratado como a un fenómeno pero ¿Qué más da? Aun con todo el esfuerzo no hubiera cambiado, eran sus instintos nadie nunca podría callarlos o contenerlos para siempre si este lo hacía ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Seguramente volvería a estar orillado a matarse.

Las cosas sucedían por una simple razón que todos desconocían, pero si lo conocieran ¿Cuántos terminarían perdiendo al final la cabeza?

Por un momento se estaba cansando de caminar aunque no era tan lógico después de todo no es como si le fueran a doler las piernas o el pecho empezara a dolerle incluso que le costara respirar después de todo el no hacia ninguno de esos funcionamientos básicos que uno provocaba y otras que no; pero a veces la propia mente podría fingir ese dolor no tal como lo era cuando uno se encontraba siendo mortal pero al menos se acercaba al hecho de querer sentirse humano para poder quejarse. Era entretenido, uno nunca se sentía satisfecho con eso.

 **-Hey Sock ¿Qué tal tu día?-** pregunto al momento en posar su mentón en sus manos apoyándose sobre el escritorio y sonriéndole como siempre, nunca cambiaba su forma de recibimiento para el significaba elegancia

 **-Entretenido, he visto competir a los de la gula con avaricia para ver quién era mejor y han hecho apuestas, la mayoría están apostando por gula han hecho cosas increíbles-** alzo sus manos con cierta emoción mostrando de forma indirecta que aquello había sido un gran caos que a todo mundo tenía emocionado **–Y he visto algunos nuevos intentando molestar a los asesinos y abogados corruptos, te sorprendería el cómo se han unido ¡Algunos se han encontrado con sus clientes en pleno conflicto!-**

 **-No debí haber preguntado-** suspiro fastidiado teniendo que tomarse la punta de la nariz y dar un suspiro, en su no tiempo libre debería mandar a alguien a reparar los daños y dar un castigo a quienes se habían osado a iniciar todo eso aun sabiendo las advertencias que todo mundo conocía **–Pero eso no es lo importante, veras hoy estamos en uno de esos momentos en los cuales tienes la oportunidad de ya sabes, salir flotando de este lugar para hacer cosas importantes-**

 **-¿Cómo trabajar?-**

 **-Exactamente-**

Solo observo cómo este daba un giro en su asiento para terminar dándose un impulso a los archiveros que tomo con una mano para sacar específicamente de un cajón carpetas llenas de diferentes personas, su información, salud mental y entre otros datos interesantes fueran postulantes para el infierno o no siempre habría el conflicto entre el paraíso y el inframundo de conseguir más personas para ellos, por ello el de tantos demonios activos, mientras más condenados mejores resultados.

 **-Veras, hoy en estos momentos las almas adultas actúan con cierta monotonía haciendo que de alguna forma mayormente me pertenezcan al no tener fe por eso no me es preocupante ahora tenerlos en esos aspectos-** al comentar esto no evitaba mover carpeta tras otras algunas sacándolas de ahí sin importancia como si aquellos no tuvieran que ir en esa clasificación **–Pero ahora los adolescentes son mi adoración, se desilusionan con la humanidad de forma rápida y constante si a estos se les da la atención adecuada podrían cada quien tener la pose de bailarina-**

Abrió un poco la boca para poder decir algo pero al momento en que sus palabras iban hacer formuladas lo único que pudo salir fue un ruido que confirmaba el hecho de no haber comprendido aquello **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Ya sabes, quedan en punta durante largas horas o días, depende de la calidad y a veces su peso incluso de si otros desean verlo ya en el suelo-** hacia una mueca al momento de ver cuántos llevaba atrás hasta que finalmente alzo la carpeta con victoria esta vez aplaudiendo para que todo se acomodara en sus respectivo orden e incluso hubiera un nuevo archivero **–Bien esto no es nuevo para ti ya sabes que se debe hacer aunque hay nuevas reglas-** abrió el archivo para mostrárselo un par de minutos antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo en su escritorio – **Como entenderás los adolescentes tienden a cambiar mucho de actitud y ser rebeldes por lo cual no deseo que te hagas un compañero y esas cosas, si te ve seguramente ignorara tus palabras y acciones aunque claro no me sorprendería aquello-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-**

 **-A nada importante-** miro su mano como si en ello estuviese revisando algo importante en sus uñas **–Pero quiero que seas una molestia total y lo irrites quiero que le des razones para que, ya sabes, cuelgue los tenis y todo eso pero no deseo que seas visto-**

Siempre se preguntaba porque nunca pronunciaba la palabra suicidar a pesar de no ser su primer trabajo, sentía que era como si lo tratara ciertamente como un niño **-¿No mostrarme? ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?-**

 **-No lo sé, tal vez podrías ser un demonio el cual es invisible para la vista de los mundanos o si lo prefieres puedo ponerte pintura transparente-**

Frunció el ceño ante eso teniendo que cruzarse de brazos **–Entiendo, no necesitas ser sarcástico-**

Rodo los ojos antes de levantarse y obligar a hacer este lo mismo para palmear su espalda y pegarlo el documento a su pecho con fuerza - **Es una forma de hablar Sowachowski no lo tomes con importancia y recuerda se como una sombra que no se refleja, o serlo no importa solo ya vete-**

Lo miro de reojo teniendo que poner ambas manos en el pecho para sostener la información **-¿No quieres esperar a que sea el día siguiente?-**

Fingió que lo pensaba aunque claramente ya tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua **–Uh, no, has como quieras quiero que marches hoy allá arriba-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-No se te ocurra fallarme Sock-**

Y solo escucho como la puerta se terminaba cerrando tras su espalda.

* * *

 **A** veces en los únicos momentos en que se sentía tranquilo era cuando finalmente se encontraba en aquella cancha techada en la cual podía practicar basquetbol, no era como si el deporte en realidad le ayudara a sentirse mejor con el resto de las personas pero si ayudaba a entretenerse y pensar en otras cosas como que eran un asco de equipo o más bien su equipo era un asco; la palabra ayuda con ellos significaba signo de rendirse y darles la bendición de que te patearan con todo el gusto del mundo.

No le extrañaba no confiar en ellos.

Pero le hacía pensar que incluso eso trataba de una sobrevivencia cruda, brusca y legítima después de todo hablábamos de lo cruel que pueden llegar ser las personas con tan solo de cumplir sus propios objetivos, de que llegábamos a ser seres sin corazón ni alma solo deseando ver a otros caer antes que nosotros pero ¿Quién no haría eso? ¿Quién no sería capaz de sacrificar a alguien más si eso significaba conseguir tus propias metas y objetivos?

Nadie, todo mundo haría aquello.

Sintió como el balón terminaba en sus manos en un lanzamiento que técnicamente iba dirigido a su cara. Por un momento agradeció el hecho de que reaccionara rápido aunque eso no significaba que pudiera haber evitado el segundo que fue directo a su estomago solo haciendo que sacara el aire que tenía guardado y dejara caer el primero; hizo el gran esfuerzo de no querer devolvérselos con la ira que se le acumulaba pero al escuchar el pito del entrenador tuvo que calmarse: nada de conflictos dentro de la cancha afuera todo vale. Se preguntaba en qué momento aquello iba aplicar para todos y no solo exclusivamente para su persona.

 **-Bien chicos sé que esto es cansado pero no somos un par de jovencitas que solo vienen a charlar de sus parejas o contarse sobre sus sentimientos, venimos a jugar y mostrar que nosotros somos los mejores jugadores ¡No voy a aceptar a nadie que no quiera dar lo mejor de sí incluso en los entrenamientos!-**

Su voz llegaba a aturdir a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de este puesto que su voz era tan escandalosa que aseguraba que se podría apreciar incluso más allá del gimnasio.

- **¡Jonathan Combs, al centro y con balón!-**

Obedeció al momento en que tuvo que inclinarse para tomar uno de los proyectiles las cuales atentaron por un momento hacia su físico obligándose a poner la mejor cara al momento de tener que dirigirse a donde se le ordenaba teniendo que tomar aire, quería maldecir a todos en alto y seguramente lanzar el balón lo más fuerte que pudiera hacia otro sin importar quién.

 **-Quiero que tires a la canasta-**

 **-Como si él pudiera hacer aquello-**

Aquella burla acompañada de risas bajas hizo que gruñera para el mismo teniendo que darles la espalda para concentrarse en su lanzamiento, conto de forma lenta hasta tres, a veces teniendo que pausar el conteo ante otro comentario que lo sacaba de quicio hasta que finalmente se pudo calmar; estaba listo ahora que se encontraba levemente tranquilo, alzo las manos dispuesto a darle propulsión al balón cuando sintió algo frío cerca de él y solo tuviera que detenerse. Miro a todos lados buscando la causa de ello pero nadie parecía haberse movido de su lugar.

 **-El fracaso no quiere esperarte todo el día-**

Miro de reojo al dueño de esas palabras solo teniendo que mostrar el desprecio en su rostro dispuesto nuevamente a cumplir el objetivo pero de nuevo aquella sensación gélida pasó por su cuerpo.

 **"** **Pero qué demonios…"**

 ** _-¿Cuánto se supone que tarda el tiro?-_**

De forma discreta volvió a mirar a cada lado buscando a una persona ajena a sus compañeros pero nadie mas estaba, pero a nadie le pertenecía aquella voz. Se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos y al asegurarse de que no había más interrupciones u fantasías decidió volver a intentarlo pero al momento en que iba a soltar el balón sintió como algo dentro de él daba una reacción a tener que azotar en el suelo el balón.

 ** _-No sé mucho de basquetbol pero te aseguro que eso no se hace en un tiro-_**

 **-Sabia que eras patético pero no aseguraba que lo fueras tanto-**

Y como si algo lo alentara a perder la calma no evito caminar hasta donde se encontraban los balones de repuesto y lanzarlos con furia contra este más que nada cansado de esa estúpida actitud tan fastidiosa; dejo dominarse por el instinto de venganza que se apaciguo al momento de escuchar otro pitido y una mano robusta detener el ataque. Parpadeo varias veces antes de tener que soltar el balo que se encontraba en su mano y darse cuenta de la situación en la que acababa ser el centro de atención ante aquella escena de violencia de alguna forma moderada no es como si tratara de matarlo de esa forma.

 **-A la oficina del director ¡Ahora!-**

Estaba desconcertado pero solo termino tomando su mochila entre quejas que no salían de su boca, caminando con fuerza al momento de retirarse y mirar como ahora su compañero se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza y otros cuidándolo no sin antes gritarle tantas cosas que no eran una sorpresa.

Sabía que aquello había estado mal, sabía que se dejo caer en la tentación de darle una lección pero se llegaba a sentir bien a pesar de hacer añicos la calma con la que se podía caracterizar, había algo que lo alentó a continuar aun sin importar lo que hubiera pasado. Se sentía condenadamente bien.

 ** _-Entonces ¿Por dónde queda la oficina del director?-_**

Y al darse cuenta que esa voz provenía dentro de sí tuvo que negar con la cabeza antes de sostenerla quedándose unos segundos quietos para recapacitar ¿En qué momento su cabeza le hablaba con naturalidad? ¿Desde cuándo había permitido aquello? Estaba llegando a otros límites por los cuales solo decidió cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse.

 **-He perdido la cabeza-** susurro para sí mismo teniendo que sobar sus sienes en espera a que el estrés fuera causante de eso

 ** _-He visto gente sin cabeza tu aun la tienes pero si no la deseas podrías matarte-_**

 **-Necesito un psicólogo-** al escuchar como el otro refutaba ante ello solo le quedo tener que dar media vuelta para buscar a la enfermera **–O medicina para el estrés-**

 ** _-¿Me estas tratando como una enfermedad? Eso es humillante-_**

 **-Cállate-**

 ** _-¡No! ¿Qué sentirías tú si alguien te confundiera con la gripe? Sería lo peor-_**

 **-¿Y si sales de mi cabeza?-**

 ** _-¿Y si realmente es mi cabeza?-_**

 ** _-_** **Argh-** se dio una palmada en la frente antes de observar como otros lo miraban extrañado

Si, alguien debía advertirle que se encontraba hablando solo.


	3. Barreras

**Capítulo 3: Barreras**

 ** _Porque a pesar de poder irse se sentía atrapado_**

 ** _Aquella mente era extrañamente encantadora_**

 ** _Tan anormal, tan diferente, le empezaba a fascinar_**

 ** _No era el infierno era más reconfortante que eso_**

 ** _Lo único que hacia imperfecto todo aquello_**

 ** _Era que no era la única voz que participa en ese extraño mundo oculto en su cabeza_**

* * *

Lo juraba por todo lo que quería (y eso que pocas cosas realmente adoraba) de que había intentado ignorarlo, de fingir que era cosa del estrés acumulado, el de la presión por la sociedad a que se adaptara a su entorno. Podía jurar cualquier cosa incluso de apostar su vida de que daba todo su esfuerzo por callar a esa voz que le resultaba molesta al aferrarse las mismas ideas, a las mismas manipulaciones y sugerencias. Pero todo resultaba tan inútil aquella voz parecía como si tuviera vida propia no como las otras que mantenía apartadas en diferentes rincones de su mente aguardando el momento en que les diera poder, esta vez no era necesario permitirlas esta se dirigía sola atacando en cualquier momento; le frustraba más de lo que pensaba, el de no poder tener el control sobre sus emociones y pensamientos ya que nunca debía permitir que estos se llegasen a manifestar con tanta naturalidad y confianza.

Si eso pasaba ni el mismo aseguraba lo que pasaría, lo desconocía, desconocía más allá del punto de su vista y tal vez eso pudiera asustarle el de no tener alguna idea ni siquiera cercana a lo que sucediera si dejaba que las sombras lo alentaran a seguir con cualquier idea estúpida que se guardara.

Pero era Jonathan Combs, necesitaba mantenerse calmado en un mundo que se encontraba en ruinas o al menos el mundo que el mismo miraba.

La humanidad incluso lo que él pensaba que era "alma" empezaban a ser manipulados por aquellas cosas que solo harían que todo mundo se perdiera en las lagunas mentales que sofocaran cualquier esperanza no importa que tan inútil o torpe sea.

 ** _-Hey Jonathan ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-_**

Siempre a la misma hora, no importaba el día de la semana se encontraba ahí hablándole como si fuera alguien que se encontrase a su lado, casi con la tonalidad de ser un viejo amigo aquellos que se conoce desde la infancia y vuelves a encontrar después de tiempo. Era tétrico, el no recuerda ni siquiera si alguien en su vida le había prometido volverse a encontrar y si era así tal vez aquello había fallado como la mayoría de sus "promesas" de hacer un intento de ver todo alrededor como algo estupendo.

 **-Lo mismo de siempre ¿Por qué deberías seguir haciendo la misma pregunta? Nada cambia todo es tan normal ¿Entiendes?-**

 ** _-¿Qué?-_**

 **-Me preparo algo, desayuno, me dirijo a la escuela, soporto 10 horas casi diarias de educación, debo hacer las tareas, regresar a casa y evitar a todo el mundo, hacer cualquier necesidad básica que se interponga y al final de todo dormir-** acabo de preparar su emparedado antes de colocarlo en una bolsa transparente **–Y en la mayoría de esas horas hacer el inútil esfuerzo de no hacerte caso pareciera como si tus estupideces fueran lo único real en esto y no me quedara de otra más que escucharlo aun si me parecen absurdas la mayor parte del día-**

Hubo un silencio, no fue necesidad de tener el porqué se callaba simplemente dejo de lado el desayuno antes de contar sus dedos hasta llegar a los 5 y estirar la mano como si fuera a presentar algo.

 **-** ** _Tú eres el único que escucha cosas absurdas-_**

 **-Me lo esperaba-**

 **-¿Ahora a que te refieres?-**

 **-A que te quejaras sobre mi comentario, después disimularas que esto no te lo he dicho y volveré a ignorarte mientras escucho mi música, harás hasta lo imposible para que vuelva a prestarte atención y lo hare y cuando te sientas satisfecho se repetirá la misma rutina hasta que llegue a casa y te ignore como a los otros-**

 ** _-¿Cuáles otros?-_**

 **-No eres con la primera voz que lidio tampoco serás el ultimo, no eres especial ¿Comprendes? Tendrás más tiempo pero al final terminaras siendo nada. No lo tomes personal, no me importa demasiado si eso te hiere solo eres una voz entre tantas que ignoro en una mente ya corrompida ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ser el favorito o el único?-** miro el reloj antes de tomar todo y colocarse sus audífonos como si ya estuviera preparado para comenzar con la continuidad de su condena **–Intenta tomarte un respiro, no quisiera que me sangraran los tímpanos de tanto escucharte-**

Ya no hubo más conversación que esa ya que Sock por unos momentos se mantuvo en silencio, ofendido y de alguna forma herido ¿Qué no se supone que en esos días había puesto su empeño en que todo mundo viera que estaba loco? ¿Es acaso que no merecía un reconocimiento por su esfuerzo en vez de ser ofendido? Eso era el colmo, no le gustaba que aquel mortal se tomara la total libertad de criticarlo era molesto, no es como si le importara ser uno de los otros mientras él fuera quien cumpliera el objetivo pero no iba a negarlo, le era irritante ser comparado por cosas que pensaba que ni siquiera podían llegar a compararse a lo que era. Era realmente indignante, nunca en su vida fue algo todo mundo prefería ignorarlo por ser extraño y ahora lo reducían a una insignificante voz y lo consideraban irritante; tal vez estuviera tomándole mucha importancia a aquello.

Era simplemente que no soportaba el hecho de volver a ser nada y aun mas para alguien que por el momento no lo ha considerado anormal a pesar de que se supone que lo comparaba con un producto de su imaginación.

 ** _-No estás hecho para esto muchacho-_**

 ** _-¿Eh?-_**

 ** _-Eres demasiado joven y bastante hiperactivo, no estás a su nivel de madurez ni pensamientos eres demasiado infantil-_**

 ** _-¿Estás diciendo que yo no estoy apto para atormentarlo?-_**

 ** _-Me alegra que lo comprendas, si ya está aclarado deberías marcharte no estás como lo has aclarado apto para soportar todas las otras voces, no serás escuchado, no tienes gran poder sobre el-_**

 ** _-Creo que me estas subestimando ustedes son productos imaginarios en cambio yo soy real, soy un demonio y sé que puedo manipular a otros sé lo que es, puedo tener toda la información que quiera ¿Ustedes que pueden llegar hacer? ¿Ser una molestia?-_**

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta, las voces estaban conscientes de su existencia en aquel mundo de oscuridad en el cual no se podía observar nada extravagante, anormal, todo era común, tan tranquilo y silencioso, era el lugar perfecto para escapar incluso mejor que el infierno ya que a pesar de que estos existían mayormente son los que no alzaban la voz exceptuándolo. Por primera vez escuchaba como estos se dirigían a él y no hacia el rubio/castaño con el cabello cortado en estilo de animación.

Risas bajas, roncas y pesadas empezaron a hacer presencia casi como si fueran susurros, parecían como si estuvieran rodeándolo confundiéndose con su entorno, a veces pensaba que la vista que uno tenía en sus propios pensamientos era lo que uno deseaba más que nada y Jonathan al tener todos los lugares llenos de oscuridad dudaba si tuviera algo como eso. Voces chocando con las risas, un idioma irreconocible se hacía presencia hasta el punto en que no estaba seguro a que dirección mirar parecía que se sofocaba era mucho más extraño que el infierno, ahí no sabias lo que podría pasar, no sabía en qué territorio estaba jugando. Todo era tan nuevo a pesar de tener tiempo para acostumbrarse.

 ** _-Oh pequeño, nosotros podemos manipular a Jonathan como queramos, podrá poner resistencia todo el tiempo que quiera pero al final siempre caerá gracias a nuestra causa no tiene esperanzas, su alma está a punto de ser consumida ¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer tu aquí? ¿Jugar con algo que no es tuyo? ¿Llevarte el crédito de todo lo que hemos cometido?-_**

Eso lo molesto, por supuesto que él no se estaba haciendo el inútil en todo ello **_–Yo no me llevo el crédito de nadie, no son de importancia-_**

Silencio, hubiera preferido el ruido inesperado de algo pero comentarios bajos escapaban sutilmente cada frase cargada con cierto sentimiento de diversión tétrica **_-¿Por qué se supone que estoy aquí? ¿Qué hago en este mundo? Todo es tan raro, no me puedo sentir como otros, ni siquiera con mi familia. Estoy solo, la gente me deja de esta manera-_**

No quería admitirlo pero era sorprendente la forma en la que estos sonaban idénticos a Jonathan.

 ** _-Lo único que hago es preocupar a las personas y aun así no me interesan complacerlas en aquello, prefiero hablar con cosas inexistentes que reales, lo único que me queda es la música pero no es suficiente, no me satisface-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer sufrir a otros?-_**

 ** _-Si todos tienen un motivo ¿Qué se supone que hace una persona que no tiene uno? Tal vez no debí existir-_**

No creía que aquello en verdad lo afectara, eran solo palabras, pensamientos que cambiaban tantas veces de tonalidad de voz, de situaciones pero cada vez que miraba las acciones del otro como el de torcer la boca, dibujar aun mas rápido hasta el punto de reventar la punta del lápiz, el cómo gruñía o se hacia el cabello para atrás con fuerza. En realidad parecía molestarle que estos se estuvieran manifestando pero al momento encontraba un punto de calma no importa en donde, no importa si aquello lo llevaba a participar en clases; era sumamente curioso aquello, el cómo hacia un sobreesfuerzo por ignorarlos. Simplemente llegaba a sorprenderle.

 ** _-¿Cómo es que quieres tu lograr eso si eres tan insignificante?-_**

 ** _-Es sorprendente-_**

 ** _-Al fin, podrás ir…-_**

 ** _-No sabía que soportaba las mismas cosas que en el infierno y todo eso acumulado en su cabeza ¿De dónde han salido?-_**

 ** _-¿Qué?-_**

 ** _-Sus voces son como todas aquellas almas que se encuentran en pena diciendo cada vez sus sufrimientos, las veces en que no encontraron salida y la mayoría se le une pero el no, el esta ignorándolas ¿Cómo hace eso?-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué eso te interesa?-_**

 ** _-¡Porque es asombroso! Nunca conocía a ningún humano que pudiera soportar tanto-_**

 ** _-¿Qué clase de voz homicida se supone que eres?-_**

 **-¡Cállense!-** exigió en un gruñido y en un grito muy bien disimulado al momento en que tuve que tapar sus oídos por unos segundos **–Me están provocando jaqueca desde hace un buen rato ¿¡No podrían cerrar sus ideas de suicidio, homicidio, lo que sea por unos minutos!? Tengo una estúpida prueba en este estúpido momento y lo único que quisiera escuchar son mis estúpidas quejas sobre eso-**

Cuando sintió que todo volvía a su lugar, que nuevamente podía tener el control suspiro teniendo que volver a sacarle punta a su lápiz y hacer el intento de concentrarse en las preguntas porque tal vez muchos en ese punto se preguntaban ¿Cómo demonios conseguía mantenerse en ese sitio siendo que nunca participaba y cuando lo hacia lo mostraba de la peor forma? Haciendo trabajos, tareas, exámenes de una forma extraordinaria ya que en realidad no era tonto tampoco un superdotado pero tenía conocimiento suficiente como para sobresalir y no desear ser premiado por ello. Es simplemente algo que él entendía, no le gustaba estar ahí pero si se dejaba vencer, si se dejaba derrumbar ¿En donde quedaría el luchar por encontrar algún significado aun cuando aseguraba que no había ninguno? A veces parecía que se contradecía pero muy en el fondo estaba consciente de que deseaba saber a dónde lo llevaría todo aquello si tan solo soportaba estar ahí, aunque sea un poco más.

 **-** ** _Sock-_**

Alzo la mirada deteniéndose por un momento como si en esos momentos estuviese a punto de dar un regaño a alguien que le estuviese molestando aunque claramente eso era.

 **-¿Sock?-**

 ** _-Puedes llamarme así Jonathan ya que vamos a convivir por un buen tiempo me gustaría que supieras algo de mí, yo sé tu nombre es justo que tu sepas el mío-_**

 **-Definitivamente las voces tienen algo conmigo-**

Y parecía como si este pusiera una barrera entre ellos cada vez mayor pero Sock era lo suficientemente insistente para encontrar la forma de derrumbarlos después de todo ¿Por qué dejar que ese paraíso fuera para todos si él podía conseguirlo?

* * *

 ** _Bueno quisiera agradecerles primeramente por leer esta historia, se que para muchos este fandom está un poco olvidado y oxidado pero me gusta darles una vida nueva a estos personajes mientras no se haga una nueva animación con ellos, por supuesto que ellos no me pertenecen pero si esta historia._**

 ** _Por si no ha quedado claro en estos primeros capítulos Sock se está haciendo pasar como una de las voces que a veces todas las personas tenemos por eso no hay acciones al menos no aún y justamente quise que interactuara con una de ellas ya que por ahora son como las emociones y pensamientos que Jonathan refleja en el interior._**

 ** _Aclarando unas cosas:_**

 ** _-No sé exactamente cuántos capítulos tendrá ni en qué momento exacto estos dos se conocerían mejor_**

 ** _-Pueden encontrar esta categoría en movies por si quieren sumarse al fandom en español que yo creo que acabo de abrir en Fanfiction_**

 ** _-Lo de reviews bueno ya saben que me alegra saber que ustedes le dan oportunidad a lo que yo hago_**

 **Bienvenido a todos aquell s que apenas conocen el fandom, ojala les guste.**


	4. Mejores amigos

**Capítulo 4: "Mejores amigos"**

 **Vuela lo más alto que puedas**

 **Corre hasta que no puedas más**

 **Tú y yo sabemos que es imposible escapar**

 **Pero eso no nos detendrá así que salgamos huyendo**

 **Y encontremos el camino para que tú y yo sigamos siendo mejores amigos**

 **Aunque sea el único que nos considera como eso**

* * *

 ** _-24-_**

 **-Sock en serio no debes…-**

 ** _-Ya lo sé ¡20!-_**

 **-Estoy hablando con seriedad, no sabes…-**

 ** _-Está bien, tienes razón, son 30-_**

 **-En realidad el resultado es 15-**

 ** _-Ya lo sabía de todas formas, solo quería darte la oportunidad de que me ganaras-_**

Suspiro al momento de rodar los ojos, desde que sabe el nombre de aquella voz que tanto lo molestaba ahora no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera cuando de lo debía rogar en quejidos que deseaba un momento a solas, se sentía tan observado que el hecho de bañarse o cambiarse de ropa era literalmente una prueba de pudor. Claro que a pesar de su incomodidad debía hacerlo no es como si se fuera a quedar con la misma ropa por siempre aunque desde que se volvía tan constante su estancia procuraba mantenerla limpia y con buen olor para no cambiarse y reducir sus duchas hasta el punto en hacerlo 3 veces por semana, era su forma de mantener todo en orden cuando estaba seguro que estaba volviéndose paranoico; igual, no es como si realmente hubiera una gran diferencia a como siempre se veía.

 **-Lo que digas pero ¿Ya puedo hacer yo solo mi tarea?-** remarco aquellas palabras para darle a entender que su ayuda simplemente estropeaba todo, tanto como en el resultado y su paciencia **-¿No tienes a otra mente que atormentar u organizar tus argumentos sobre el suicido, el infierno o algo así?-** pregunto con la leve esperanza de que aquello fuese una posibilidad de que lo dejara tranquilo

 ** _-Realmente no, pero estas de suerte eso significa que estaremos más tiempo para convivir-_**

 **-Mi vida es un infierno-**

Y solo el golpe de su cara contra su libro fue lo suficiente para afirmarlo. Ya no importaba si aquello dejaba marcas las matemáticas tenían demasiado problemas y el probablemente tuviera más que estas o incluso más complicadas hasta el punto en que llegaba a compararse con una materia que la gran mayoría de personas odiaba; su humor cada vez saltaba de una empinada esperando a romperse o traspasar el suelo.

 ** _-No es tan malo, bueno lo es bastante pero ¿Qué esperabas? Esas cosas son tan extrañas y complicadas-_**

 **-Estás hablando de ecuaciones de primer grado es algo sencillo comparado con las otras aparte son complicadas porque tu estas aquí molestando ¿Ni siquiera podrías tener la consideración de dejarme hacerla? ¿Qué tanto te cuesta darme unos minutos de tu tiempo para permitirme completarla?-** estaba molesto, primero fue con español, luego ciencias y ahora matemáticas, no podía estar concentrado si este jugaba con su calma y concentración

 ** _-Creo que demasiado, estoy aburrido tal vez si me entretienes podría dejarte acabarla-_**

 **-¿Quieres que me maquille todo el rostro y haga estupideces para hacerte sentir mejor?-**

 ** _-¿Cómo un payaso? Ugh, no, cuando terminan en el infierno son bastantes irritantes ¿Qué tal si la haces mejor de mago?-_**

 **-Mejor continua con lo que estabas haciendo-** estaba desesperado pero tampoco iba para tanto

 ** _-Bien no un mago pero debe haber algo que no te cueste hacer y sea rápido, tú decides si querer hacer tu tarea con tranquilidad o podría decirte más cosas que seguramen-_**

Se levantó de inmediato de su asiento solo teniendo que caminar en dirección a su closet y sacar una funda negra enorme para depositarla en su cama y enseguida descubrirla, mostrando aquella guitarra que muy rara vez llegaba a utilizar al menos dentro de su hogar ya que, bueno, no le gustaba la idea de que otras personas lo escucharan tocando aun si eran de su propia sangre pero era tanta la necesidad de querer estar "solo" que no dudaba en poner una excepción esta vez.

 **-¿Qué te parece si te toco algo? Así por lo menos no debo escucharte por lo que me resta de resolver-**

 ** _-¿Quieres tocarme algo? ¡Genial! ¿Qué vas a tocar?-_**

 **-Algo de Valhalla Soundbox, sigo estudiando la acústica de "Fucking Paradise"-** informo al momento en que lo afinaba o al menos la afinación que a él le gustaba que tuvieran las cuerdas **-¿Prometes que si te toco esto estarás en paz por lo menos hasta que termine mi tarea?-**

 ** _-Tienes mi palabra como demonio-_**

 **-Bien-**

Se acercó nuevamente al escritorio teniendo que tomar su celular y desconectar sus audífonos púrpuras para poder encontrar el archivo donde solo se encontraban las voces de aquellos cantantes, estaba acostumbrado a guiarse por la voz de estos. Podría decirse que era el único proyecto del que verdaderamente ponía todo su empeño para conseguirlo; era gracioso cada vez que lo recordaba era como si en ese momento en que se esforzaba para que todo aquello fuera perfecto lo hiciera en verdad feliz, aunque sea por unos minutos, aunque sea que por un minúsculo periodo de tiempo sonriera con calma, con necesidad de sentirse orgulloso de todo eso.

Tomo aire antes de ponerse en los primeros acordes que el recordaba con lo que se empezaba, nunca antes se le vio obligado a presentar el único hobby que tenía y sentía que era lo suyo, que era la mejor calma que conseguiría en notas tan fuertes y llenas de seguridad y determinación, no iba a negar que en el fondo se encontraba nervioso ya que la idea de fallar en algo que realmente le gustaba era…horrible.

 ** _"Because I've spent long enough to know that this world is a paradise, because nobody cares if you consume drugs, if you have sex without sense or if you're motherfucker with children"_**

Ignoro todo aquello que podría complicar sus sentidos, solo concentrarse en la letra y sus manos sin importar mucho la letra extrañamente cruda ni el hecho de que el sonido que provocaba era realmente violento como si la forma en la que consiguiera era literalmente poner sus dedos en juego, en poner toda la desesperación e ira en cada cuerda que pasaban por sus dedos.

Cada letra, cada verso que pasaba era lo que lo distraía susurrando una que otra parte que muy bien recordaba, dejaba los silencios en golpes de su mano contra la madera para no dejar que todo el ruido anterior se extinguiera como si forzara de aquella manera a no perder el ritmo en la que se encontraba atrapado, no había necesidad de abrir los ojos en esos segundos ya que dejaba fluir todas las emociones que cargaba en esos segundos. Porque era la única forma en la que él se sintiera realmente vivo, tan libre.

Era el mundo que él conocía en ese momento, donde solo existía aquella música que le dejaba claro que todo aquello debía ser el paraíso de los pecadores, que todo aquello estaba literalmente hecho solo para los que estaban dispuestos a pasar de todo; era tan tranquilo saber que ese pensamiento podían compartirlo miles, que ese pensamiento aun las mantuviera de pie haciéndoles recordar que justamente todos los humanos alguna vez nos convertíamos en pecadores, en unos hijos de puta sin piedad aunque sea por unos momentos.

 ** _"Because this is the fucking paradise since it is as if we were in the same hell"_**

El ultimo acorde que dio para dejarlo sonar y abrir los ojos, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en las manos como en ese momento en que se esforzó por poder hacerlo mejor que otras veces para que ambos estuvieran satisfechos.

Para que principalmente el mismo lo estuviera de su esfuerzo.

 ** _-Eso fue…asombroso-_**

 **-Gracias…supongo, ahora cállate y déjame acabar mi tarea-**

 ** _-¿Esto significa que somos mejores amigos? Has tocado para mí y no tuve que pedirlo ¿Ya me tienes aprecio?-_**

 **-¿Qué? ¡No!, ¿No se supone que me orillaste a esto para conseguir al menos un poco de calma?-**

 ** _-Pudiste haberlo pedido de forma amable, seguramente hubiera aceptado-_**

 **-Argh-** tomo su cabello para jalarlo hacia abajo teniendo que dejar la guitarra a un lado para regresar a su silla con fuertes pisadas **-¡Más te vale no hablar!-** grito en el momento en que se sentó y respiraba rápidamente haciendo un ruido con su nariz que reflejaba molestia al dejar escapar aire de forma violenta

 ** _-No lo hare, al menos hasta que no acabes-_**

 **-Silencio-** sentencio antes de volver a tomar el lápiz para ver el siguiente problema

Y cuando estuvo seguro de que el otro no comentaría otra cosa tonta pudo finalmente suspirar para poder despejar unos segundos su cabeza para continuar.

…

Era extraño ese sentimiento que crecía cada vez más en él, era una sensación que lo dominaba totalmente y lo hacía sentir tan extraño ya que era como si alguien estuviera parado a su lado mientras observaba lo que hacía, recostado en la parte lateral de su cuerpo ya que el suave viento helado que no debía existir en su habitación se manifestaba cerca de su mejilla, cuello y oído, porque también no recuerda haber tenido un peso extra anteriormente en su vida y ahora que finalmente había conseguido silencio sucedía aquello. Era tan peculiar esa situación, sentía tantas cosas que no sentía pero con la llegada de Sock…No, no iba a dejarse influenciar por aquellos juegos mentales tan absurdos. Simplemente estaba estresado, eso debía ser.

Coloco la gorra de su sudadera sobre su cabeza antes de asegurar y encorvarse más hasta el punto en que sus brazos podían estar acostados y no molestarle al momento de seguir haciendo la operación aunque cada vez más sentía que el peso aumentaba sobre el solo haciéndolo respirar de forma pesada y costosa, sentía el pecho contra el escritorio y estaba consciente de que no era una parálisis de sueño; siguió ignorándolo a pesar de que él era quien sufría esas consecuencias pero iba a lo mismo seguiría asegurando que aquello solo era la presión, que nada raro sucedía. Aunque de todos modos ¿En qué aspecto de su vida era normal o al menos significativo?

 ** _-¿Ya vas a terminar?-_**

 **-¿Qué paso con tu palabra de demonio?-** pregunto tan bajo antes de fruncir el ceño y apurarse a terminar aquello de la mejor forma, mientras aquello lo salvara no le importaría dedicarle aunque sea lo necesario (que rozaba a lo mínimo) por dar un resultado cercano o correcto

 ** _-Tiene horas de caducidad, hagamos algo solo haces que me quede dormido en mitad del trabajo-_**

 **-Lamento no ser lo suficientemente interesante pero es algo de lo que ya deberías estar advertido aparte yo no fui hecho para el entretenimiento ¿Quedo claro?-**

 ** _-Me mataras de aburrimiento, no pude conseguirme a un mejor amigo más aburrido-_**

 **-No soy tu amigo-**

 ** _-Dímelo cuando le toques una canción a alguien que no sea así, amigo-_**

No le importo si algo salía mal en ese momento simplemente tomo impulso para volver a recobrar la compostura y sentir como el peso que alguna vez cargo ya no se encontraba como si al hacer eso hubiera tirado fuera lo que sea al suelo, mentalmente deseaba que si este fuera real aquello hubiera ocurrido incluso anhelaba que si pudiera, sintiera dolor por el golpe que seguramente se ha otorgado contra el suelo.

Con sus manos se empujó para atrás para alejarse con todo y silla antes de levantarse, con las manos hechas puños y los dientes haciendo fuerza con los otros **-¿¡Que es lo que no entiendes!? ¡Quiero estar solo! No eres mi amigo, nadie es mi amigo y apréndelo de una vez ¡Deja de estar molestando cada día con lo mismo! ¿Desde cuando tienes el interés de intentar convencerme de que somos algo? Eres una voz tan irritante ¿Qué no puedes aceptar esa realidad?-** no tendía a explotar sus emociones de esa manera, siempre evitaba mostrar incluso los de molestia pero ya eran días enteros con las mismas cosas absurdas, no podía cargarlo siempre - **¡Solo mírame, estoy gritándole a la nada!-**

No hubo ni una sola respuesta pero el mismo peso se hacía presente pero ahora era imposible mover sus brazos, cada uno se encontraba a un costado haciendo la lucha por librarse de cuerdas irreales; estaba atado. Genial, ahora se veía tan patético en esa situación.

 ** _-Oh Jonathan ¡Eres tan divertido! Eres una bomba humana ¡Siempre puedo jugar a activarla! Has hecho que las cosas no son tan malas por eso eres un buen amigo-_**

Nuevamente libre con la horrible sensación de irritación que le recorría a su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y sin dudar la necesidad de tener que romper/dañar/lastimar alguien o algo de forma urgente ya que necesitaba volver a encontrar la calma, a mantener la cabeza fría.

 ** _-No te preocupes estaremos toda la eternidad juntos al menos hasta que decidas matarte-_**

Y a continuación lo único que sucedió para contestar aquella frase era que lanzo su libro por la ventana.

El libro de matemáticas tenía más suerte que él.


	5. Extra

**Bueno, he actualizado ayer y mayormente me tarde entre 3-5 días en actualizar ya sea por asuntos de educación o por el hecho de que realmente no tengo inspiración absoluta pero eso no evita que quiera agradecer a todos ustedes que han leído esta historia, por simple curiosidad o por el hecho de que me dieron una oportunidad siendo que creo yo fui la primera en darle paso al fandom latinoamericano. No es la primera vez que hago esto y no es la primera vez que me siento agradecida por todos ustedes.**

 **Consideren esto como un regalo, no se confundan, no tiene relación con la historia a no ser...no, no tiene.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 _ **-AutorDesconocido**_

* * *

 **"** ** _ENTRE EL INFIERNO Y EL CIELO"_**

 ** _Porque nos han de alejar cada vez que puedan_**

 ** _Porque está prohibido que el cielo y el infierno se puedan amar_**

 ** _Porque demonios y ángeles nunca se han de tocar_**

 ** _Pero no puedo soportar la simple idea de tenerte cerca_**

 ** _Y no poder perderme entre el roce de tus manos_**

* * *

 **E** ra curioso como en una parte exacta de los mundos de los mortales se llegaba a conectar el mismo inframundo con el paraíso logrando observar cómo demonios y ángeles entraba y salían con almas, el como el intercambio de estas surgían, aquel aire era una caótica calma, cada bando haciendo lo mejor que les caracterizaba. Ellos mismos luchaban por librarse de esa tortura, ningún ente soportaba ver a los contrarios, el ver como se llevaban sus almas a otro lado o el simple hecho que los mismos dueños de todos los trabajadores debatían en una lucha por el bien y el más; era tan excitante pertenecer aquello a pesar de que podría explotarte la cabeza **,** era un riesgo que le gustaba correr.

A Sock le fascinaba tanto esa ubicación, podía observar a todos sin que a nadie le importara aquello, porque podía hacer sus maldades con toda la libertad, el de molestar a los propios seres de divinidad pura e incluso robarse almas sin ningún arrepentimiento al final, era lo suyo, todo eso era perfecto.

Pero el paraíso se volvería cada vez más costoso, mucho más difícil de lo que creía ya que cierto individuo se presentó justo como si fuera un milagro…

Porque entre todas los demonios, porque entre todos los ángeles se encontraba aquel ser de cabello rubio con la parte más baja de un tono oscuro, sobresaliendo al par de mostrar que sus alas eran de una tonalidad negra diferente a los demás, que el observaba desde lejos a cada uno, que en sus propios ojos no se encontraba aquella luz que los otros reflejaban.

Era tan curioso como un ser de luz no reflejaba aquello.

Y no lo podía evitar con el paso de los días, de las horas y los segundos era un deseo difícil de contener, deseaba tanto conocer a aquel ser que se alejaba de todos ellos que se suponía que eran iguales a él, que nunca se dejaba uno atrás. Era curioso, tentador, volvía a morir por la curiosidad.

 **-¿Qué hace un ángel tan solo?-** pregunto con un toque de burla para inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado **–Pensaba que todos eran uno-**

No escucho respuesta o comentario alguno solo podía observar como este se alejaba desinteresado a otro lado observando en silencio, fue la primera vez que sintió un trato tan gélido de un ángel a pesar de ser un demonio. Era sorprendente.

 **-¿No te han dicho que es peligroso ignorar a un demonio?-**

Frunció el ceño al nuevamente ser ignorado hasta que finalmente tuvo que tomar la iniciativa de tomarlo por el brazo para obligarlo a lo que viera…

El peor error que ha cometido seguramente.

Sintió por unos segundos que aquellos ojos metálicos lo traspasaban sin necesidad de preguntárselo, como si quisieran descubrirlo a pesar de los intentos por ocultar todo su interior, porque le gustaba ver como estos llegaban a ser tan apagados y oscuros que le gustaba; eran como un infierno pero incluso más iluminado.

El resultado era impresionante.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** pregunto con molestia al mirar como este se aferraba a su brazo

 **-¿Qué eres?-**

 **-¿Estás hablando en serio?-**

 **-¡Jonathan!-**

 **-¡Sock!-**

Ambos miraron a la dirección que a cada quien le pertenecía para ver como aquellos lideres demandaban su presencia para marcharse por lo cual la conexión se termino en ese instante que aquel agarre se deslizo hasta quedar en la nada. Pero que se perdiera no significaba que no hubiera quedado nada.

En ese simple agarre, en ese simple choque de miradas quedo algo tan profundo que no se olvidaba al menos no para él.

Necesitaba saber más.

Y es por esa razón que nada evito que volviera al día siguiente buscándolo entre todas las masas que se encontraban batallando por recuperar o ganar más almas de mortales, antes se hubiera distraído con eso pero cuando lo vio algo lo obligaba a buscarlo siempre, a concentrarse en buscar esa mirada entre tantas que perdían su maravillosa esencia al ser comparadas. Era raro como le encontraba un cierto gusto al color que llegaba a poseer pero le parecían tan únicos no porque el color fuera extravagante sino por el extraño poder que almacenaban y mostraban en silencio, el de hacer que el infierno y el cielo se encontraran en la misma mirada, en el mismo lugar, estando juntos sin necesidad de que el territorio fuera dividido. Simplemente aquello hipnotizaba de una horrible manera ya que solo le provocaba la necesidad de seguir viendo aquella vista.

 **-Jonathan-** su nombre se deslizo fácilmente de su ser, como si aquel ser siempre estuviera cerca de él para que reaccionara de esa manera

 **-¿Eh? Ah, eres tu ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

 **-Quiero saber lo que eres-**

Por un momento anhelaba dejar de contestarle pero aquellos ojos combinados con aquel gesto de curiosidad pura e inocente hacían que extrañamente muy en el fondo terminara teniéndole compasión **–Supongo que un ángel-**

Su rostro se volvió más confuso como si aquello lo hubiera perdido **-¿Supones?-** pregunto al verlo asentir de una forma despreocupada y claramente corta **-¿Por qué solo lo supones?-**

 **-¿Tu estas seguro de lo que eres?-**

 **-Claro, un demonio-**

Negó con la cabeza como si aquello simplemente le desagradara **–No, no me refiero a nuestro puesto es algo insignificante y absurdo aquello, nos limitan a hacer algo de lo cual ni siquiera nos han preguntado si lo deseamos ser ¿Crees que a mí me gusta la idea de darlo todo por personas que ni siquiera darían la mano por ti? ¿Piensas que eso lo haría feliz a cualquiera?-** suspiro al momento de arrepentirse de entablar conversación con este **–Olvídalo-**

 **-Entonces sientes que no perteneces a los ángeles…-** estaba desconcertado, si eso era verdad ¿Por qué seguiría portando el blanco de estos? ¿Por qué aun tendría grandes alas de bellas plumas? O principalmente ¿Por qué aun no lo corrían del paraíso? **–No lo comprendo, si no fueras uno de ellos estarías en el infierno ¿Por qué no estás en ese lugar?-** tenía muchas dudas y pocas respuestas, es por eso que no podía mantenerse callado ni tranquilo cuando la curiosidad lo consumía

Si eso se iba a prolongar prefirió sentarse cerca del risco y observar el cielo donde se supone que debían habitar todos aquellos seres dispuestos a dar la vida por alguien más **–Probablemente porque no deseo que todo acabe en muerte y destrucción, si eso pasara todo eso se volvería tan horrible y natural que sería una rutina diaria-**

No evito el de sentarse a su lado mientras miraba a la misma dirección donde este, cuestionándose el de porque a este no le gustaba aquel sitio cuando el daría todo por conocerlo aunque sean unos minutos tan escasos para observar aquello.

 **-¿Por qué alguien quisiera salir de ahí?-**

 **-Por la misma razón que algunos quieren salir del infierno-**

Tuvo que mirarlo desconcertado, era simplemente que no podía saber las razones por las cuales estos deseaban escapar **-¿Cuál razón?-**

 **-El de ser ellos mismos sin ser obligados a hacer lo que otros hacen-**

Se recargo levemente en el finalmente reflexionando aquello, el en realidad no sabía siquiera si seguía los órdenes de otros o simplemente hacia lo que le parecía divertido ya que era tan complicado ¿Cómo sabia que cosas le parecían bien o cuales mal? Nunca se le guío, nunca se le explico por lo cual cuando pudo bajar su mirada y observar la contraria sintió como algo en él se expresaba de extraña manera.

 **-¿Y como se supone que uno sabe lo que en realidad quieren o son?-**

Y esta vez sus miradas se cruzaron, eran tan expresivos que comprendió que este mismo ni siquiera podía diferenciar quien era **–A veces somos quienes realmente deseamos ser todo el tiempo pero no podemos expresarlo, supongo que la mayoría de los casos te das cuenta de lo que realmente quieres y eres cuando alguien te hace ver que eres capaz de perderlo aun si no es tuyo. Somos completamente vulnerables a otros, pero esa vulnerabilidad nos salva-**

 **-¿Y uno como sabe cuándo es el adecuado? ¿Uno como podría estar consciente que está siendo vencido por esa sensación?-**

Escucharon de nuevo aquellos gritos que advertían que si no llegaban a tiempo habría grandes consecuencias.

 **-Porque serias capaz de cambiarte por esa persona-** Jonathan estuvo tentado de marcharse inmediatamente al momento en que se levanto dispuesto a correr hasta donde se encontraban los demás pero se detuvo solo teniendo que ofrecer su mano para levantar al otro

Y ese mismo roce, ese mismo contacto de miradas volvía a extrañarlos, volvía a envolverlos en una extraña sensación. Porque en esos leves segundos todo se encontraba perdido y a pesar de ello era fabuloso. Tan único, tan raro, tan _libre._

Solo el hecho de separarse era tan diferente que cuando sus manos se encontraban como en ese momento, porque el de moverlos para alejarlos los hacía verse a la cara como si de esa forma pudieran asegurar que todo aquello se encontraba bien, como si el hecho de alejarse no los fuera a matar. La inseguridad era algo nuevo en ese instante pero sabían que aquello debía acabar tarde o temprano pero ¿Por qué costaba tanto dejarlo? Era verdad que no podía durar así toda la eternidad pero era demasiado tentadora la idea de intentarlo de todas formas.

Una vez más, la conexión termino al mismo momento que aquella peculiar reacción que nacía cada vez más latente.

Y es así que mientras se alejaban se observaban de reojo viendo como cada quien partía a distintos destinos, a distintos mundos que nunca podrían combinarse. Porque estaban seguros que ninguno de ellos podría ir a donde el otro, porque estaban conscientes que aquello era imposible.

Pero eso no eran solo más que límites absurdos. No eran más que fronteras sin sentido.

Porque al momento en que hacían eso convivió más frecuente, más duradero se dieron cuenta de las razones por las cuales los mantenían separados, era tan increíble el cómo se encontraba un nuevo mundo cuando 2 distintos chocaban al mismo tiempo para crearlo, el cómo se podía vivir el paraíso aun si se llegaba a pecar, él como el infierno se volvía tan cálido cuando tenias a alguien por el cual resistir las llamas que sofocaban todo alrededor; era curioso el cómo el mundo hacia lo imposible por evitar aquello que descubrieron cada vez que estaban tan cerca, cada vez que se encontraban aunque fuese unos segundos con la mirada. La idea de ocultarlo era tan absurda.

Porque para Jonathan era tanta la tentación de poder sentir aquellos labios que lo habían condenado a arriesgar su alma por querer entregársela y porque Sock estaba en aquel punto en que consideraba que el verdadero infierno se encontraba cuando se alejaban. Porque cada uno de ellos creaba el mundo en donde se podía pecar sin temor a no ir al paraíso porque mientras estuvieran el uno con el otro estaría bien, porque el simple hecho de que se encontraran era magnifico.

Porque era inevitable no cautivarse en la forma en que sus manos encajaban.

Y eso los llevo a encontrarse cara a cara y sostenerse la mirada al momento en que se encontraban tan cerca de chocar sus labios, el de juntar ambas emociones tan complicadas y sencillas a la vez; porque todo resultaba nuevo en ese instante. Los ruidos de desaprobación se hacían presentes, todo mundo los observaba y reclamaban que aquello debía ser imposible, que debían acabar con todo eso antes que empeorara que tal vez solo eso los llevara a su perdición.

Pero la perdición solo se encontraba cuando estaban alejados.

Tantos gritos reclamando por lo mismo, tantos seres exigiendo que todo acabara en ese segundo, tantas opiniones de lo que se supone que debían hacer llegaban a afectar en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, realmente era un factor que alteraba el producto…de una forma increíble.

Ya que al momento en que sus bocas se unieron en un beso y escucharon como los demás no creían el cómo desobedecían las reglas significaba que estaban siendo ellos, que tenían lo que querían y deseaban.

Porque finalmente entendieron porque tanto tiempo evitaron que el cielo y el infierno se enfrentaran.

Era por el simple hecho que encontraban el mejor paraíso de los pecadores enamorados, aquellos que serian capaz de llegar a una maravillosa ilusión cuando se quedaban atrapados entre las emociones y sentimientos acumulados.

Ahora era tan clara la razón por las cuales nunca debían tocar cada parte sensible del enemigo, porque uno mismo estaba arriesgando su propia cordura…

Pero no evitaba el hecho de que se encontraban en un nuevo mundo oculto, en uno donde cada uno podía encajar perfectamente con el contrario.

Porque mientras existiera un espacio entre el infierno y el cielo donde pudieran estar juntos todo podría caer en pedazos incluso sus propios cuerpos ya que estaban seguros que si todo eso acabara se volvería una tortura eterna.

Estaban seguros que no sobrevivirían si sus manos no se tocaban.

 **-Sock…-** susurro al momento de separase, de sostener su mano con fuerza en aquel agarre que aseguraba que no los separaría **–Finalmente entiendo lo que soy-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que eres?...-** pregunto tan bajo, con un rostro enrojecido y cautivado por aquel ente tan contrario a el

 **-Un idiota-** extrañamente empezó a reír en bajo antes de poder abrazarlo mostrando que no tenía miedo de no volver al cielo **–Me condene en algo que me negaba a caer-**

 **-¿Entonces porque decidiste seguir?-**

 **-Porque tú eras el indicado para mí-**


	6. Curiosidad

**Capítulo 5: Curiosidad**

 _ **Porque la curiosidad mato al gato**_

 _ **Pero Sock ya estaba muerto ¿Qué lo detendría?**_

 _ **Anhelaba saber sobre ese chico que tanto odiaba al mundo**_

 _ **Si tenía amigos, si tenía enemigos**_

 _ **O la razón por la que se encontrara desilusionado**_

 _ **Sowachowski amaba los enigmas**_

 _ **Y más cuando resultaban tan curiosos como lo era Jonathan**_

* * *

Porque le era difícil entenderlo, sabía que no lo soportaba y mucho menos que le fascinara la idea de que cada día aunque sea en un punto le recordara que el suicidio era la mejor opción incluso que si aquello le parecía tan complicado podrían tratar con el homicidio, pero seguía ahí soportándolo como si se tratara de algo con lo que se ha vivido desde siempre, ni siquiera parecía importarle que le afectara la relación social casi inexistente que probablemente poseía. Eso solo hacía que tuviera tantas preguntas, tantas dudas ¿Qué clase de humano era tan capaz de seguir con el estado normal de siempre a pesar de discutir con voces que se suponían eran imaginarias? ¿Cómo era que alguien mantenía la calma de esa forma? ¿Por qué era tan bueno encerrándose incluso para el mismo? Eso no debía ser normal y aun así parecía no importarle; en realidad nada llegaba a importarle ahora que lo pensaba pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosas lo orillaron a eso? ¿En qué momento decidió que todo no valía nada?

Era un alma curiosa, tenía demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas pero eso no era una opción, quería saber todo aquello que le provocaba la sensación de querer zangolotearlo para que revelara cada una de estas, que saciara toda la curiosidad que almacenaba. No podía quedarse quieto cuando la curiosidad lo invadía.

Simplemente se sentía atraído a conocer todo lo que era.

Por eso mientras el otro estuviera dormido no le daba tanta importancia el de dejar de papel de sombra para mostrar como todo mundo lo miraba: un adolescente con cierto pecho perforado cuando presumía su herida.

No dudo en acercarse para mirarlo con cierta determinación de querer descubrir que era lo que soñaba pero como no era vidente ni mucho menos lector de pensamientos solo hacia un esfuerzo inútil por adivinar ¿El fin del mundo? ¿Él cuando la humanidad se condenaría? ¿Cuándo finalmente le dejaría en paz? Había tantas posibilidades y cada una de ellas solo lo atormentaban ¿Por qué no podía saber lo que pasaba en el subconsciente cuando el no participaba? Frunció el ceño, era molesto. Se inclinó aún más para hacer un rostro serio (que en realidad parecía estar haciendo un gesto de queja) tan cerca de su rostro como si aquello en realidad fuera a funcionar.

Era tan difícil no pensar que en ese momento se veía tan calmado, como si solo en esas ocasiones podría observarlo tan tranquilo, casi contento.

 **-¿Hm?-** hay personas que simplemente sentían cuando las personas los observaban de una manera tan fija que daba terror y Jonathan pertenecía a ese porcentaje de gente aunque tampoco era algo tan difícil de detectar cuando un aliento helado chocaba contra su cara **-¿Pero qué demonios?-**

Cuando abrió los ojos de forma adormilada y un poco lenta juraba que había visto un par de puntos verdosos expandirse de forma tan grande que seguramente sentía que todo fue un sueño, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que estaba despierto pero al momento de volver a fijar su vista a donde se encontraban pero no había nada. Probablemente había sido algo de su imaginación pero le era imposible creerlo se veían más humanos de lo que él le daría características a lo que aseguraba eran unos ojos, se mostraban mucho más vivos a comparación de los que siempre veía. Era tan extraño.

 **-¿Qué ha sido eso?-** se susurró a sí mismo, aun haciendo el intento por encontrar la misma mirada en aquella habitación pero no se encontraba nada, todo estaba en su lugar, no había nadie pero no podía darle crédito a su imaginación por la simple razón que nunca en su vida podría dar con una descripción tan exacta a la mirada tan ilusionada como las que se encontraban en niños tan pequeños

 ** _-Hey ¿Tan temprano ya estas volviéndote loco?-_**

Hubiera contestado con algo sarcástico o inclusive con cierto toque de no estar de humor para escucharlo pero se encontraba tan pensativo con aquello que había sucedido momentos atrás, había algo en ellos que simplemente lo atrapaban pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto debía pensar sobre eso? Tal vez si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de soñarlos, de que aquello fuera lo último que haya ocurrido en su cabeza antes de reaccionar pero…simplemente era imposible.

Estaba completamente seguro que no podía soñar con algo tan ilusionista.

 ** _-¿Me escuchas?-_**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-**

 ** _-¿Qué estás buscando?_**

 **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-**

Esas palabras era la única justificación que necesitaba por lo cual tuvo que levantarse rápidamente en busca de sus cosas, como su chaqueta y su mochila para salir corriendo escaleras abajo como si de ello dependiera su vida pero tal vez en ese momento solo quería saber si su cordura aun se encontraba a salvo; a quien engañaba, simplemente quería una respuesta, una simple solución del porque aquellos ojos simplemente no podían salir de su mente, de tener la sensación de que si no los volvía a ver tal vez iba a perder aun más el sentido común. Había algo en ellos que lo obligaban a querer buscarlos, como si el sentido de vivir se reflejara en estos.

¿Es acaso que en realidad nunca vio tanta curiosidad e inocencia en una sola mirada?

¿En realidad estaba dispuesto a buscarla como si en verdad alguien la hubiera portado y nunca se hubiera dado cuenta? Definitivamente, algo estaba mal. No debería buscar algo que probablemente era una ilusión pero algo lo obligaba, algo quería descubrir lo que era…se sentía simplemente obligado a encontrar el dueño o la dueña de aquel par de esmeraldas que estaban a punto de sacarlo de quicio.

No tuvo tiempo de ni siquiera revisar si tenía todo lo necesario para salir o si importaba que desayunara algo, era tanto el deseo de descubrirlo ahora mismo que nada lo detuvo y lo que marco su inicio de la búsqueda fue el ruido de la puerta azotándose tras de él para emprender una carrera al único lugar donde suponía que estarían todos: en el partido inicial del año. Odiaba demasiado aquella tradición pero era el único sitio donde aseguraba que estarían todos.

Solo le quedaba tener un poco de suerte para descubrir quien ahora sería su nueva tortura, quien seria ahora quien lo iba a volver más loco de lo que probablemente ya estaba.

Alguien debería detenerlo.

…

 **-¿En que estaba pensando al venir aquí?-** se preguntó mientras se quejaba ¿En realidad se había dedicado a buscar aquella tonalidad cuando existían enormes variedades? Simplemente en ese momento no pensó en lo estúpido que era ello

Podía observar una multitud de personas tanto de pie como sentadas, otras hablando con los jugadores y algunos en los puestos de comida. Era imposible cumplir con su objetivo pero ya estaba ahí de pie como para darse vuelta atrás, aparte de que no quería sentirse más idiota de lo que seguramente se veía. Se acomodó su chaqueta antes de soltar un suspiro resignado si no comenzaba en ese mismo instante seguramente no acabaría ni la 3° parte de la que había en todo ese sitio ¿Por qué no pudo esperarse a que nuevamente tuviera clases? ¿Por qué dejo manipularse por un instinto? Simplemente porque era un tonto. Pero no era necesario recordarlo con estarlo ahí se lo aseguraba con tanta sencillez que hubiera preferido algún sarcasmo sin importar lo malo que fuera.

 ** _-Bonito lugar pero pensaba que no te gustaban estos sitios ¿O es acaso que en verdad te agradan? ¿Has querido jugar un rato?-_**

 **-Deja de molestar, solo estoy buscando algo, aparte ¿En serio crees que estos sitios son de mi agrado? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, un niño de 6 años?-** susurro mientras caminaba observando a aquellos que estaban cerca de donde se encontraban haciendo el esfuerzo de poder ver bien sus ojos y tener que saludar para disimular sus planes

La sensación de tener que socializar era asquerosa, no quería por ningún motivo fingir que estaba contento por verlos a todos cuando en realidad se empezaba a arrepentir de tener esa idea y ponerla en marcha cuando sería casi imposible encontrar lo que quería. Era como si fuera un niño jugando a ser un detective, tan aferrado de encontrar lo que quería, no podía sentirse más patético ahora.

 ** _-¿Te gusta hablar tanto con las personas?-_**

 **-No-**

 **- _¿Entonces por qué las estas saludando?-_**

 **-Por algún motivo-**

 ** _-¿Cuál es ese motivo?-_**

 **-¿No puedes quedarte callado?-** tuvo que alzar la mano y fingir una sonrisa teniendo que esforzarse a que no pareciera de desprecio hasta que finalmente pudo bajar la mano entre quejidos **-¿Sabes qué? Mejor sigue hablando, eres menos molesto que tener que saludar a todos-**

 ** _-Deberías decirme que es lo que tramas-_**

 **-No estoy haciendo un plan malvado para dominar el mundo-**

Nuevamente tuvo que sonreír al ver como las personas lo saludaban y de vez en cuando le invitaban a que los acompañara, otras se burlaban y la gran mayoría se sorprendía por el simple hecho de que su presencia se encontrara en un lugar tan concurrido. Debía admitir que ni el mismo podía creer que se encontraba en ese lugar donde las personas parecían encajar mucho mejor que él en cualquier intento de parecer normal en vez de una persona interesada por encontrar algo.

Había visto suficientes ojos como para asegurar que ninguno de ellos era lo que buscaba y aquello de alguna forma lo decepcionaba aun sabiendo que eso era imposible ¿Por qué debería sentirse mal si ya estaba advertido de que eso probablemente iba a ser un total fracaso? ¿Por qué le tenía esperanza a encontrar aquella tonalidad en específico? Debería ser que algo le había afectado, seguramente el hecho de ser vigilado a las 24 horas por los 7 días de la semana y lo que seguramente se convertiría en los 365 días del año estaba haciendo que su cerebro terminara siendo papilla. Al menos no era el fin, o eso esperaba.

 ** _-¿Y esa cara larga? ¿Ya has decidido que te cansaste de fingir ser normal?-_**

 **-Lo que digas-** no evito buscar una banca para sentarse y poner la mochila a un lado he recargarse en este, todo ese rato había sido un desperdicio de su tiempo y lo peor de todo es que aún le quedaba aquella sensación de haber fallado. No era algo agradable al final de cuentas aun si aquello era lo más probable: Encontrar un fracaso que era imposible de evadir, ahora sin duda empezaba a sentirse como un inútil.

 ** _-Vamos, ya dime ¿Qué es lo que buscabas con tanta desesperación?-_**

 **-Lo que seguramente es una ilusión, creo que finalmente me he vuelto loco-**

 ** _-Solo estás hablando solo todo mundo lo hace pero se mas especifico, soy parte de tu mente pero no puedo leerla ¿Sabes? No soy un ser divino ni nada parecido-_**

 **-¿Por qué tanto afán de querer saberlo?-**

 **- _Porque tengo curiosidad, por el amor al infierno ¿Quieres que muera de nuevo para que me digas?-_**

Suspiro, no es como si realmente le quedara de otra **–Buscaba a alguien con los ojos verdes-**

 ** _-¿Por qué?-_**

 **-No lo sé, ¿Qué parte de estoy loco no entiendes? Estoy hablando contigo frente a una gran multitud de personas ¿No crees que eso da una idea de lo que hago no es normal?-**

 ** _-Creo que vi a un chico de ojos verdes cerca de donde salían los jugadores, no es nadie de tu salón te puedo asegurar-_**

Guardo silencio unos segundos como si aquella ayuda fuera casi como una trampa **-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?-**

 ** _-Lo prometo, si no está ahí juro que no volveré a molestarte en todo lo que resta de tu vida-_**

Pudo haberse quedado a pensar un poco, en asegurarse de que aquello era verdad pero no dudo en ningún momento en volverse a parrar con sus cosas para emprender caminata a la dirección que le habían indicado; en definitiva, algo debía estar mal con él por verse a tal necesidad de encontrar aquel tono que juraba lo estaba atormentando. Era una extraña sensación, le gustaba lo que reflejaba al mismo tiempo que lo detestaba debería averiguar el por qué sucedía aquello.

El por qué esa maldita mirada reflejaba más esperanza que todas las palabras falsas que llegaron a dedicarle para intentar animarlo.

Resultaba incluso gracioso como era la única cosa que no fuera su guitarra a la que le ponía empeño para no fracasar, en donde literalmente se esforzaba por encontrarlo y estaba seguro (o casi lo suficiente) de que no se encontraba donde le habían dicho por lo cual cuando estuvo finalmente por tirar la toalla y dejarle de poner interés a algo que seguramente iba hacerle mal sintió como algo chocaba contra el solo haciendo que se quejara. Estaba molesto ya que vio su mochila caer al suelo.

 **-¿Es acaso que no ves?-** estaba irritado no solamente por ganarse un golpe sino que estar todo un rato en ese lugar era una tortura

 **-Pero tú eres quien me choco-**

 **-No soy estúpido, si claramente tu-**

Tuvo que callar al momento en que lo vio a los ojos, casi obligado a parpadear varias veces para asegurar que aquello no era una mentira. Estaba finalmente frente a él, esa mirada que apareció como si nada, como si estuviera conectado a esta pero juraba que nunca en su vida lo había visto y era imposible que apareciera entre las sombras como si nada.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** su manera de preguntar sonaba más que nada a una amenaza asegurando que si no contestaba pasarían cosas malas

Tuvo que tomar aire como si con ello buscara una excusa para marcharse pero deseaba tanto quedarse como para rendirse después de todo ya estaba rompiendo las reglas **–Mi nombre es…-** no tenía ninguno en la mente y no deseaba ser conocido por Napoleón **–Soy Zack-**

 **-Tienes una voz familiar… ¿Te he visto antes?-**

 **-No lo creo, no sé ni siquiera quien eres ¿No se te ha ocurrido decirme tu nombre?-**

Estaba seguro que eso era socializar pero si lo dejaba hasta ahí seguramente aquello lo lamentaría **–Jonathan-**

Intentaba no sonreír, le era tan difícil hacer aquello ya que se sentía tan bien no ser rechazado por este **–Mucho gusto Jonathan-** lo miro estirar su mano como si aquello fuera la presentación más formal y normal a lo que llegarían ambos, tuvo que tomar aire y rogar por cualquier cosa que no lo traspasara pero al momento en que no sucedió aquello solo pudo sentirse aliviado

Definitivamente su curiosidad había terminado condenando su trabajo, pero era imposible no querer arriesgarse siendo que el otro lo tenía tan curioso.

Solo le quedaba rogar que no fuera descubierto.


	7. Experimento

**Capítulo 6: Experimento**

 ** _Era inhumano jugar con la cabeza de otros_**

 ** _Era una crueldad experimentar con la vida de otros_**

 ** _Pero nadie tenía derecho a juzgar a un demonio sabiendo lo que son_**

 ** _Porque no era anormal que aquellos experimentaran con la humanidad_**

 ** _Pero lo que si era realmente extraño_**

 ** _Es que él deseaba experimentar a su lado_**

* * *

Porque no había necesidad de aclararlo en ese instante, porque no había necesidad de dar una explicación sobrela decisión tan arriesgada que tomo en ese momento, simplemente no había nada que contar o decir después de todo ya estaba hecho, no daría vuelta atrás. Tal vez fue un impulso o un deseo, ni el mismo estaba seguro de porque lo hizo pero las cosas pasaron por algún motivo que lamentablemente era desconocido incluso para él.

No podía encontrar la respuesta a su duda ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿En qué momento pensó que presentarse iba a ser la solución a todo? ¿Es acaso que había perdido la cabeza?

Debía ser imposible, no debía ser real aquello. Necesitaba creer que no lo hizo por verlo sonreír al conseguir calma finalmente, no podía aceptar que lo había hecho por la sola razón que parecía tan desesperado en volver a mirarlo; es que aquello debía ser un sueño, seguramente estaba soñando entonces ¿Por qué se quedaba despidiéndose? ¿Por qué sentía que alguien le había robado el aliento que definitivamente no tenía? Incluso sentía una extraña sensación. Era imposible, necesitaba que alguien le asegurase que todo eso no era real. Que no estaba actuando raro.

Porque se sentía utilizado por el mismo, se sentía como un experimento, era como si estuviera aprueba pero ciertamente ¿De qué?

Tal vez del hecho que no se sentía satisfecho, que todo aquello lo confundía a la misma vez que lo atraía, era la curiosidad combinada con el deseo de salir de ese momento tan extraño. Se necesitaba convencer que no era el único que no salía de esa duda, que exactamente, ambos se encontraban en las mismas. Se negaba a dejar las cosas así, no iba a soportar la idea de que el otro no fuera parte de todo ello.

Si quería experimentar con el vería que no sería el único afectado.

Porque Sowachowski no era capaz de comprender que por primera vez alguien le ayudaba a experimentar el cómo ser un humano como los demás sin que nadie temiera, sin que nadie lo viera como algo raro.

Era la sola razón que no podía creer que se sintiera de esa manera cuando todo solo era una ilusión.

Se negaba a ser el único loco.

…

 **-Jonathan, despierta-**

Hizo algún tipo de quejido que mostraba que aquello no era lo mejor que pudiera hacer en esos momentos siendo que no anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas tener que asistir a las clases "voluntarias" del sábado.

 **-Arriba quejidos durmiente, se hará tarde-**

Abrió los ojos un poco para encontrarse aquella tonalidad tan especial más aquel rostro que mostraba cierta burla al verlo tan "decidido" a levantarse temprano cuando era su obligación asistir a clases de "auto-superación, confianza en uno, metas a futuro" y todas esas cosas que lograban arrullarlo al final de todo **-¿Eh? ¿Zack?-** pregunto atontado/adormilado en realidad parecía ni siquiera que hacia el esfuerzo por mirarlo mejor o el de acomodarse en la cama

No evito reír en bajo antes de tener que sonreír

 **-No llegues tarde, dormilón-**

Tuvo que tallarse los ojos al mismo tiempo en que contaba lentamente hasta 10, aquello debía ser otra mentira, estaba seguro que estaba siendo un sueño pero exactamente ¿Por qué debía ser él quien se apareciera así sobre sus pensamientos? Algo estaba mal, era obvio que aquello estaba afectándole demasiado; definitivamente ni siquiera podía ser normal ni siquiera cuando dormía. Eso debería ser un nuevo record, alguien de una maldita vez debía darle su inútil premio. No podía soportar eso cada mañana, no le gustaba la idea de obsesionarse con algo mucho menos de alguien; es que simplemente no deseaba ser dependiente de un solo rostro que ni siquiera conocía a la perfección ¿Dónde queda la explicación de aquel sueño tan real y fantasioso?

 **-¿No piensas hacerme caso?-**

 **-Es demasiado temprano para estar alucinando-** opino antes de negarse a abrir los ojos, simplemente no quería de nuevo verse obligado a hablar con todo mundo por la extraña razón de querer ver nuevamente aquellos ojos tan enigmáticos, solo hacía que los quisiera odiar aun si no podía con ello

 **-¿Crees que soy una ilusión? Eso me ofende Jonathan-** comento en tono molesto antes de tronar los dedos **–Ya sé cómo mostrarte que esto no es un sueño-** declaro con aire decidió de mostrar que el ciertamente no se trataba de algo falso, eso lo molestaba y bastante

Suspiro negándose a creer ello, intentando cubrirse la cara con su almohada **–Quiero dor-**

Odiaba que le robaran las palabras de la boca o el hecho de quedarse congelado pero le era imposible no reaccionar de esa forma cuando una suave presión se ubicaba en su frente haciendo sacar la última palabra de una forma baja y casi atontada. No sabía lo que sucedía ni el hecho de porque sentía un escalofrío en todo su ser, como si algo gélido se posara en su cuerpo para dar aquello que parecía lo más cercano a un beso como los que antes le daba su madre para hacerle pensar que todo estaba mejor.

Pero definitivamente eso no estaba mejor, era extraño, raro, peculiar y cualquier otra palabra similar que lo llevaba a la confusión total.

Cuando se separó, sentía que podía respirar cuando no lo hacía como si el hecho de haber besado su frente le devolviera el aliento siendo que no podría quitárselo **-No soy una ilusión ni un sueño, soy más real de lo que piensas-** susurro casi con la dificultad de hablar, estaba haciendo las cosas sin pensar, otra vez

Y ahí se encontraba una batalla, el de si irse, el de si abrir los ojos finalmente, dos peleas que parecían distintas pero que eran necesarias para llegar a un mismo final. Era tan difícil la decisión, era tan peligroso el deseo de hacer lo que la mente mandaba en esos instantes temiendo a que todo ello fuera un juego que ellos mismos creaban pero a la vez desconocían. No podían comprenderlo, todo se encontraba enredado entre tantos pensamientos que no los dejaban escapar; a veces las cosas que uno hacia era puro instinto pero ni siquiera lo que había sucedido en ese segundo podría hacer sentir que fuera eso.

Porque tal vez a uno le costaba pensar más y al otro le dificultaba pensar menos.

 **-Necesito acabar con todo esto-** decidió al momento en que abrió los ojos e hizo sus sospechas reales al no ver a nadie frente suyo **–No puedo seguir soportando esto, no puedo comprender porque me sucede esto a mí-** y aunque la desilusión ni la esperanza hicieron presente tuvo que tocarse la frente como si con ello pudiera asegurar que ahí había sucedido todo. Estaba necesitando urgentemente un respiro.

Aunque Sock deseaba tanto haberse quedado y mostrar que en realidad se encontraba ahí no sabría que decir ni como mirarlo. La vergüenza era inevitable pero también era extraña ya que ¿De qué debería arrepentirse? No era algo anormal, no era algo fuera de aquel mundo ¿Entonces porque sentía que acababa de cometer el experimento más grande del siglo? ¿Por qué sentía que el resultado de aquella prueba lo hubiese revivido momentáneamente? Jonathan sin duda tenía una esencia única de la cual al ser probada era difícil olvidarla. Es como si cerca suyo la vida y la muerte tuvieran un nuevo sentido.

Temía y quería saber de ello.

Por eso no era extraño el verlo levantarse tan apurado como la ultima vez, el de dar vueltas por la habitación declarando que todo aquello no era más que una mala jugada de sus pensamientos, que simplemente podría estar alucinando gracias a todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. En parte era divertido verlo de esa manera tan paranoica solo por las cosas que le provocaba ¿Eso se supone que debía hacer? ¿Mencionarlo pidiendo que ya no volviera a sentir lo mismo? ¿Qué lo culpara de alguna manera sin hechos que justificaran aquello? Porque si era así estaba contento, no por el hecho de que lograra su objetivo (en realidad era lo último que podía pasarle por su cabeza) sino el que lo tomara como algo tan importante para sentirse loco ahora que lo observaba.

Le gustaba ser notado, le gustaba cuando este parecía perder la cabeza por el pero ¿Aquello estaba bien? ¿Eso debería sentirse realmente bien? No lo comprendía y por un momento no quería hacerlo y seguir disfrutando del apuro del otro por salir y despejar la mente.

Es que por un segundo el mismo la perdía cuando se encontraba tan cerca y veía por unos segundos que este mostraba lo que siempre encerraba como si justamente el encontrara la llave que ni el mismo se animaba a entregarse a sí mismo.

Algo debía estar mal seguramente, si todo estuviera yendo de maravilla no estaría siguiéndolo dispuesto a que los dos se perdieran en algo desconocido.

…

 **-Finalmente-** suspiro aliviado de encontrarse solo en la parada de autobús, sin nadie alrededor solo él y lo que seguramente serian las canciones de Valhalla Soundbox por el resto de ese extraño día

Y cuando todo se encontraba en calma, cuando miraba a su celular para elegir la lista de reproducción como casi siempre lo hacía termino sorprendiéndose al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con una sonrisa y una mirada amigable por parte de este; hizo una mueca al momento en que sentía cierta incomodidad ¿Es acaso que no podría evitarlo? ¿Qué tan difícil era no encontrarse con esos ojos? Algo debía estar en su contra, lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue simplemente hundirse en hombros y volver a lo mismo.

Era como otros, podría ignorarlo pero ¿Por qué sentía que si lo hacía iba a sufrir más cosas? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba desde que este apareció no ha escuchado a Sock. Su situación debe ser única, nadie más en todo el mundo podría comparársele en ese instante y no importaba si aquello era erróneo así lo sentía.

Sintió el cómo tocaban su hombro por lo cual miro a donde lo solicitaban para encontrarse con ese rostro que exigía atención por su parte: era como ver a un perro haciendo ojos tristes por conseguir algo de comida. Eso debía ser ilegal.

 **-¿Me estas ignorando?-** pregunto con aquel toque de sentirse mal por ello, disimulado o no, no le gustaba nuevamente que este lo dejara ahí como si ni siquiera estuviera frente suyo

Deseaba contestar con algo duro y cortante pero no lo lograba, no podía arruinarle la alegría que este cargaba ya que por algún motivo si este no miraba con el mismo brillo de siempre o con la sonrisa leve que se formaba por su culpa se sentiría como la peor persona y no tendría ni idea del por qué sentiría eso **–Sí y no-**

Se hundió en hombros mostrando con un simple gesto que aquello no era claro **–Me confundes-**

 **-No estoy de humor para hablar, no he podido descansar estos días-**

 **-Oh, lo entiendo pero eso no significa que no me puedas saludar-**

 **-Zack, en verdad quisiera no hablar-**

 **-Pero podríamos…-**

 **-No estoy de humor ¿Entiendes?-**

 **-De acuerdo, perdón por molestarte yo…no se que estaba esperando, no sé porque me ilusione con esto es que eres el primero que me ha saludado desde que vivo aquí y cuando te vi pensé que podíamos conocernos mas pero entiendo, lo siento no quise ser una molestia-**

Obtuvo lo que quiso, en verdad existía un silencio en ese ambiente pero no se sentía cómodo ni siquiera contento con ello ya que el otro le provocaba cierta compasión y lástima que solo hacía que tuviera que tomarse el cabello de una forma desesperada para encontrar calma absoluta.

 **-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir así pero siento que mi cabeza va a explotar cada vez que te veo y encontrarte aquí solo ha hecho que asegure que nuevamente empiece a soñar despierto-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** fingió no saber, estaba más consciente que inclusive el pero siendo que él era el culpable de todo no debía mostrar que estaba seguro de eso **-¿Es que ves algo malo en mi?-**

No sabía cómo explicarlo si el mismo no entendía ¿Cómo decirle a este? **–No, ni siquiera te conozco, es un milagro que en este punto este hablando contigo pero hay algo en ti que me obliga a quedarme y si me quedo sin ideas decir cualquier estupidez, porque te busque solo porque sentí que tus ojos eran un sueño tan irreal que era capaz de obsesionarme por algo que no es real-** suspiro antes de tomar la punta de su nariz y negar con la cabeza **–No puede escucharse bien en cualquier situación que lo pongas-**

Empezó a reír por ello **–Eres extraño Jonathan-** cuando calmo un poco la burla solo pudo sonreírle **–Eso me gusta-**

Estaba atónito **-¿Qué?-**

 **-¿A qué clase de persona no le gusta que le digan que les gusta sus ojos?-** mostro una sonrisa traviesa al verlo desconcertado por ello **–Gracias, igual, a mi me gusta el azul metálico que tienes-**

 **-¿Gracias? Pero yo no…-**

El autobús se estaciono frente a ellos solo haciendo que viera al de gorra de aviador a alentarlo a hacer una carrera para quien subía primero pero el solo lograba quedarse quieto en su lugar observándolo ¿Qué demonios sucedió en esos momentos? ¿En qué momento literalmente había dicho que le gustaban sus ojos? Tal vez por eso evitaba socializar con su alrededor, se comportaban diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado: a la normalidad, simpleza. Cada uno de ellos hacia algo más extrovertido que solo hacía que se perdiera cada vez más.

 **-¿Qué esperas?-**

Miro lo como lo incitaba a subir con un ademan haciendo que tuviera que reaccionar para poder subirse y observarlo de extraña manera ¿Por qué a pesar de un inicio en donde lo "ofendió" le seguía hablando? ¿Por qué de manera tan repentina le había dicho que le gustaba su tono? Aquello lo dejaba más perdido de lo que debería estar.

 **-Vamos-**

No fue ni siquiera consciente del que su mano se encontraba atrapada con la de este para que tuviera que caminar y tomaran un asiento juntos sin siquiera haberle preguntado si le parecía bien compartir el lugar o el de si le molestaba el de tener que sentarse junto con este. Estaba impactado por aquella energía tan impaciente que el otro transmitía, el cómo se le quedaba mirando como si tuviera algo que decir pero al momento en que encontraba palabras el otro parecía extinguirlas con un simple gesto de prestar atención de una forma bastante infantil.

 **-¿Sabes que esto es secuestro?-**

 **-Estas exagerando, si los secuestradores se llevaran a las víctimas a una escuela sería lo más cruel que pudieran hacer ¿Crees que soy alguien quien no tiene corazón? No es como si tuvieras la oportunidad de faltar, bueno sí, creo que soy cruel en ese caso-**

Aquel era un disparate tan peculiar que no evitaba reírse por lo extraño que era **–Y el raro soy yo-**

 **-Lo sigues siendo-**

 **-Creo que tú lo eres mal-**

 **-¿Y eso que significa?-** se cruzo de brazos a punto de iniciar un puchero por sentirse ofendido de alguna manera

 **-** **Que creo que me gusta-**

Poco a poco a Sock se le estaba escapando la idea principal de su trabajo incluso de su propio experimento.


	8. Reconocimiento

**"5 FASES PARA LA DOMINACIÓN"**

 **Capítulo 7, fase I: Reconocimiento**

 ** _Duerme, vive y respira como el enemigo_**

 ** _No dejes que nada de él se vuelva una incógnita sin resolver_**

 ** _No te complazcas con respuestas sencillas_**

 ** _Descubre hasta la parte más oscura de su alma_**

 ** _Porque cuando hagas un reconocimiento total de su ser_**

 ** _Te sorprenderá lo que no es conocido_**

* * *

No hubo ningún momento en que no prestara toda su atención a los gestos de este que daba cuando no hablaba o incluso sus reacciones ante el dialogo, chistes o cosas que mencionaba de una forma rápida y en ocasiones que no se entendían sin importar las veces que lo dijera. Se percato que cada sonrisa duraba 3 segundos antes de volver a una expresión neutral que no expresaba nada, que en vez en cuando evitaba reír ante las tonterías que admitía salían de su boca, que en ocasiones lo observaba como si fuera un ser extraño o el hecho de que rodara los ojos ante una broma mala que causaba una gracia aunque fuera poca.

Porque a pesar de ser sencillas explicaban más de lo que esperaba, en realidad al ser tan cortas parecía que al momento en que se alargaban era especial como si de verdad eso mereciera que sus ojos por un momento se iluminaran por un segundo para mostrar que aquello simplemente logro hacerlo disfrutar de alguna forma su compañía; eran logros bastante complacientes, era como aprobar/lograr cualquier obstáculo puesto en el infierno para ganarte un lugar y mientras más lo lograra mas ganaría. Jonathan dejaría de ser un misterio, dejaría de ser algo tan raro, simplemente podría al fin sentirse satisfecho y no sentirse necesitado de saber cada cosa aun sin importar que tan insignificantes fueran.

 **-Ahora exactamente ¿Qué se debe hacer?-** pregunto al momento de bajar cada uno de los escalones del autobús en pequeños saltos haciendo cómico aquello gracias al uso de su falda que de vez en cuando movió con coquetería en forma de juego **–Es la primera vez que vengo a una escuela-**

 **-Debes estar bromeando-**

 **-¿El jardín de niños cuenta?-**

Lo miro por unos segundos preguntándose como rayos lograba estar en ese lugar si no había estudiado durante tanto tiempo aunque también vino a su cabeza la posibilidad de que sus padres lo habrían educado en casa o algo parecido, no tenía idea, es mas ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía o quien era pero se encontraba a su lado ¿Qué tanto debería saber? Nada, no es como si en realidad quisiera conocer algo, no es como si quisiera conocerlo **-¿Has estudiado en casa?-** ¿Por qué su cerebro ordenaba cosas diferentes a lo que deseaba?

Asintió ante eso, no fue la mejor educación y tampoco aprendió lo que se esperaba pero sabía leer, hablar y escribir y para el eso se consideraba lo único vital para sobrevivir alrededor **–Varios años, la escuela no es lo mío ¿No te gustaría intentarlo alguna vez? Puedes ir a la hora que sea y tener todo el tiempo libre que desees-**

Negó con la cabeza **–No es de mi gusto tener que estar varias horas sentado frente a alguien que conozca y quiera preocuparse de mí-**

 **-Entonces podemos escapar-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

Lo miro guiñar un ojo antes de caminar a una dirección diferente a donde se encontraba la entrada de la puerta principal para ingresar al instituto educacional, tuvo que negar con la cabeza como si se estuviera tratando de los sueños que lo mantenían despierto a altas horas de la madrugada hasta que caía dormido por volver a despertar al segundo de sentirlos. No debía seguir algo que parecía ser lo más cercano a una sombra que desaparecería cuando menos se lo esperaba; era definitivo, era lo más cercano a una sombra pero libre de poder decidir de quien ir detrás, tan ligero e inquieto que no podía ser domado. Debía ser un estúpido al momento en que lo siguió como si aquello fuera su obligación.

Era una cuestión ¿Por qué seguir algo que hacía presencia cuando quería? ¿Por qué perseguir algo que probablemente era el sueño más problemático que jamás pudo haber tenido? Si, era lo más idiota que podría hacer pero la curiosidad, el deseo de conocer algo tan extraño dominaba muy a pesar de querer evitar todo aquello. Porque al momento de conocerlo existía algo en su interior que demanda, gritaba y exigía que acabara todo eso sin importar los métodos que tuviera que usar. Porque comúnmente era un desastre pero cuando soñaba con su mirada, cuando podía jurar que sentía sus labios todo en él se tranquilizaba, las voces morían y la paz renacía de las penumbras que creaba para evitar que el corazón se acelerara de una emoción tan brutal y asquerosamente peligrosa.

Estaba delirando, estaba pensando tanto, a punto de estallar cuando ahora estaba tan calmado buscando con la mirada aquello que parecía salir de una alucinación.

 **-¿Zack? ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? Me meteré en problemas por tu culpa-**

 **-¿Y eso acaso es un problema para ti?-**

Tuvo que darse la media vuelta para encontrarlo tan sonriente mientras fingía inocencia ante las palabras mencionadas, hizo una mueca ante el comentario tan despreocupado **-¿Entonces por qué me quejo?-** pregunto siendo que aquello le parecía lo más absurdo de aclarar **–Deberíamos volver-**

Su rostro expreso duda ante eso, como si fuera una palabra desconocida en su vocabulario **-¿Volver? ¿Por qué quisiera volver?-** expresaba aquellas dudas como si el otro conociera cada una de sus respuestas

 **-Porque es nuestra obligación o al menos la mía de tener que venir a este sitio-** reclamo dando leves pasos para acercarse y que este no pudiera escapar o se asustara, lo trataba en ese punto como si fuera un animal que huiría en un movimiento que detectara peligroso

Cada paso que daba solo miraba como el otro reía, parecía entretenerle la forma en que se acercaba. Era como a pesar de estar consciente de lo que pudiera pasar, aun si hubiera peligro quería que aquello sucediera, estaba pensando si de verdad aquello no era una trampa.

 **-Eso me parece aburrido-**

 **-¿Y en que momento yo pedí tu opinión?-** se percato que no era el único que avanzaba ahora, esta vez parecía que el otro quisiera acortarle la espera

 **-En ninguno pero ¿Acaso eso importa?-** dio más pasos, tan cortos y divertidos de sus propias acciones **-¿Es acaso que me quieres detener?-**

 **-No sería mala idea-**

No era necesario dejar claro que entre ellos dos marcaban el inicio de un conflicto calmado en donde solo sus ojos eran quienes peleaban aunque Jonathan parecía más que nada luchar contra sí mismo y no dejarse engañar por aquellos orbes verdes. Pero todo termino en el momento en que estaban tan cerca, en que esa sonrisa burlona sobresalió de aquel rostro en tono canela, en que sus brazos se encontraron alrededor de su cuello.

Odiaba tanto que su corazón en ese punto no pudiera reaccionar.

 **-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que hago que las personas pierdan la cabeza cuando quieren pararme?-**

En ese momento el no estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el sentido total de normalidad.

 **-Creo que no-**

Su risa, ese suave sonido proveniente de él hacía eco en todos lados, era un ruido que estaba a punto de hacerlo querer arrancarse el cabello. No podía creer todos los sentimientos combinados que lo hacían ser un total desastre. Estaba tan confundido, lo detestaba tanto.

 **-Entonces creo que tu primer trabajo del día es conocerme y yo a ti, después de todo querías tener una actividad bien ahí la tienes ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?-**

Probablemente en su cabeza se encontraría tantas preguntas batallando por salir primero pero la única duda que pudo ganar en ese momento fue **-¿Qué eres?-**

Tal vez esa pregunta realmente era absurda al borde de rozar la idiotez, pero sentía, aseguraba que no era exactamente una persona normal inclusive de que fuera real, estaba al borde de sentir que se encontraba durmiendo o que inclusive estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Era tan fácil adivinar que este lo único que quería hacer era despertar de lo que pensaba que era tan bizarro como para estar ocurriendo en ese instante.

Porque en realidad podía sentir una sensación parecida al miedo, porque podía escuchar su propio corazón palpitando de forma tan veloz y a la vez deteniéndose de repente que a ese paso podría explotarle el pecho, la respiración apenas podía salir y entrar; era curioso como parecía entrar a un ataque de pánico cuando lucia tan tranquilo, tan quieto. Estaba hecho un desastre.

 **-Soy un humano ¿Qué se supone que debería ser?-**

 **-Una jaqueca-**

 **-Muy gracioso Jonathan, pero vamos ¿En qué parte de tu vida no vas a sufrir una jaqueca?-**

 **-Seguramente cuando no te encuentres cerca-**

 **-Entonces soy especial ¿Eso tratas de decir?-**

 **-Espera, yo no, es decir ¿Por qué tanto gusto en poner palabras en mi boca?-**

Parpadeo de forma tan suave ante eso, mostrando que no tenía idea de lo que decía - **¿Estoy poniendo palabras en tu boca?-**

Hizo un gruñido por eso, estaba perdiendo la calma **-¿A quién intentas engañar?-**

 **-¿Y cómo sabes que tú no eres quien se quiere a engañar a sí mismo?-**

Palabras tan bajas, tan exactas para que al momento en que este se inclinara hiciera sentir que todo su cuerpo se presionaba para no perder la cabeza aunque sea tan solo que este se acercara a su mejilla y soplara en su oído como si con ello consiguiera derrumbarlo y muy en el fondo algo en él se hizo añicos de forma tan rápida que aseguraba que si se movía algo mas lo haría.

 **-Si no te conoces a ti mismo y mucho menos a mi ¿Cómo quieres reconocer si no es tu cabeza quien hace las ilusiones?-**

Sintió como aquellos brazos se deslizaban para soltar su cuello, él como aquel brillo en sus ojos tomaban cierta maldad como si en verdad quisiera cumplir la amenaza de hacerlo perder la cabeza. Eso, si eso, no era más que un cuerpo, nada más que la prisión de un alma que no podía ser domada; era tan desesperante, no podía contenerla cuando se obligaba a querer pararla para poder encontrarse tranquilo. Se aceleraba, se detenía, había un caos, había calma. Todo estaba perdido, el estaba perdido.

 **-¿Cuándo iniciamos la clase?-**

Si seguía de ese modo seguramente estaría más loco de lo que se suponía que estaba.

…

 **-Entonces ¿Con que en realidad has convivido con muchas personas y vivido con ellas sin siquiera saber quiénes son? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que aquello es demasiado arriesgado y bastante tonto?-**

 **-Los riesgos son divertidos además solo tienen uno que otro pecado pero ¿Quién no lo tiene?-** estaba tan relajado ante eso, era verdad que muchas cosas ya no sorprendían en el infierno **–Así que ¿Siempre te ha gustado tocar guitarra?-**

 **-Sí, supongo que es uno de mis instrumentos favoritos ¿Qué hay de ti?-** lo miro para después estirar sus brazos y mirar el cielo, aun se preguntaba como el otro lo había convencido de tirarse en el pasto y preguntarse tantas cosas sin sentido, cada vez que un respondía, preguntaba y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaran a la última pregunta que habían propuesto cada quien en silencio cuando se desarrollo todo aquel caos **-¿Algo que te llame la atención en la música?-**

 **-No, pero me gusta bailarla ¿Eso contaría?-** no estaba seguro que aquello fuera una respuesta correcta pero tampoco que estuviera errónea

Suspiro divertido para después asentir **–Digamos que cuenta por esta vez-**

 **-¿Por qué no eres así con todos? Ya sabes, eres simpático, tocas la guitarra, tienes puntos de vista tan interesantes, eres paciente, inteligente y cuando te enojas eres muy gracioso ¿Por qué Jonathan Combs se debería esconder de otros?-** mientras más escuchaba sobre su vida, mientras más lo conocía empezaba a reconocer de forma clara que este era sorprendente, que guardaba tantas cosas que serian capaz de deleitar aunque sea a un grupo de personas que lo aceptarían sin dudarlo

Es que simplemente, el otro podría conquistar a quien sea que se lo propusiera

No evitaba reír por aquella introducción a su pregunta, era como si quisiera vender algo de drama a su duda **–Porque no todos me hacen perder la cabeza y nadie está lo suficientemente loco para intentar ver lo que soy aunque no me molesta, si el mundo me conociera yo terminaría desconociéndome, no sabría quien soy y ahora que lo pienso no estoy seguro de que contigo sepa qué demonios hago, no pienso y eso me molesta pero sigo siguiéndote ¿No es algo masoquista aquello?-** burlaba, no es como si lo considerada grave solo como si en realidad se estuviera adaptando a este, a su extraño ritmo, a su presencia tan colorida y energética

 **-No-** aseguro antes de tener que ponerse a un costado y mirarlo **–Solo eres un adolescente-**

 **-Muy gracioso-**

 **-Ya sabes, es mi trabajo ser tu bufón-**

Leve sonidos de burla aparecieron entre ambos antes de que rodara los ojos por aquel comentario tan extrañamente familiar pero no le podía dar prioridad, estaba de nuevo perdiéndose en esos ojos, en ese rostro que seguramente otra vez lo harían despertarse desesperado por poder demostrar que eran reales **-¿Por qué eres tan bueno metiéndote a la cabeza de otros?-**

 **-Ya ves, tengo un don-** comento con aquel tono en que dejara de incriminarlo por algo que se "suponía" no tenía ni la más mínima idea **–No sé a qué te refieres, no soy un ser místico o algo parecido ¿Cómo podría estar en tu cabeza?-**

 **-Explícamelo tú, sabes que te he encontrado de casualidad cuando estuve a punto de decidir que no eras más que una alucinación provocada por el estrés-**

 **-Pero eso ya no es mi culpa-** aclaro, con cierta sensación de que algo debería estar revoloteando en su estomago **–Tu eres quien ha querido buscar unos ojos verdes por lo que me has aclarado-**

 **-Estaba buscando tus ojos-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Porque te metiste a mi cabeza ¿Cómo?-** insistió con cierta desesperación de querer saberlo

 **-Desconozco eso-**

Hay cosas que simplemente se debían hacer y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir al castaño fue el de levantarse para caminar sobre sus rodillas para acercarse al pálido quien ahora se encontraba sin idea alguna de lo que estaba haciendo aunque también Sock no estaba seguro de lo que se estaba planeando de forma repentina en su cabeza.

 **-¿Qué diablos?-**

Sus frentes chocaban incluso sus narices, ojos fijos a los otros, labios tan cerca y tan lejos y había que aclarar que el rubio se encontraba debajo del moreno al cual no se le ocurrió mejor idea que encimarse.

Es que no podían ser normales al parecer.

 **-Tal vez si haces todo lo que has soñado dejes de hacerlo ¿Qué tal si lo probamos? ¿Qué seguía después de que te mire?-**

 **-Te volví a soñar…-** no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba su alrededor **–Tu intentabas despertarme y yo lo único que hacía era cubrirme los ojos-**

 **-Hazlo-**

Y no evito cubrirlo con sus manos, sintiendo nuevamente que estaba en su cuarto dudando de abrir los ojos, dudando de taparlos de si en verdad todo eso pasaba o estaba en un coma definitivo y estaba soñando todo eso de una forma tan detallada.

- **¿Qué más?-**

 **-Yo no quise hacerte caso e insistías cada vez más en que me levantara, como si quisieras despertarme para que mirara luego dije que no eras real y tú me quisiste demostrar que me equivocaba-**

 **-¿Cómo?-**

Se detuvo a pensar ¿Qué ganaba con esto? ¿Qué perdía? **–Besaste mi frente-**

Era demasiada la tentación de destapar sus ojos y asegurarse por primera vez por voluntad propia que todo era una mentira pero cuando volvió a sentir aquel beso temió demasiado de que el resultara fuera el mismo, dudaba de verdad si aquello era lo que deseara. Dejo que tomara su tiempo, no se movió ni respiro, solo dejo que este tomara todos los segundos que quisiera y se entretuviera en aquel beso tierno que era tatuado en su frente; debería dejar de temblar, era un terremoto interno lo que solo provocaba al intentar tranquilizarse con aquel gesto que no podía comprender y que no deseaba hacerlo, era el misterio lo que tal vez lo tenía ahí o solamente era sentir que estaba condenado a tenerlo cerca como si fuera su misión estarlo. No podía evitarlo, su respiración se agito y lo trato de disimular, aseguraba que era capaz de ahogarse.

 **-Abre los ojos Jonathan-**

Y por primera vez obedeció aquella orden llevándose la sorpresa de que aquello no había sido producto de su cabeza, que seguían en el mismo lugar, que se encontraba la misma persona que estaba a punto de hacerle perder cualquier sentido. Porque de alguna manera sentía que el otro incluso aseguraba que aquello era un sueño.

Porque aseguraba que también este pensaba que era una ilusión y no lo culpaba, no podía detenerlo, no podía detenerse simplemente dejo de respirar para romper en risas nerviosas. Definitivamente, estaba loco pero ¿Cuándo no lo ha estado desde que la estúpida voz apareció y ahora aquel chico que solo lo hacía dudar de su propia existencia o cordura?

 **-Creo que voy a morir-**

 **-No, aun no-**

 **-Dime que estoy muerto-** paro cuando sintió que ya no podía dar más, cuando empezaba a doler demasiado todo ello que casi podría sentir el cuerpo comprimiéndose para darle una lección y hacerlo callar de una vez por todas **–Si, definitivamente estoy muerto-**

No podía ser ahora él quien reía por aquella negación tan profunda que tenía **–Puedo asegurarte que no lo estas, pero muy probablemente si necesites un psicólogo de forma urgente** –

 **-¿Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión?-**

 **-Lo has hecho tú-**

Lo tiro a un lado antes de fruncir el ceño ante eso y tener que poder pararse de rodillas y ser ahora quien le diera un beso en la frente casi como una acción involuntaria.

 **-Ahora no seré el único loco que esté a punto de declararse muerto-**

 **-No tienes idea de lo que es estarlo-**

Y si, Sock acaba de morir oficialmente, de nuevo.

Algo debía andar mal, algo del reconocimiento debía estar funcionando de una forma diferente pero ha descubierto cosas que no sabía todo a costa de ser besado en la frente…

Y acaba de revivir nuevamente.

Que alguien decida de una vez por todas su estado.


	9. Extra II

_**Hola queridos lectores/as, se que he tenido un tiempo sin actualizar y todo eso pero les estaba haciendo otra sorpresa y no se preocupen, no voy abandonar esta historia pero solo soy alguien complicada para hacer las cosas pero no es nada fuera del otro mundo créanme en mi ya es muy normal.**_

 _ **Cambiando abruptamente el tema, esto se trata de un Au donde nuestro homicida favorita esta vivo y nuestro rubio deprimido es un demonio encantador. Y si se lo preguntan si, es el capitulo mas largo, ahora se lleva el premio y ¿Advertencias? Leve lemmon, no pregunten, me han amenazado para que fuera asi, ojala y lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Vuelvo a recordar, esto se terminara o cancelara hasta que yo lo diga y por cierto...habrá una sorpresa pero esa sorpresa solo existirá cuando todo tenga un fin.**_

* * *

 **ALAS DE ÁNGEL CORAZÓN DE DEMONIO**

 _ **Sería capaz de arrancarle las alas**_

 _ **Sería capaz de arrebatar su inocencia**_

 _ **Destrozarlo, hacerlo caer y hacerle sentir que era menos que la nada**_

 _ **Haría que se sintiera tan inútil**_

 _ **Tan frágil**_

 _ **Tan humano**_

 _ **Porque no permitiría que aquel castaño descubriera el paraíso**_

 _ **Porque no permitirá que se vuelva un ángel y pueda volar**_

 _ **Lejos de sus manos, lejos de sus obsesiones**_

 _ **Porque lo hará sentir tan poco**_

 _ **Para ocultar lo mucho que provoca en su frío corazón**_

* * *

 **J** onathan detestaba tanto el hecho de mirarlo cuando este actuaba como si nada, el de disfrutar su estadía comosi no hubiera de otra, la forma en la que le recordaba tanto estar vivo. Era desesperante quedaba destacar, tan irritante, aquel humano era tan cínico que hacía que su propia cabeza rogara por un poco de paz; el infierno a comparación de Sock podía ser más tranquilo, menos hiperactivo y animado, menos sonriente y claramente sin dudas sobre dudas.

Era un caos y en definitiva no le gustaban cuando él no tenía control sobre estos.

Era un dolor de cabeza intenso.

Pero eso no llegaba a significar que en ciertos momentos, que en ciertas oportunidades lograra con tanta facilidad tenerlo bajo el, hacerlo perder el sentido y robarle su aliento incluso los pulsos normales en el cual debería estar su corazón, o el hecho de hacerlo temblar y provocar un sonrojo extremo; estaba mal acosarlo y más cuando jugaba sucio aunque ¿Qué importaba? Era un demonio, podía hacerlo con el gusto y placer que quisiera, con la continuidad que se le complaciera aunque no faltaba decir que a veces era un gusto propio hacerlo.

Debía admitir que de vez en cuando el trabajo solo era una excusa para provocar al otro, por confundirlo y hacerlo sentir tan incómodo y extraño.

Lo adoraba, era tan tierno e inocente y el gustaba de arruinar las purezas incluso aquella que le parecía tan magníficamente tentadora.

Sock era una maldita obsesión que no podía ser borrada de forma tan sencilla, porque el mismo admitía que no era lo típico que hacía con cualquiera ya que odiaría definitivamente que escapara de sus garras, que alguien más lo perdiera con unas simples palabras o cualquier ente se atreviera acariciar incluso su cabello; era suyo, así de simple era la situación pero si él lo sabía aquello sería el fin ¿Entonces que quedaba hacer? ¿Cuál era su deber? Algo tan sencillo como respirar, algo tan fácil como era parpadear.

Hacerlo sentir tan menospreciado que esa idea nunca apareciera en su cabeza.

Porque no iba a aceptar que un simple mortal obtuviera lo que nunca en su vida le entrego a nadie ni siquiera a sí mismo, porque se negaba definitivamente a creer que este pudiera dominarlo en el silencio, a través de los días y la desesperación que siempre se almacenaba, el de ser condenadamente adictivo hasta tal punto en que no dudaba en querer probarlo con su propia boca, el de insinuarse de forma directa, sin ningún indicio de pena o nerviosismo, solo deseo.

Deseaba tanto a ese castaño para su gusto.

 **-Sock-** llamo casi con aquella entonación que mostraba sus intenciones para nada santas ni divertidas para el otro

Era normal que el otro no lo quisiera ver y era imposible que lo pudiera culpar, estaba consciente de lo que hacía, de lo que le provocaba y aun así le gustaba tanto cuando el otro se lo recordara con una mirada molesta, con negarse a verlo por tener sus mejillas rojas. Era una delicia y la mejor manera de tenerlo ahí, con el deseo de poder escuchar su nombre escapando de esos labios a los que con gusto marcaría como suyos.

Porque en realidad a Jonathan no le molestaba la idea de hacerlo suyo.

 **-¿Estas tratando de ignorarme?-**

 **-Estoy intentando evitar los problemas-**

Solo pudo asentir antes de tener que flotar frente a él, dejando que sus pies estuvieran en dirección al techo y dejar caer su cabello al estar de cabeza **-¿Por qué quieres evitar algo tan divertido? Pensé que te gustaban las cosas divertidas-**

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada antes de hundirse en hombros, no le gustaba admitir que era culpa del otro que evitara aquello siendo que lo apenaba terriblemente con lo que él creía "divertido" **–Madura, no todo es siempre jugar, meterse en problemas y esas cosas tan absurdas e infantiles-** claro que aquello hubiera sonado convincente si no estuviera intentando evitar los ojos del otro

Lo maldecía tanto por cautivarlo con esos simples gestos avergonzados; es que algo debía estar mal, no comprendía como alguien con tendencias homicidas era tan adorable y tierno, era como ver a un gato con un pájaro en el hocico ensangrentado.

 **-Entonces quieres madurar, yo puedo enseñarte cosas maduras-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

Pies sobre el suelo y su mano deteniendo la barbilla de este para que lo mirara de forma fija, para que su rostro no pudiera desviarse al menos aún, era solo el hecho de que a pesar que este sabía que escapar era la mejor opción se quedara mostrando que no lo intimidaba, que no era fácil de romper ni manipular. Porque se esforzaba por ser fuerte, porque usaba la ignorancia para protegerse, porque simplemente conocía cada acción suya; intimidarlo, el de hacer que su piel levemente se erizara, el observar como en el fondo todo temblaba en su interior, el cómo luchaba para que sus piernas no se pusieran débiles era el mejor resultado de aquella guerra cuando definitivamente el otro estaba a punto de perderla, cuando intentaba hacer el último esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejarse vencer.

 **-¿Es acaso que tienes miedo a madurar Sowachowski?-**

Hizo tanto esfuerzo por no sonrojarse al verlo tan decidido a afectarlo con aquellas palabras que anhelaban hacerlo caer **–No…, ni siquiera a ti-**

Un sonido seco de burla no tardó en hacer presencia en aquel lugar.

 **-Eres un idiota-** declaro al momento en que mostró como sus propios labios eran lamidos con cierto gusto a las palabras mencionadas **–Voy a disfrutar tanto que lo seas-**

Ya no había necesidad de dejar al otro quejarse, aunque si aún le hubiera permitido dar su opinión eso no hubiera cambiado el resultado que ahora hacia: el de besarlo de forma sorpresa, obligarlo a quedarse tan cerca y el de no poder mover su boca. Era tanta delicia junta, era tanta pureza que aseguraba estar dañando y más cuando el otro al momento de hacer un esfuerzo por librarse pudo introducir su lengua, sorprendiendo al otro, haciéndolo que temiera.

El sabor era tan abrumador, casi parecido al licor pero con mejor resultado, con algo que lo volvía incluso más adictivo, más dañino y placentero que el tabaco.

Incluso el esfuerzo de este por separarlo de forma inútil le resultaba tan excitante.

 **-¿Qué…haces?-** pregunto cuando finalmente aquel ente pudo dejar su boca en paz, cuando apenas y podía tomar el aire al momento de sentir su rostro fundirse y su cuerpo a punto de colapsar

 **-Querías madurar ¿No? He prometido enseñarte cosas maduras-** no evito el de quitarle la bufanda para después levantar su chaleco y camisa al mismo tiempo cuando este no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ante el ser desnudado **–Te mostrare que un demonio tiene palabra-**

No podía moverse ni hablar, estaba seguro que en ese punto el otro hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlo de pie, con la boca entreabierta, temblando y tragando saliva; tan parecido a la parálisis del sueño cuando no puedes reaccionar a pesar de que estas consciente de tu alrededor a diferencia que él lo observaba todo y podía moverse si es que en ese momento no estuviera congelado en su propio lugar sintiendo las manos del otro sobre él. Nunca en su vida deseo tanto gritar como en ese momento **–Detente…-** pidió apenas en un susurro, apenas audible y sin fuerzas para ser repetido

Hubiera deseado decirle que aquello era imposible pero sentía que el aroma del otro combinado con el terror lo dejaban en un estado de inconsciencia donde lo único que podía hacer era fijar sus ojos tan parecidos a los de un depredador dispuesto a sentenciar a su presa con tan solo un contacto; boca abierta y colmillos listos para atacar, sin duda fue algo tan rápido que ni el mismo se dio cuenta cuando termino mordiendo su cuello, robándole un grito ahogado, el de sentir como estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Tan delicioso y adictivo, no podía parar, era imposible contenerse.

 **-B-basta-** pidió, intentando contener las lágrimas y aferrándose a los hombros del otro evitando caer por el dolor insufrible consecuencia de aquella mordida que no paraba, que se repetía, que aseguraba era capaz de hacer que la sangre escapara de esta **-D-duele-** su voz apenas podía seguir existiendo

 **-No puedo parar-** no evito lamer la pequeña presencia de sangre, incluso el de recorrer su cuello con su lengua sintiendo como el otro simplemente se removía extrañado, sintiendo como se aferraba aún más hasta el punto de tomarlo de la sudadera **–Tu sabor es demasiado delicioso como para dejarlo, tu temor esta fascinándome-**

Sus manos recorrían desde su cintura hasta aquel pecho desnudo, acariciando al inicio con suavidad aquellos pezones que se endurecían poco a poco al contacto que recibían, era tan extraño tener un cuerpo tan débil ante el estremeciéndose con algo tan suave como lo eran los roces que le daban sus manos, el escuchar suaves suspiros entrecortados buscando la forma de no ser escuchados, él como el leve llanto se suprimía para no ser escuchado. Sock parecía ser tan frágil y a la vez se obligaba a ser tan fuerte. Era lindo, tan real y fantasioso.

 **-N-no quiero-** intento ocultar su rostro en el cuerpo de este, aferrando sus manos con fuerza y sintiendo las lágrimas caer y haciendo un esfuerzo costoso para poder limpiarlas de forma disimulada **–P-para-**

Un suave quejido salió al momento de sentir como este apretaba sus botones con cierta fuerza como si con ello tratara de corregir sus palabras pero ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Él era quien en esos momentos le provocaba la sensación de querer llorar y morderse los labios hasta que no pudiera más, aun si sangraran o peligrara su estado físico más de lo que ahora estaba.

 **-Solo déjate llevar-** susurro con tanta malicia, presumiendo el poder que ahora tenía de su cuerpo y su mente; no quería negar en esos instantes lo tanto que deseaba tener su cuerpo debajo del suyo, con aquel rostro lleno de pánico combinado con la lujuria del momento **–No luches contra tus instintos solo haces que me guste más-**

En esos momentos tuvo que separarlo para tomar sus manos y hacerlo caminar de espaldas hasta el momento en que pudo obligarlo a sentarse sobre su cama. Era verdad que el castaño evitaba cualquier contacto visual o el de al menos alzar su mirada y sabía que aquello estaba a punto de rozar la violación pero ¿Qué más daba? Lo deseaba tanto, le provocaba cosas que simplemente hacían en ese momento dudar en el fondo pero ¿Por qué seguir aquellas voces buenas? ¿Por qué debía ser dulce? Si lo hacia el otro notaria que estaba indefenso, estaba a punto de quebrarse. Jonathan no podía permitir que alguien lo destrozara.

Porque Sowachowski tenía el poder que quisiera para hacerlo dudar de su existencia.

 **-Mírame-**

Negó la cabeza antes de aferrar sus dedos a la sábana **–No lo haré-**

 **-No te estaba dándote opciones, mírame-**

Volvió a mirar aquella tonalidad verde que se encontraba brillosa y lágrimas que las decoraban, el cómo su rostro presumía un color rojizo igual o más que el color de su propio gorro.

 **-Ya…ya has tenido suficiente, déjame ¿Por qué haces esto?-**

 **-Porque si no lo hago yo lo hará alguien más y eso no debe suceder, me niego a que otra persona te toque sin mi autorización, que te quede claro, eres mío y eso va a ser hasta que yo quiera-**

 **-¿Y si yo no quiero ello?-**

 **-Voy a hacer que lo quieras-**

No dudo en ningún momento en volver a plantar sus labios sobre lo de este para callar cualquier objeción que hubiera en un futuro por el atrevimiento que haría puesto que no pudo esperar en ningún momento el de bajar una de sus manos hasta sus muslos, apretarlos como si fuera algo tan maravilloso para terminar posicionando su mano sobre sus pantalones y aquella falda tan peculiar, dar leves roces sobre la tela en aquel punto en donde justamente solo provocaba que el otro intentara infringirle algún tipo de daño inútil. Debería considerar que parecía más un tipo de tortura que una muestra "disimulada" de atracción, igual, para él era lo mismo y más cuando buscaba la forma de levantar aquella falda para encontrar aquella bragueta que le diera la total libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

 **-Jo-Jonathan-**

Tuvo que parar al momento en que este busco la oportunidad de poder llamarlo por su nombre casi como si aquella palabra fuera robada en ese beso en el descuido de darle el suficiente espacio para separarse.

 **-¿Qué ganaras con…esto?-** pregunto tan confundido y con temor, con la dificultad de poder respirar al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, el cómo se negaba a mirar lo que el otro hacia **-¿Por qué yo?-**

 **-No lo sé pero ¿Qué importa?-** sonó tan relajado y seguro que aquello eran los detalles menores pero al ver como el otro tomaba su brazo para que evitará seguir tuvo que torcer la boca **-¿Por qué quieres complicarlo tanto?-**

 **-Deja de verme como un juego...por favor-**

El rostro molesto por ser detenido se desvaneció ante esas simples palabras **-¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo?-**

 **-¡Deja de estar jugando con mis emociones! Ya es suficiente ¡Deja de tomarme como un simple juego!-**

 **-Entonces es eso...-** pareció pensativo antes de acostarlo en su totalidad con la única mano libre que le quedaba, golpeando con su dedo en la parte media de su pecho donde se sentía el corazón del otro latir con fuerza **-Crees que juego contigo, eres demasiado tonto-** ahora no evitaba posicionar completamente su mano en aquel pecho quien intentaba no expandirse por respirar con velocidad **–Si en realidad fuera eso tu estarías tranquilo, no tendrías que asegurártelo-**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse, en hacer todo lo posible para que el otro no lo confundiera, que la realidad se mantuviera en su lugar **-¿Por qué debería creer en un demonio?-**

Zafo su brazo de aquel agarre antes de hundirse en hombros **–No deberías pero lo haces ¿Por qué quieres engañarte a ti mismo?-** tuvo que mover la mano que se encontraba sobre su pecho a su boca para cubrirla y tener que clavar su mirada silenciando cualquier respuesta que lo siguiera interrumpiendo **–Solo relájate-**

Parecía ser imposible que el otro obedeciera pero en ese momento en que sintió como se calmaba no evito soltar un suspiro por haber ganado finalmente y más cuando pudo bajar el cierre y desabrochar aquel pantalón aun si este se removiera con extrañeza ante tal invasión a su privacidad e incluso las palabras que eran ahogadas al momento en que su mano se adentro dentro de su ropa interior.

 **-Oh ¿Tienes mucha sensibilidad?-** sabia que este no podría contestarle aunque la forma en la que se movía explicaban demasiado **–Tal vez debería dejar de hacer eso…-** no hubo ni siquiera un descanso para que terminara tomando su miembro, acariciándolo con suavidad **–Pero eso sería algo bueno y que yo sepa no lo soy-**

Dejo de cubrir su boca al momento en que el otro parecía dejar de querer dar batalla, cuando estaba seguro de que ni siquiera pensaba con claridad.

 **-Sa-saca…aleja…a-ah-** prefirió nuevamente en cerrar la boca antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos al sentir como todo su rostro comenzaba a arder sin negar que de vez en cuando aquellos gemidos escapaban contra su voluntad, tan bajos y pausados como si no supieran exactamente como expresarse **-Y-ya no-**

 **-Pero si veo que lo disfrutas, no veo la necesidad de parar-** esta vez empezó a masturbarlo debajo de la tela que cubría su virilidad solo viendo como este incluso deseaba mover sus piernas las cuales no llegaban a reaccionar **–Después de todo creo que disfrutas de la sensación de ser tocado-**

Cuando intentaba reclamar aquello solo suave gemidos salían de él, teniendo que mover sus manos las cuales terminaron aferrándose a las sábanas **–E-es raro…mhg…sé si-siente e-extraño-** confeso cuando nuevamente movió sus manos la cual al menos una de ellas termino siendo mordida

Paso uno de sus dedos por su espalda solo viendo como terminaba por arquear esta a consecuencia de las caricias que le brindaba **-No me obligues a que digas mi nombre Sock, no te recomiendo dejarme con ese deseo-**

 **-Ca-cállate-**

 **-No, no, ¿Qué son esos modales? Definitivamente deben ser corregidos-** detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo solo alcanzando a escuchar como el otro tomaba y expulsaba una gran cantidad de aire por ello aunque su respiración volvió a notarse irregular cuando sintió el cómo deslizaba por sus piernas aquellos calzoncillos y sentir nuevamente como las manos de este intentaban cubrirlo **–Hey basta, basta, he sido compresivo contigo tengo mis niveles de paciencia-**

 **-¿Y eso es culpa mía?-** reclamo haciendo el inútil esfuerzo de alcanzar aquel pedazo de tela que en definitiva el otro ya había alejado de su alcance **–No quiero estar desnudo-** murmuro sintiendo la pena invadirlo de forma extremista, en ese punto ahora ni siquiera pensaba si el hecho de estar ansioso/asustado por lo que haría este fuera bueno **-Y tu eres el pervertido que empezó todo esto ¿No prefieres tomarme una fotografía para que dure más?-**

 **-Primeramente no estás desnudo aun tienes tu falda, en segunda gracias y lo de la foto ¿Dónde tienes una cámara? -**

 **-¿¡Q-qué!?-** no evito ahora mover sus manos en negación ante eso **–Es decir, yo, eh, no te atrevas-** pidió en forma baja, casi suplicante

 **-Tal vez haya una forma en la que puedas convencerme-** sugirió mostrando una enorme sonrisa ante eso

No dudo en tragar saliva al ver esa expresión de que algo malo pasaría **-¿C-Cómo?-** a pesar de que no quería verlo tuvo que observarlo de reojo antes de volver a cubrir su mirada y soltar un leve grito **-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!? ¡No te desnudes frente a mí!-**

Empezó a reír por ello ignorando su clara molestia para deshacerse de todo aquello que impidiera llegar al acuerdo que en su mente se estaba organizando **-¿Es acaso que Napoleón tiene miedo?-**

 **-No me digas Napoleón-**

 **-Entonces no me digas que hacer-**

Coloco sus piernas alrededor de si teniendo que asegurarle que aquello probablemente dolería mas no dijo cuánto siendo que al momento de introducirse (aun obligándose a ser dulce) el otro inmediatamente se aferro contra su espalda encajando sus uñas con toda la fuerza posible y maldiciéndolo en bajo cuando los suaves suspiros y gemidos no le cortaban; era una dulzura sin duda. Cuando este parecía calmarse era cuando se movía suavemente; era sorprendente la dificultad que tenia por ser tranquilo.

 **-C-creo q-que yo ngh…a-ah-** le costaba demasiado concentrarse, entre las embestidas, los besos y mordidas, el cómo su mano lo estimulaba en ocasiones: todo eso lo hacía perder la cabeza en algún punto **–J-Jonathan-** ya no le molestaba cuando este lo obligaba a callarse mediante besos ni el hecho de que se diera todo el hecho de invadir su boca

No le incomodo para nada cuando este se vino, cuando lo regaño por hacerle todo aquello contra su voluntad pero había tanta necesidad de hacerlo suyo y evitar que otros lo tuvieran, que encontrara la forma de mantenerse mínimamente puro para lograr librarse de las condenas que habría por cualquier pecado pero ahora que definitivamente el había probado su inocencia estaba seguro que se quedaría. Definitivamente el solo lo tendría.

 **-Entonces ¿Quieres que me quede así por más tiempo?-** pregunto cuándo se separo, cortando aquellos hilos de saliva entre ambos y mirando el gesto molesto y humillado del otro **-¿Eso es un sí?-**

No evito darle un golpe leve en el rostro con la palma solo haciendo que el otro gruñera casi como un animal **–Solo un milagro a la vez, ahora ¿Podrías irte? Necesito pensar sobre lo que sucedió ahora-**

 **-Podríamos volver a repetirlo para refrescar tu mala memoria-**

 **-Solo haces que quiera tener agua bendita a la mano ¿Sabes?-**

No evito fruncir el rostro ante eso para el final besar su frente **–Tu eres lo más puro que ahora necesito confórmate con eso Sowachowski-**


	10. Comunicación

_**Bueno, bueno, antes de que pase algo quiero decirles que oficialmente esta historia se encuentra en Wattpad (Sí, me dieron la idea y la motivación de también subir mi historia ahí) así que podrán encontrarlo con el mismo título a diferencia de que no es el mismo nombre de usuario ¿La razón? Ese tiene mi primera cuenta de FF ¿Cual? La de Sentimental Melody.**_

 _ **Tal vez algunos me conozcan con ese seudónimo, tal vez otros no, muchos me ubican por el desmadre que hice en FnaF por el hecho de que yo solo quería complacer el fandom porque es mi deber como fanficker (aparte de que quería ver al mundo arder).**_

 _ **Por si preguntan, no, no están todos los capítulos ahí los subiré siempre que actualice aqui (me llevo com capítulos así que actualizar en Wattpad no es mucha preocupación).**_

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **Autor Desconocido**_

* * *

 **"4 FASES PARA LA DOMINACIÓN"**

 **Capítulo 8, fase II: Comunicación**

 ** _Porque hay veces que nos volvemos sordos_**

 ** _Hay veces que nos volvemos mudos_**

 ** _En esos momentos no queremos oír ni hablar_**

 ** _No deseamos saber de la realidad_**

 ** _Lo único que podemos hacer es ver con esperanzas_**

 ** _A aquella persona que nos saca de las penumbras_**

* * *

 ** _"Oh cariño, solo tienes que escuchar a mi corazón latiendo al ritmo de esta canción, nuestros pasos marcando la armonía de nuestro amor"_**

 _No tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo ahí, ni mucho menos como habían llegado siendo que no recordaba haberse ido con este a ese lugar tan blanco sin nada alrededor, pero era tan tranquilo mostrando una sola pista de baile iluminada y la suave canción que estaba de fondo. Para él era extraño pero para el moreno era algo que le atrajo al instante ya que solo tuvo que distraerse unos segundos para volver a mirar al centro del lugar y verlo bailar sin importar si aquello fuera raro o una trampa; casi tenía la sensación de que al otro no le importaba y lo tomaba como si fuera su casa, como si toda su vida hubiera estado ahí._

 ** _"Bailemos hasta caer, perdamos la cabeza e ignoremos el mundo, hoy es nuestra noche. Solo nuestros besos pueden concluir todo esto"_**

 _Debería advertirle que bailar no era la mejor opción en esos instantes pero al ver como cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar ante el ritmo que los acompañaba dudo en hacerlo y prefirió en callar y tomar lugar en el suelo para sentarse y observarlo. Era tan llamativo, el cómo hacia que su falda se moviera al ritmo de sus caderas y el hecho de que este mismo moviera las manos con tanta energía combinando formas tan infantiles de bailar y aun así logrando algo fantástico. Hacía que aquello le emocionara de la misma forma que a este le encantaba. Era verlo expresarse en silencio, el de mostrar una libertad desconocida y tentadora, con tan solo mirarlo el mismo se sentía libre en ese extraño sitio._

 ** _"Así que amor toma mi mano y perdámonos en este baile sin sentido, hazme sentir como si hubiéramos bebido y hagamos lo que nunca haríamos, amémonos como siempre lo hemos querido"_**

 _Intentaba no sonreír pero al verlo reír fue inevitable, el mismo empezaba a llenarse de la misma alegría que este cargaba en cada uno de sus pasos incluso en las vueltas en la que el mismo alzaba las manos mostrando que aquello incluso era un juego donde mostraba que nada importaba que todo estaba permitido, solo hacía que se le quedara observando intentando contener la sensación que el otro transmitía con tanta facilidad; ni el mismo entendía aquello lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan feliz._

 ** _"Ven, vamos a bailar un vals de ensueño donde tú y yo nos perdamos en la mirada del otro, donde solo nuestras manos y pasos digan todo lo que deseamos"_**

 _Solo tuvo que parpadear un momento para observar como este se encontraba frente suyo estirándole la mano mientras mostraba esa típica sonrisa de estar invitándolo a cometer una travesura donde seguramente saldría perjudicado._

 ** _-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-_** _pregunto al momento de sentir como este tomaba su mano a la fuerza y lo obligaba a levantarse **–No es que quiera desconfiar pero me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza-**_

 _Tuvo que caminar cuando este lo empezó a guiar hasta el centro de la pista, en silencio pero sin dejar de mirarlo como si estuviera seguro de caminar de espaldas sin temor a caerse por un descuido. Chasqueo la lengua enfadado, estaba disgustado cuando este decidía guardar silencio cuando finalmente deseaba escucharlo al menos para darle una explicación de todo lo que tramaba siendo que no resultaría en algo bueno, si, confiaba en que todo terminara siendo un desastre de alguna manera posible y a ese paso también lo que parecía ser imposible; un sonido de corazón latiendo y cuando menos lo pensó sus manos se entrelazaron mientras la suya se encontraba en la cintura de este haciéndolo sentir incomodo a pesar de que el otro había decidido colocarla ahí._

 _Lo miro tan confundido de lo que trataba de hacer **-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-** un parpadeo de este y fue más que suficiente para asentir rendido **–Considerare que esto es normal para ti-**_

 _Pasos tan suaves y ligeros, sus ojos haciendo la pelea por no perderse de los otros, la forma en la que ambos cuerpos se movían sin necesidad de planear los pasos casi como si todo aquello estuviera conectado, como si todo aquello anteriormente fuera ensayado tantas veces que ahora salía a la perfección **:** dos cuerpos sin reglas ni restricciones, el poder de estar tanta cerca y atrapados en los brazos del otro. Era una forma de mostrar que conectaban incluso sin necesidad de tener que hablarse._

 _Vuelta tras vuelta mirándolo tan contento de en esos momentos liberarse y no considerar en ningún momento el exterior, podría escuchar aquella risa que escapaba de sus labios todo el día y de alguna forma nunca se cansaría de hacerlo aun si llegase a ser fastidiosa. Mucho menos que ahora que se encontraba inclinándolo mirando la forma en la que levemente abría los ojos y se abrazaba a su cuello para no caer. Algo estaba mal, pensaba que era una mirada tan viva y adorable, le hacía sentir felicidad de alguna extraña manera, el lo hacía sentir tan alegre y despistado._

 ** _"Oh cariño, hazme perder el sentido y bésame sin deseo de dejarme escapar a ningún lado, hazme sentir que solo soy tuyo y muéstrame que tu eres mío, róbame el aliento y hazme suspirar porque juro que en esta noche solo bailaremos hasta que el sol se oculte y nosotros nos enamoremos"_**

 _Parpadeo varias veces admitiendo que aquello era demasiado para que estuviera pasando pero al momento de observarlo pudo solo encontrar aquel rostro lleno de curiosidad ante sus pensamientos, ese tono esmeralda brillando y mostrando algo tan desconocido y hermoso, el cómo sus labios se separaran como para preguntar algo de lo que seguramente no tendría idea._

 _Porque era cierto, no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba en esos largos y maravillosos segundos._

 ** _-¿Tienes miedo a que sea solo un sueño?-_**

 ** _-En realidad creo que le tengo terror a que tu sigas apareciendo pensé que mi mente finalmente dejaría de imaginarte-_**

 _Sonrió antes de volver a recobrar el equilibro y tener que levantarse aun abrazado de su cuello mientras mostraba con suavidad aquellos gestos de inocencia **–Tal vez tengas una leve obsesión ¿No lo crees?- y** antes de que comentara o dijera algo fue inevitable acariciar tan solo un poco su mejilla **–Me resulta muy halagador Jonathan-**_

 _Poseía la leve sensación de hormigueo que podría provocar que su piel se erizara **–Lo que digas, pero esto debe acabar, no puedo fantasear-**_

 ** _-¿Es acaso que no te gusta perderte por un momento? No hay limitaciones de tiempo o deseos todo es posible solo tienes que cerrar los ojos un momento y susurrar lo que más deseas, nada es imposible aquí ¿Por qué quieres regresar a algo que es tan real y para nada magnifico?-_**

 ** _-Porque se cuando estoy realmente loco-_**

 ** _-¿Y si es acaso que ya lo estas pero solo soñando puedes mostrarlo?-_**

 _Busco sus manos detrás de su cuello para librarse aunque al momento en que este sintió aquel peligro sintió como sus dedos se entrelazaban, se sintió tan débil y molesto pero muy en el fondo se alegraba de aquella acción como si en realidad ese fuera el resultado que quisiera._

 ** _-Entonces déjame estar loco y solo-_**

 _Otro intento por librarse pero este solamente hizo que retrocediera como si se estuviera tratando de otro baile o eso podía deducir al momento en que este se dio una vuelta para terminar dándole la espalda como si de verdad lo estuviera abrazando a su propia voluntad._

 ** _-No me parece divertido el dejarte solo ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-_**

 _Nuevamente otro giro donde lo vio reír antes de estirar la mano al terminar en el otro extremo._

 ** _-Porque provocaras que esto se vuelva algo tan tedioso que me obligues a buscar una solución para dejar de soñar o inducirme a la hipnosis para no pensar en nada-_** _comento finalmente soltándolo para suspirar **-¿No puedes dejarme en paz?-** pregunto cansado, tan extraño de seguir en ese sitio a pesar de estar seguro que estaba consciente de que podía tener la suficiente fuerza para acabar ello, para poder despertar_

 _Solo hizo un leve ruido que expresaba fastidio **-¿Por qué tanto afán de querer despertar?-**_

 ** _-Zack entiéndelo, esto es tan inmaduro ya es hora de que regresemos lo único que haces aquí es hacerme sentir raro-_**

 ** _-¿Eso es malo?-_**

 ** _-¡Claro que sí! Solo mírame ¿Desde cuándo yo he querido bailar cuando nunca en mi vida lo he deseado?-_**

 ** _-¿Cuándo finalmente encontraste a alguien quien estuviera dispuesto a entender lo que eres?-_** _defendió como si este estuviera haciéndolo de menos_

 ** _-Admítelo, solo haces que me sienta anormal-_**

 ** _-Pero nunca has sido como los otros-_**

 ** _-Solo déjame despertar ¿Quieres? Déjame de confundir y de reclamar cuando sabes bien que es verdad, solo me haces ser raro-_**

 ** _-¿Para ti eso es malo?-_**

 ** _-¿Qué clase de persona lo vería bien?-_**

 _Hubo un silencio entre ellos cada uno mirándose de forma fija como si se estuvieran retando en esos momentos, en donde parecía que cada uno de ellos buscaba la forma de darse la razón a sí mismo o la mejor forma de convencerse que tenía razón al menos uno. Aunque en realidad ninguno de ellos ganaba en su totalidad, ambos estaban mal como a la vez bien, solo eran adolescentes uno vivo y el otro muerto ¿Qué esperaban? Ninguno de ellos ganaría no al menos de forma justa._

 _Pero ese era el truco no hablar, no decir ni una sola palabra solo comunicarse en silencio: decir tantas ideas que el otro no pudiera comprenderlo._

 _Sock llegaba a ser un genio en ocasiones y otras veces lograba ser lo bastante malvado como para aprovecharse de una situación en la cual claramente tenía ventaja; era tan satisfactorio al momento en ver como el otro estaba confundido pero aun así relajado, quedándose quieto en espera de una respuesta la que claramente nunca daría. El mismo estaba tarareando la canción del fondo, el mismo estaba consciente que nuevamente estaban cara a cara, tomando sus manos y alzándolas, riendo con cierta maldad y diversión en su mirar._

 ** _-¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?-_**

 _Se mantuvo callado como si aquella pregunta no fuera escuchada, solo mirándolo con cierta tranquilidad al momento en que jugaba con el agarre que tenían sus manos en ese instante inclusive con la mirada curiosa del otro._

 ** _-¿Dirás algo?-_** _al verlo negar solo tuvo que tomar aire de forma pesada **–En el mejor momento decides volverte mudo-**_

 _No hubo más palabras solo miradas fijas mas por parte de los ojos azulados quienes trataban de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por comprender a los otros pero había tantas cosas que decía y callaban, mostraban cierta travesura pero con una pizca de hacerlo por un bien común, era buscar el punto intermedio del bien y el mal o al menos eso podía apreciar con aquel rostro que podría expresar tantas cosas con tan solo un gesto. Estaba desesperándolo, no tenía el nivel de comunicación con otras personas como para poder adivinar lo que realmente este deseaba._

 _Aquello era suficiente para estresarlo._

 ** _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_** _reclamo finalmente cuando se rindió_

 _Se paró de puntas al momento de inclinarse hacia adelante._

 _**-Puedo intentar despertarte con un beso como últimamente sueñas-**_

 _Fue lo único que se pudo apreciar en todo ese lugar antes de que todo perdiera su color y sonido, cuando aquellos tonos se volvieron oscuros. Definitivamente todo se apago de forma brusca._

* * *

Se separo con lentitud, intentando acomodarse torpemente aquellos cabellos que estorbaban en su cara mientras luchaba contra su rostro enrojecido, había sido suficiente manipulación, no soportaba mas estar cambiando aquel sueño, forzándolo a que este lo pensara; fue tan riesgoso, una locura y más ahora que no podría quedarse tranquilo, cuando solo lograba tantear sus labios al encontrar esa forma de perder la conexión.

Es que definitivamente en ese momento estaba mudo.

 **-¿Zack?-**

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al momento en que este despertaba, no podía ni siquiera ocultarse o desaparecer en el instante en que este abría los ojos de forma pesada.

 **-Agh, mi cabeza-** se quejo al momento de levantarse y detenerse antes de chocar con aquella persona que podría reconocer incluso en la lejanía **-¿Pero qué…-** no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que inmediatamente tuvo que tomar ese rostro para comprobar que todo aquello era verdad **-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-**

Abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero ninguna palabra sobresalía de su boca, estaba congelado, sin poder hablar y con trabajo lo escuchaba al sentir que su rostro se enrojecía a pesar de no tener ningún fluido en su ser que pudiera hacer aquello pero él podía crear ilusiones ópticas pero en ese punto las afiliaba con sus emociones lo que probablemente no era lo mejor mucho menos en ese caso.

 **-Zack ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Zack?-** pregunto teniendo que mover su mano frente a él y al no verlo reaccionar se preocupo **-¡Zack! Dios, reacciona-** aplaudió frente suyo y al verlo parpadear suspiro, al menos no había muerto y tampoco se quedaría congelado así durante todo el día **-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-**

 **-Ah…-** solo podía hacer ruidos que a veces llegaban a ser tan agudos y molestos que el mismo se obligaba a callarse, la valentía se había esfumado al momento en que hizo todo eso aparte de que no tenía la suficiente energía como para poder buscar una excusa

Ahora se arrepentía de poner todo su esfuerzo en ese estúpido sueño.

 **-¿Quieres que salga de mi habitación para que puedas pensar un poco?-**

Solo logro asentir de forma torpe teniendo que mirar a otro lado, estaba tan avergonzado y en ese momento se sentía nada menos que un idiota, si, uno demasiado grande.

 **-¿Has desayunado?-** al verlo negar solo tuvo que levantarse teniendo que negar con la cabeza **–Te veo en la cocina y hablaremos seriamente sobre la razón por la que estas dentro de mi casa y especialmente en mi habitación-**

No hubo necesidad de decir nada apenas con hacer un movimiento con sus manos el otro entendió que estaba de acuerdo con aquella condición aun si no había necesidad de que tuviera que consumir algo.

Después de todo ambos necesitaban pensar en lo que pasaba especialmente aquel demonio que a pesar de no sentir nada sentía todo, tal y como si estuviera vivo y eso debería ser imposible, una calamidad. Pero ahí estaba, sintiendo como algo dentro suyo estaba dispuesto a explotar por tan solo ser escuchado para que alguien finalmente lo callara de una vez.

O tal vez solo necesitaba que alguien le explicara lo que sucediera.

Estar muerto empezaba a ser difícil.


	11. Adaptación

_**Se preguntaran ¿Por que el capitulo 7 no parece tener relación con el 8? bueno, verán, es porque tengo planes en la mente pero aquí puedo explicarles uno de los hilos que llevara esta historia, presten atención, saquen conclusiones y teorias tal vez se equivoquen o adivinen.**_

 _ **Nadie lo sabe pero eso es lo que lo hace interesante y cautivador ¿No les parece?**_

* * *

 **"** **3 FASES PARA LA DOMINACIÓN"**

 **Capítulo 9, fase III: Adaptación**

 ** _No era de extrañar que el rubio lo soportase_**

 ** _Tampoco el que pasara por alto algunos detalles_**

 ** _Pero había una cosa que lo hacía sentir raro_**

 ** _Y era que a pesar de ser molesto_**

 ** _A pesar de hacerlo sentir que perdía la cabeza_**

 ** _Este estaba tan acostumbrado, tan adaptado a su presencia que muy en el fondo pensaba_**

 ** _Que tal vez, solo tal vez este en realidad disfrutara de su compañía_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Respira, relájate, reacciona"_**

Pensó al momento de inhalar y exhalar aire con calma, teniendo que tomar la almohada de este para cubrirse el rostro por unos momentos y gritar desesperado, estaba molesto consigo mismo ¿Por qué no pudo defenderse en ese momento? ¿Por qué de repente estuvo mudo? Era tan patético y vergonzoso ¿En qué momento este le robo las palabras y la capacidad de pronunciarlas?

Dejo que la almohada ahogara sus quejas, teniendo que relajar el cuerpo. No podía sobrecargarlo o la ilusión óptica terminaría por acabarse y aquello seria un problema serio siendo que si desaparecía solo sería capaz de hablarle nuevamente mediante débiles susurros, volviendo a ser una voz más en su cabeza pero en su situación actual solo lograría darle calma al no molestarlo por lo que quedaba de día; era que simplemente ahora mirarlo lo dejaba tan indefenso…era irritante, no le gustaba sentirse así.

 **"** ** _A este paso seré yo quien pierda la cabeza, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué a pesar de que me presta atención siento que me ignora aun?"_**

Termino descubriendo su cara teniendo que mirar a la puerta fijamente antes de suspirar y quedarse quieto, teniendo que volver la mirada a la almohada sin deseo de bajar al menos no aun. Algo lo dejaba inquietante.

 ** _"_** ** _Tal vez no debí traerlo, tal vez solo debí dejarlo ahí hasta que se diera cuenta que estaba solo e inconsciente"_**

 **-Me estoy volviendo loco-** sentenció volviendo a posicionar el rostro contra la fría funda

 _-¿Jonathan?¡Jonathan!- miro a este quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente aunque después de 15 minutos en los que este estaba en silencio le preocupaba o más bien le molestaba -¿Me estas escuchando?-_

 _Al no obtener respuesta tuvo que hacer un ligero sonido de molestia aunque al observarlo bien se daba cuenta que este no reaccionaba y fue ahí donde se percato: probablemente se hubiera quedado dormido pero ¿Por qué? Tuvo que tomar su rostro moviéndolo de un lado a otro asegurando aquello; debería estar mal que en esos momentos estuviera divirtiéndose haciéndole a sentir o negar. Pero le era gracioso._

 _-Comprobado, ha caído-_

 _Se levanto con tranquilidad, sacudiendo su falda para deshacerse de todo aquello que lo ensuciara aunque no evitaba mirarlo de reojo._

 _"_ _Parece estar tan tranquilo"_

 _Tuvo que acercarse e hincarse, moviendo con sus dedos aquel cabello que invadía parte de su rostro teniendo que mantenerse en silencio, le era lindo. Nunca pensó que este tuviera tanta calma cuando dormía aunque la mayoría de las veces ignoraba aquello por tal de molestarlo._

 _"_ _No creo que debería estar aquí"_

 _Miro a todos lados, ya era tarde y las personas empezaban a salir y en realidad no creía que subirlo dormido al autobús sería mala idea._

 _"_ _Tal vez debería…"_

 _Hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarlo y pasar uno de sus brazos por el cuello y arrastrarlo lo mejor que podía siendo que este era un poco más pesado de lo que esperaba pero de todos modos lo llevaría a casa._

 _Iba a ser un viaje largo a pie._

Recordó inevitablemente teniendo que hacer un leve puchero, no podía creer que el otro hubiera podido manipularlo de una forma tan sencilla, sin necesidad de palabras casi como si se sintiera obligado a recompensarle todo ello como si fuera culpable de que aquello sucediera y tuviera que hacerse responsable. Y contradiciendo el deseo de no querer sentirlo se sentía bien…le gustaba pensar que era por su causa.

A veces su cabeza pensaba tantas cosas que ni el mismo sabia que decisiones eran las correctas ¿Pero eso acaso importaba? No podía caer más bajo, era imposible.

 **-¡Zack! ¿Podrías dignarte a escucharme aunque sea un minuto?-**

Tuvo que recordar que este aun se encontraba en su casa **-¡C-claro!-** grito casi chocando tanto el cómo sus palabras al momento de levantarse de forma brusca para poder salir de aquel lugar

Si el otro se adaptaba ¿Por qué no él?

 _-¿Por qué tenias que ser tan pesado?- se quejo en alto cuando finalmente visualizo aquella casa teniendo que suspirar con victoria, todo el transcurso había valido la pena aun si las personas miraban raro a este por "levitar" a veces se le olvidaba que solamente la ilusión duraba con aquel que debía soportarlo y en horario de trabajo para los demás, era fin de semana nadie lo vería mas que el rubio pesimista._

 _Probablemente tuvo que planearlo mejor pero lo hecho, hecho estaba._

 _Casi sentía que iba a volver a morir cuando se obligo a dar aun mas esfuerzo para llegar al menos hasta la puerta de aquel lugar donde podía considerar su "segunda casa" aun si ni siquiera este le agradara la idea de que se quedara siempre y cuando lo quisiera sin ser visto ni escuchado, observando desde las sombras lo que sucedía alrededor._

 _-Espera un minuto, tú no puedes atravesar las puertas ¿Cómo hare que entres?- le pregunto como si en realidad fuese a contestarle –Tienes razón, debí pensar este plan mejor ahora ¿Qué hago?- miro la cochera de este donde parecía estar estacionado una camioneta –Uh, nunca la había visto ¿Me habré equivocado de casa?-_

 _Lo dejo en el césped de su cochera antes de asomarse a las ventanas y observar a través de ellas: Una mujer y un hombre ambos bastante atractivos._

 _El hombre era alto, castaño, hombros anchos y una postura que mostraba desinterés, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad azul cielo, nada parecido a los de Jonathan pero sus facciones, el tamaño de los ojos, nariz, orejas y boca lucían bastante similares, incluso la forma en la que este mismo resultaba verse tan serio._

 _La mujer en cambio era rubia, de ojos azules metálicos inclusive más oscuros que los de Jonathan, era un poco más baja y con el cabello desalineado haciéndola ver más joven de lo que tal vez era, en cambio sus gestos eran dulces y un poco más expresivos que este, labios anchos y ojos grandes, aquellos que resultaban ser soñadores o como al menos su madre explicaba._

 _Fue imposible no adivinar que ellos seguramente eran sus padres siendo que aquel hombre era casi exactamente igual a Jonathan, casi como si fuese su versión adulta con algunos detalles modificados._

 _-Espero que estén acostumbrados a verte en el suelo-_

 _Toco la ventana con suavidad solo haciendo que estos mismos voltearan a esta preguntándose si se trataba del viento, claro, nuevamente olvidaba que no podía ser visto por lo cual dio unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda para llegar a la puerta de madera. No tardo mucho hasta que la mujer abrió la puerta buscando quien los solicitaba hasta que vio la mirada preocupada al mirar a su víctima en el suelo._

 _-Oh dios, Johnny ven y ayúdame, no podemos dejar que otra vez se quede dormido aquí afuera la última vez pesco un horrible catarro-_

 _Solo pudo observar como su padre salió al rescate ante el grito de auxilio y no evito seguirlos con la mirada hasta finalmente decidir que sería mejor entrar pero al ver cómo le cerraban la puerta en la cara no evito hacer un gesto de indignado._

 _-Así es como tratan a quien lo trajo hasta aquí ¡Esto es humillante!-_

 _Y traspaso la puerta como si nada, probablemente solo le gustaba exagerar o era demasiado distraído como para recordar la situación._

Se encontraba en la planta baja, mirando el lugar como si nunca hubiera estado ahí aunque claro que se sentía diferente, era la primera vez que a su forma se encontraba invitado en aquel sitio que nuevamente pasaba a estar solo pero de alguna forma la soledad que transmitía todo ese lugar parecía ser normal. Como si todas las personas que entraran ya estuvieran acostumbradas a no reunirse con otras, a evitarse si llegase a ser posible aunque probablemente era esa la decisión del castaño que modifico todo ello; por el trato que recordó no creía que sus padres hubieran decidido eso pero eran lo suficientemente complaciente como para permitírselo.

Era más bien que le deseaban dar un tiempo para madurar y tomar sus propias decisiones lo que tal vez el nunca entendió a su totalidad.

 **-¿Jonathan?-**

 **-¿A qué se debe lo de tardarte? ¿Es acaso que no sabes bajar escalaras?-**

Soltó una risa falsa y molesta al verse atacado con aquello **–Uno ya no puede tener un poco de privacidad-**

 **-Sabes que estás en una casa ajena a la tuya ¿No?-** alzo una ceja, no deseaba dudar de que en realidad este olvidara donde estaba

 **-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-**

 **-Olvídalo-**

Lo miro caminar despreocupado, casi como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a su manera de ver las cosas. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

 **-Espero que te guste el huevo revuelto con tocino y pan tostado-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

Lo miro de reojo teniendo que tomar la punta de su nariz **–No sé cómo has entrado y en estos momentos me contaras pero eso no significa que no te daré algo de desayunar-**

Estuvo en silencio sin saber que decir, simplemente lo siguió como si de esa forma estuviera agradeciendo el gesto considerado que este le ofrecía a pesar de que en el fondo sabia que simplemente el no tenía la necesidad de comer o si realmente aquel cuerpo de fantasía llegaría a servir para hacer aquello aunque sea por un largo rato y mostrar que era como cualquier otro humano.

 _Subió las escaleras, siguiendo los pasos de este hasta finalmente entrar en su habitación y ver como lo depositaban en su calma con tanto cuidado y le deseaban que tuvieran dulces sueños, la forma en la que su padre le alboroto su cabello y su madre besaba su frente con dulzura._

 _Aquello lo hacía sentir raro, casi nostálgico._

 _Pero a él le gustaba ignorar todo y lucho por hacerlo en esos momentos._

 _-Te queremos-_

 _Pudo escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de amor. No entendía como este podía rechazar tanto cariño real cuando él hubiera deseado vivir aquello sin sentir que les provocaría algún daño._

 _-No entiendo porque no estás cerca de ellos, en realidad parece que te aman demasiado ¿Por qué quisieras alejarte de eso?- se acerco teniendo que sentarse en el borde de la cama observándolo -¿Por qué alguien quisiera dejar eso?-_

 _No iba a tener respuestas por lo cual solo suspiro para levantarse._

 _-Zack -_

 _Tuvo que mirarlo de reojo antes de observar como este decía ahora palabras que eran incapaces de ser escuchadas._

 _-Debe estar soñando- aseguro para dar un paso y nuevamente escuchar una sola palabra que lo hizo dar media vuelta_

 _-Quédate-_

 _No supo en qué momento la decisión fue tomada y ahora se acostaba a su lado, sin lograr poder cerrar los ojos ni estar calmado._

 **-Estaf deliciosof-** hablo con la boca llena, ignorando la falta de educación que había en aquellas acciones pero nadie lo educo en su totalidad era más la prioridad de recordarle que matar era malo

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa leve **–Eso hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera comida en tu boca-**

Tuvo que masticar un par de veces más para poder pasarse todo lo que tenía para abrir la boca y mostrar ahora que se encontraba vacía.

 **-Eres todo un caso** -

 **-Muchas gracias Jonathan-**

Dio una mordida a su emparedado tomando su tiempo para mirarlo fijamente antes de tragar – **De acuerdo, ahora ¿Qué hacías en mi casa?-**

 **-No sé a lo que te refieres-**

 **-Sabes muy bien que eso no es una excusa ¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente? Y si podemos ser específicos ¿Por qué estabas en mi cuarto?-**

Tuvo que relajarse antes de hundirse en hombros **–Veras, tú estabas mirando a los demás y concluiste que las clases acabaron así que te levantaste y decidiste irte pero escogí acompañarte, pero como el autobús no pasaba terminamos por decidir que era mejor regresar caminando-**

 _Era tan curioso como sentía calma a la vez que estaba tan ansioso sin ningún motivo en especial, pero estar así con él en esos momentos resultaba reconfortante. Se sentía maravilloso._

 **-No recuerdo eso-**

 **-Tal vez sea porque después de invitarme a tu casa y que tus padres empezaran a conversar con nosotros empezaste a quedarte dormido en el sofá-**

 _Pero no estaba satisfecho, él quería dejar de sentirse tan raro por lo cual lo mejor que pensó fue manipular sus sueños de la forma en la que uno de los demonios le comento como hacerlo._

 **-Espera ¿Mis padres estuvieron aquí?-**

 **-Sí, me ha sorprendido el parentesco que tienes con tu padre ambos son idénticos solo que él se nota aun más maduro que tu-**

Ambos dieron una nueva mordida a su comida.

 _"_ _Solo hay necesidad de conectar su alma con tu cuerpo" recordó al momento de inclinarse y acomodar aquellos mechones que estorbaban en su rostro._

 **-Supongo que es verdad que nos parecemos un poco-**

Rió mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa **–Seguramente serán iguales en un futuro pero dime ¿No estás molesto por haberme quedado un rato aquí?-**

Lo pensó un poco, en realidad no sabía de que le podía reclamar si aquello no había sido su culpa **–Bien, no me molestare por esa extraña invasión a mi privacidad pero debe existir reglas en esto-**

Sus ojos se agrandaron como si aquello lo hubiera asustado.

 _"_ _Solo necesitas conectar labios con labios" pensó, como si aquello no fuera algo extraordinario._

 **-Regla número 1, nada de entrar a mi casa sin que yo esté enterado con anticipación-**

Asintió teniendo que cruzarse de brazos.

 _Termino inclinándose, posando su boca con la suya con suavidad._

 **-Regla número 2, nada de hacerme volver a saltar clases-**

 **-Pero…-** al mirarlo tuvo que callar – **Bien-**

 _Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en algún escenario que le diera ventaja._

 **-Regla número 3, nada de hacer alguna travesura-**

 **-¿Puedo hacer las que no te involucren?-**

 **-Está bien-** rodó los ojos, aseguraba que este no cumpliría aquello pero esa no era tan primordial así que lo pasaría solo en ocasiones

 _Pero le costaba pensar, se sentía tan seguro en esa posición que solo coloco sus manos sobre este sin provocarle ningún peso, buscando comodidad ante la posición en la que se encontraba._

 **-Regla número 4, deja de aparecerte de la nada harás que me dé un ataque-**

 **-Estas exagerando-**

 **-Probablemente pero entiendes mi punto ¿No?-**

Asintió teniendo que hundirse en hombros avergonzado, no es como si en realidad llegara de la nada, oh, esperen justamente hacia eso.

 _Estaba tan seguro que no evito pensar en algo que le gustaba, en algo que lo hacía sentir tan libre sin importar lo que sucediera o en qué situación se encontraba._

 **-Ultima regla, salgamos a conocernos mejor-**

Estaba a media cucharada de dar sus últimas mordidas pero termino deteniéndose al instante que lo escucho.

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-No lo voy a volver a repetir-**

Cerró los ojos intentando recapacitar aquello ¿Es acaso que en verdad le pedía conocerse? ¿Estaba pidiéndoselo de una forma seria? **–Estaría encantado, me parece una asombrosa idea-**

No evito asentir ante ello **–Por ahora son las únicas Zack, ahora me sentiré tranquilo y probablemente no hagas que me dé jaqueca-**

 **-Era divertido ser tu jaqueca-**

 **-No te preocupes, eres capaz de convertirte en cualquier cosa supongo que debería temerle a eso-**

 **-Aun si fuera el mal encarnado dudo que me temieras-**

 _Y pensó en bailar pero no solo él, bailar a su lado, perderse en algo que le gustaba con alguien que por algún motivo le daba la sensación de ya no estar tan solo como antes._

 **-Es como si supieras todo de mí-**

 **-No tienes idea-**

 _Porque por algún extraño motivo el sentía que en realidad era él mismo quien se encontraba soñando._


	12. Planificación

**"2 FASES PARA LA DOMINACIÓN"**

 **Capítulo 10, fase IV: Planificación**

 ** _La vida a veces daba tantas vueltas que uno estaba a punto de vomitar_**

 ** _En ocasiones se volvía tan impredecible, tan complicada_**

 ** _A veces el alrededor llegaba ser un misterio_**

 ** _Pero al menos para Sock aquello era maravilloso_**

 ** _Hasta que cierto día dudo si en realidad no planear nada de algo servía_**

 ** _Si en realidad estaba listo para enfrentarse a esos ojos que lo hacían caer_**

* * *

Hay veces en las que simplemente la vida se complica, hace que las cosas dejen de verse tan sencillas como uno lo esperaba, que los objetivos que uno pensaba conseguir ahora se vean tan lejanos, inalcanzables. Porque en esa situación todo cambiaba, su perspectiva era diferente como todo a su alrededor, se volvía tan difícil, tan extraño, tan increíble…

El mundo que por un momento creía que no era más que una ilusión desastrosa tomaba un sentido mejor, tomaba una diminuta esperanza que nunca noto o al menos cuando él no estaba nunca la percibió; era la sensación de ser ignorante, de sentirse ciego y tan torpe, tan manipulable, alguien que se dejaba influenciar con una sola sonrisa, con una mirada y una voz tan baja siempre animando su día.

Porque le podrían preguntar a cualquiera, Jonathan era otra persona, era la creación de aquel castaño ahora.

El tiempo que ellos compartían, la forma en la que detenían el tiempo, las cosas tan infantiles que hacían, las veces en que lo seguía en silencio porque este se lo indicaba para mostrarle un lugar tan sencillo y especial, las veces en que el otro tornaba el mundo tan curioso, las veces que jugaban a ver cosas invisibles en el cielo, las ocasiones que se sentaban juntos y observaban alrededor, cuando jugaban por algún motivo desconocido, cuando se miraban y solo provocaba que sonriera, la forma en la que se acercaban siempre, las veces en que lo escuchaba despertarlo, cuando lo miraba fuera de su casa esperándolo, las ocasiones en que el otro lo influencio por invitarlo a su casa hasta el punto de hacer maratones de películas o videojuegos. Tantas cosas con tan solo una persona, tanta confusión por causa de uno.

Tantos días que se volvían semanas y su vida resultaba ser un poco mejor de lo que creía.

Se encontraba viviendo lo que nunca en su vida hubiera hecho, hacia las cosas que dejaron de sorprenderle cuando llego el momento de madurar de una forma brusca y algo gris. Porque por segundos volvía a ver los colores que el aseguraba nunca haber existido.

Pero era sencillo, el era un lienzo en blanco donde muchos artistas habían fracasado en pintar algo increíble, en darle un sentido, porque todo resultaba perdido en esas alturas o al menos era así hasta que lo miro sobresalir como si nada, como miro que con tanta sencillez el manipulaba sus sentidos y deseos, sus propios sueños y anhelos. Debería resultarle aterrador pero por algún motivo le agradaba. No debería agradarle eso pero ya lo hacía, ya estaba perdido.

 **-Vamos, toca otra-** pidió con suavidad al momento en mirarlo fijamente con ilusión

 **-Pero si te he tocado todas las canciones que se y me has obligado a cantártelas, no puedo hacer milagros ¿Sabes?-**

 **-No seas aburrido, puedes inventar una ¿Esa no es la gracia de la música? Crear letras y ritmos ¿Lo he dicho bien?-**

Empezó a reír en bajo por ello teniendo que asentir **–No puedes usar ese excusa por siempre-**

 **-Pero este día no es siempre, vamos, toca algo-**

 **-No lo sé, nunca he creado algo de la nada-**

 **-Confío en ti-**

Suspiro intentando pensar con que nota iniciar o cual sería el ritmo adecuado, eran tantas cosas que se consideraban que solo lograba frustrarse pero al verlo moverse lentamente como si siguiera una canción que el otro solo escuchaba, la forma en la que cerraba los ojos y se mecía de un lado a otro, mostrando tanta libertad, tanta seguridad al igual que la ignorancia. Era la felicidad en persona, una peculiar felicidad en realidad.

 ** _"Y si tuviera el poder de describirte tal vez en estos momentos tendría los mejores versos que dedicarte pero no soy un poeta, ni mucho menos un escritor, no puedo decir lo que eres, solamente eres un enigma que no comprendo, que no entiendo"_**

Pudo observar como este abría los ojos y lo miraba teniendo que obligarse a no distraerse con esa tonalidad ni mucho menos con esa sonrisa que lo alentaba a seguir junto a su baile.

 ** _"Pero alguien me ha hecho entender que las mejores cosas no se pueden comprender que simplemente hay que dejarse llevar, que solo hay necesidad de soñar con los ojos abiertos, que solo hay necesidad de mirarlo como si de un milagro se tratara y en este punto no dudo que lo seas"_**

Lo miro parar y tomar lugar junto a su lado, eso significaba que ahora toda la atención de su ser se encontraba en sus palabras, en la canción que ni siquiera pensaba.

 ** _"Solo hay necesidad de verte a los ojos y notar que eres tan peligroso para la humanidad, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos que solo saben soñar, pero haces que el mundo se vuelva maravilloso cuando es el infierno, haces que el paraíso este a mi alcance ¿Es acaso que el inframundo en realidad es tan hermoso como lo haces ver?"_**

Sintió como se recostaba en su hombro teniendo que sonreír.

 ** _"Haces que pierda la cabeza y los sentidos, dominas todo lo que era y soy, provocas tantas emociones y sensaciones que en este momento solo harías que cualquiera temiera; confiésalo, no eres real, solo una ilusión de mi cabeza obsesionada con hacerme sonreír, por hacerme de una vez por todas feliz"_**

 ** _"¿Y si en realidad tú eras lo que nunca pudo conseguir? ¿Cómo estás seguro que por tu causa el no deseo quedarse y hacer que el infierno fuera un paraíso?"_**

Tuvo que mirarlo al momento de escuchar como este interrumpía, como si en esos momentos el quisiera volver todo ello a un dueto.

 ** _"En estos momentos pensar en algo es difícil, solo haces que me pierda en tu mirar, solo haces que quiera hacer cada sueño tuyo en una realidad"_**

 ** _"Entonces despierta y acércate, deja de pensar un momento y date cuenta desde que te tengo, desde que me sueñas haces que tú seas lo único que quiero"_**

 ** _"¿Y cómo sé que todo esto es real y no un sueño?"_**

 ** _"No lo sé pero sí lo es creo que yo tampoco quiero despertar"_**

 ** _"Entonces simplemente no despertemos y soñemos"_**

El sonido de aquella guitarra lentamente se extinguía al igual que aquellas voces que expresaban las primeras palabras que se cruzaban por su mente hasta el punto en que se detuvieron y lo único que sentenció el final fueron aquellas ultimas notas que aun provocaban un eco, cuando solo sus ojos llegaban a expresar partes ocultas de aquella canción sin sentido simplemente liberador. En ese punto pensar en algo más que no fuera ellos llegaban a ser imposible.

 **-Eso ha sido maravilloso-** comento en bajo teniendo que sonreírle avergonzado de haber interrumpido el silencio que el otro tal vez disfrutara **–Eres muy talentoso-** susurro intentando mirarlo a los ojos

 **-Si…supongo-** por algún motivo no lograba formular palabras coherentes **–Ayudo mucho el que tu intervinieras-**

 **-Exageras-**

 **-¿Cuándo has visto que yo exagere?-**

Intento refutar aquello pero no tenía pruebas con el cual acusar al otro por lo cual frunció su gesto intentando encontrar la forma de ganar **–No lo sé ¿Hoy?-** termino por hundirse en hombros restándole importancia a ello

Nuevamente el silencio invadía aquel lugar pero no era incómodo, era tan confortante estar tan quietos, casi sin respirar y mirando aquellas tonalidades tan contrarias unirse sin necesidad de tener que parpadear como si en ese momento se congelaran por ver al otro.

 **-Entonces… ¿Por qué no intentas escribir algo propio?-**

De verdad adoraba no tener que hablar pero era realmente incomodo cuando sentía que algo quería nacer dentro de su ser, como si estuviera cobrando vida. Eran cosquilleos imaginarios que serían capaces de robarle una carcajada para nada grata.

 **-¿Estarás ahí cuando lo haga?-**

 **-Tal vez-**

 **-Entonces tal vez lo haga-**

Se acercaron tan solo un poco más, teniendo por un momento que contener la respiración y controlar su corazón.

 **-¿Por qué me necesitarías?-**

 **-Por la misma razón que eres un ser enigmático-**

Unos centímetros más, las respiraciones chocaban y el corazón estaba amenazando con acelerarse y parar bruscamente.

 **-Creo que estás loco Jonathan-**

 **-Tú eres quien hizo que perdiera la cabeza ¿Lo olvidas?-**

Sus bocas se encontraron por segundos, sus labios danzaron por un corto tiempo antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta que habían sido víctimas de sus deseos, de lo que probablemente en ese instante demandaban; todo era tan raro que de inmediato se separaron cada quien mirando por su lado y disimulando que aquello era causa de la escena en la que se encontraban. Pero no se puede engañar cuando uno se está enamorando, tan simplemente hay necesidad de verlos un poco para notar que no actuaban normales.

Que eran más extraños de lo que eran.

Porque entre ambos cometieron la travesura que tramaban sus propias emociones.

Ambos hacían un gran esfuerzo por intentar explicar que aquello no fue algo que ellos mismos pensaran que simplemente sucedió, como si algo los obligara, como si algo los hubiera alentado a hacer eso.

 **-Yo de verdad…-**

 **-No, no es nada, en serio-**

 **-¿Todo bien?-**

 **-Bien-**

Esta vez aquella falta de palabras era tan incómoda más que nada por la razón de que aquello provocaba que sus corazones fueran el único sonido percibido en ese ambiente tan confuso.

 **-Uh ¿Iras al baile?-**

 **-¿Baile? ¿Qué baile?-**

 **-El que organiza la escuela ya sabes, la razón por la cual todas las chicas gritan emocionadas al recibir una rosa de su acompañante-**

 **-¿Gritaban por eso? Yo pensé que tenían una abeja u otro insecto-**

Suspiro alegre antes de reír suavemente y ladear la cabeza **-¿Nunca has ido a un baile? ¿Hablas en serio?-**

 **-Deja de burlarte-** se cruzó de brazos aunque termino por mirarlo ya curioso del tema **-¿Qué se supone que se hace en esas cosas?-**

 **-Bueno bailar, platicar con la persona que te acompaña, ver a quienes coronan o los premios que recibe la escuela o cierto alumno sobresaliente y cosas así es como una reunión pero formal y todas esas cosas de tener que asistir con una pareja-**

 **-Oh…-** se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos antes de que este siguiera con sus dudas **-¿Tu iras?-**

 **-Es obligatorio-** comento molesto y con cierto toque de estar harto de la única condición que le hacían pasar para perdonar en parte su actitud tan pesimista con la gran parte del mundo **–No es como si fuera la primera vez que asisto aunque siempre me resignaban a una pareja pero ahora creo que ya sé quién puede ser mi acompañante-**

Por un momento juro sentirse mal, juraba sentir como el estómago se comprimía hasta el punto de provocar algún dolor casi real **-¿En serio? Wow, bueno no me esperaba eso pero que bien-** tuvo que mirar el suelo intentando creer que aquello había salido con verdad que con aquel pesimismo que juro notar **-¿Y es linda?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Ya sabes si es de tu agrado-**

Alzo una ceja sin entender aquello, como si estuviese hablándole en otro idioma **–No te entiendo-**

 **-Oh por el amor de ¡Jonathan! ¿Crees que ella es adecuada para ti?-**

 **-No lo sé ¿Te crees lo suficiente para venir conmigo? Quisiera esta vez convivir con alguien que me agrade de una extraña forma, tal vez esta vez no sea tan aburrido como otras veces-**

 **-Genial, iras con una des- espera ¿Qué?-** esta vez el sentimiento que creaba era la vergüenza una que hacia mostrar un sonrojo en ese cuerpo que movía como si fuera una marioneta **-¿Tu me querías invitar a mí?-**

Asintió intentando por todos los medios posibles en no terminar con una risa descontrolada aunque apenas y lograba aquello ya que se mostraba que estaba tan divertido por ni siquiera entender la indirecta que le mencionaba. Aunque probablemente también era el rostro del otro lo que le provocaba tanta gracia pero paro al momento de ver su intento de mostrar que estaba molesto.

 **-Lo siento, lo siento, es que debes admitir que fue tan divertido-** se disculpó para inhalar y exhalar aire en busca de extinguir todo el humor **-Y que dices ¿Aceptas?-**

 **-¿Pero dónde está mi ramo de rosas? No, algo nuevo ¿Dónde está mi ramo de lo que sea? ¡No puedes pedírmelo así cuando a todo mundo se le da aunque sea una rosa! ¿Dónde está mi flor?-**

Su cara necesitaba ser plasmada en ese momento al encontrarse tan desconcertado en ese instante **–Pero Zack, las flores se les dan a las mu-**

 **-Es la única forma en la que voy a aceptar ir-**

 **-¿No quieras que también te lo pida de rodillas y vestido con un traje?-**

 **-Eso suena maravilloso-**

 **-Debes estar bromeando-**

 **-¿Cuándo he bromeado? No contestes-**

Termino por levantarse junto a su guitarra teniendo que caminar mientras rodaba los ojos **–Claro, lo que digas-** se detuvo teniendo que mirarlo de reojo **-¿Vienes o vas a querer quedarte aquí a quejarte de tu falta de madurez?-**

No hubo necesidad de pensarlo dos veces ni siquiera tiempo de pensarlo una hasta tal punto que ya lo terminaba siguiendo **–No puedes escapar de esto tan fácil-**

 **-Creo que de eso estoy consciente-**

Y en esos momentos era como si aquel beso nunca hubiera sucedido, era como si nada hubiera pasado en esos instantes simplemente se notaba desde lejos la forma en la que trataban de olvidarlo, en las risas que ocultaban todo lo que les había provocado aquello, las razones por las que se encontraban atrapados porque en ese punto cada uno se condenaba, cada uno se amarraba una soga al cuello solo estando a centímetros de saltar y dejar que la vida se extinguiera. Era simple, ambos en esos instantes se arrancaban lo que eran solo por complacer al otro.

Y eso llegaba a ser más peligroso que arder en el infierno.

* * *

Aun no lograba comprender porque en esos momentos se encontraba sobre su rodilla al momento de mostrar aquel ramo de astromelias purpuras decoradas con tanto esmero por manos ajenas a las suyas (claro que las manualidades no era lo suyo pero si el de conseguir el dinero para ese detalle que se marchitaría sin duda, era desesperante ver como su dinero iba a quedar muerto después de cierto tiempo) ni mucho menos de portar lo que sentía ser un estúpido traje de mayordomo o el hecho de que el otro solo mostrara una sonrisa victoriosa. Lo había molestado semanas enteras por ello, había hecho que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar hasta que un día finalmente logró convencerlo.

Y ahí estaba, humillándose de una gran forma.

 **-¿Contento?-** pregunto casi al mismo tiempo en que lo maldecía por orillarlo a hacer esa tontería tan grande

 **-** No me esperaba esto- fingió antes de tomar el ramo y abrazarlo contra el **–Pero ¿Por qué me las has dado? ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? Algo así como una petición o algo por el estilo-**

 **-¿Estás hablando en serio? Debe ser una broma-** al ver como este esperaba que lo dijera no pudo soltar un sonido de queja **–Quisiera que me acompañaras al estúpido baile-**

 **-Puedes hacerlo mejor, vamos inténtalo-**

 **-No me obligues a-**

 **-¿Esas son formas de hacer una propuesta? Patético, pensé que lo podías hacer mejor que eso-**

Termino por levantarse antes de sacudir sus piernas para acercarse y por un momento tener que pegar su frente con la suya, haciendo que sus narices alcanzaran a tocar y mostrar de esa forma en que estaría dispuesto a dejarle claro que no aceptaría más humillación por su parte. Aunque probablemente el instinto en esos segundos lo estuviera dominando más; una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra en su cintura, como si en esos instantes le mostrara que no había escapatoria, que el mismo se había buscado esa posición tan poco cómoda tratándose del espacio personal.

 **-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ser mi pareja del baile? Sería un placer tenerte de compañía-** su voz fue tan sonora como si quisiera en verdad susurrarle algún secreto, como si quisiera convencerlo de esa forma tan sencilla en que la rudeza se combinaba con las palabras, intentando hacer algo parecido al deseo de tenerlo ahí

Y Sock no pudo evitar caer al momento de solo poder decir un solo "Sí" tan bajo y trabajoso, volviendo a mostrar debilidad ante esos ojos y sentir el cómo casi se derretía con aquella voz tan encantadora. Si, había caído ante unos simples encantos, era bastante patético; necesitaba callar todo lo que era de una vez porque si, juraba que su cabeza gritaba "bésalo" ahora que se encontraban a sí.

Pero lo único que lograba hacer era intentar respirar al momento de cerrar los ojos y hacer un esfuerzo por no provocar la ilusión de que estaba temblando al sentirse tan extraño con su persona.

 **-¿Si qué?-**

Empezaba a arrepentirse por haberlo molestado **–Estaría encantado de acompañarte-** y cuando no lo sintió cerca pudo respirar, pudo sentir que todo estaba bien y que el pánico era tan falso como su cuerpo prestado para que el otro creyera verlo en esos instantes

Jonathan ganaba en un juego que se supone él tenía planeado, en donde se supone él sabía que tendría ventaja.

Pero esos ojos siempre lo harían caer, la forma en la que eran sus labios y su textura lo harían enloquecer.

Sencillamente el plan termino yéndose por el desagüe al momento en que este se convirtió en una encantadora debilidad que podía provocarle sentir tantas cosas que nunca pudo percibir antes.

 **-El baile es alrededor de un mes, tienes mucho tiempo de planear otra humillación para mi persona-** bromeo, sintiendo de esa manera como recuperaba su orgullo

 **-Si…-**

 **-Nos vemos Zack-**

Miro como se despedía con la mano teniendo que imitarlo a la vez que aquella suave despedida se hundía en su boca hasta el punto de llevarse una mano al pecho.

 **-¿En qué momento sentir esto fue parte del plan?-** se pregunto cuándo aseguraba que había algo dentro que lo hacía emocionarse y querer esperar hasta el dichoso día, pero probablemente sintiera lo mismo incluso mañana cuando lo viera y así sucesivamente


	13. Enamoramiento

**"1 FASE PARA LA DOMINACIÓN"**

 **Capítulo 11, fase V: Enamoramiento**

 ** _No negare que cada vez que abrimos la boca algo malo pasa_**

 ** _No voy a negar que seas un peligro, que tú seas dañino_**

 ** _Me tienes envenenado, simplemente me encuentro drogado_**

 ** _Quiero probar una y otra vez esos labios tan contaminados_**

 ** _No me importa si aquello es capaz de hacerme sentir vivo para volverme a matar_**

 ** _Estoy dispuesto a todo por tan solo volverte a probar_**

 ** _Y saber que no soy el único loco que lo quiere volver a intentar_**

 ** _Después de todo el infierno puede esperar un poco más_**

* * *

Una de las cosas más peligrosas que probablemente le podría suceder a cualquier ser humano es llenarse de miedo, timidez, pánico, de ideas que simplemente estaban fuera de lugar por tan solo un sentimiento compuestos de varios, forjados con el tiempo o al instante, aquella reacción que se daba en el cerebro similar al que produce la droga. Es sencillo saber que enamorarse resulta ser una de las cosas que pueden hacer que uno sienta tanto como a la vez nada: sencillamente porque uno se es inestable en ese punto. Se puede comparar con una bomba, si se activa ya se tiene en cuenta que hará un gran daño sea para uno mismo o para otras personas.

Para ser algo que es sencillo tiende a complicarse con uno o con el tiempo incluso de las opiniones de otros.

Cada uno es responsable de los daños que puede causar porque es verdad que no todos actúan de la misma forma cuando se encuentran enamorados, tienden a actuar diferente ya sea disimulando o negando el sentimiento o en sí, perdiendo la cabeza y pareciendo psicópatas; en su caso se podía ver notablemente que ni siquiera tenía la mínima idea de que hacer aunque claro ¿Quién podría culparlo? Gran parte de su vida se le enseño que decir o hacer, se le excluyo de cualquier ser humano y de la sociedad, estuvo cerrado, se encontraba atrapado como un pájaro en una jaula.

Y ahora que era libre, ahora que el rubio encontró la forma de abrir aquel cofre lleno de emociones nuevas ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que necesitaba sentir? Todo era raro, muy diferente a lo que recordaba, o a lo que se pudo imaginar. Porque en realidad, no podía compararlo con nada ni siquiera con el afecto que le tenía a sus padres porque a pesar de enterrar eso muy bien, la forma en la que se sentía atraído a Jonathan era más inquietante, tan profundo y mucho más conflictivo para sus pensamientos y planes.

Porque en esos momentos el mundo parecía querer hacerlo sentir tan perdido y sin esperanzas de comprender nada.

Aunque el mismo admitía que se sentía bien, cuando se encontraba en un abrazo del otro, cuando escuchaba al otro cantar o hablarle, las veces en las que le preocupo y el otro estuvo atento a pesar de no admitirlo, las veces en que sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca y lejos, el deseo insufrible por querer perderse en su mirada, las veces en que le robaba un suspiro silencioso y lo obligaba a buscar el aire que jamás necesitaría.

Le gustaba a la vez que lo odiaba, era la necesidad de estar cerca suyo aun estando consciente de que si permanecía a su lado algo dentro suyo demandaría por querer volver a perder el aliento, el de encontrarse con los ojos cerrados y estar atrapado entre esos brazos al momento de sentir aquel corazón latir con tanta fuerza y velozmente. Había la necesidad de volver a besarlo, de callar todo lo que pasaba dentro suyo porque ahora resultaba que estaba perdiendo nuevamente la cabeza y su propia voluntad de tener todo en calma, de tener todo como se debía.

Si lo pensaba un poco mejor tal vez era bueno para atraer los desastres.

Jonathan era un gran ejemplo de eso. El siendo dinamita y el teniendo los fósforos necesarios para encender la mecha, obviamente algo grande iba a suceder.

Aunque tal vez eso era necesario.

* * *

No había necesidad de sentirse ignorado, ni mucho menos traicionado al ver al otro tan cerca de otras personas siendo obligado a hablar, era normal, los demás se dieron cuenta de lo agradable que podía ser el pálido si se le daba la oportunidad, si este se lo propondría. En realidad, convivir con este llegaba a ser interesante, divertido, su forma de pensar y ser era tan curiosa y misteriosa que seguramente más de uno se quedaría ahí atrapado en todo lo que ocultaba; era maravilloso, una historia con tantas probabilidades que aun si llegaba a ser abrumadora a uno le encantaría.

Y ahí estaba el problema, no quería que otros descubrieran lo que a él le costó encontrar, no deseaba que los demás vieran lo que él vio sin necesidad de dudar.

Se negaba a compartir lo que el descubrió, la sensaciones que solo el otro le otorgaba con unos simples gestos, con acciones tan cortas o esos ojos que lo dejaban perdido en una dulce fantasía que el solo podía ver en su cabeza y aun estar al pendiente de la realidad.

 ** _"Sabes que lo estas mirando raro ¿Verdad?"_** escucho a la parte más consciente de sus pensamientos tomar lugar entre todo ese silencio **_"A este paso todo mundo lo está notando menos tu ¿No podrías disimular aunque sea un poco?_**

Todo mundo tenía una voz en su cabeza, aquella que intenta hacer que uno haga las cosas bien y con cordura, que se haga siempre lo adecuado y nos alienta a ser personas normales y buenas. Lamentablemente Sock como la mayoría de las personas la ignoraban olímpicamente.

 ** _"Escúchame por una vez en tu existencia y deja de mirarlo, intenta parecer normal ¿No se supone que era el objetivo?"_**

Hizo una mueca al ver como una de las chicas empezaba a reír, posando la mano sobre este.

Por algún motivo sentía como algo se le hacía nudo en el estómago, casi haciendo que tuviera una molestia que no podía ser controlada, el cómo tenía tantas ganas de parar eso. Pero no podía, no había necesidad de eso ¿Entonces por que las ganas incesantes de separar aquella humana de lo que por algún motivo creía suyo? No había nada que le dijera que Jonathan podía solo estar con él, o solo mirarlo a él, pero no negaba que aquello realmente sería reconfortante, que el otro solo hiciera eso.

 ** _"Olvídalo"_**

En esos instantes parecía que su forma de ser y la voz más madura se ponían de acuerdo al ver como ella ahora sostenía la mano del otro en un apretón.

Sentía rabia, tenía la sensación de ser traicionado a la vez como si el buscara la forma de deprimirlo.

No soportaba tanta confusión en una escena.

Termino levantándose de su lugar llamando la atención de todos aquellos que estaban alrededor incluyendo a Jonathan que se encontraba confundido, pero no necesitaba dar explicaciones, simplemente salió sin decir ni una palabra, sin siquiera mirar alrededor. Seguramente si lo hubiera hecho se estuviera arrepintiendo en ese instante.

Solo camino un poco por el pasillo antes de pegarse a una pared y deslizarse por esta hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, teniendo que estirar su rostro hacia abajo ante tal desesperación que tenia por aquella escena, que en su opinión, era repugnante, molesta e irritante.

 **-¿Por qué debo sentir todo esto?-** se pregunto, más que nada desesperado por eso **–Ni siquiera sé que decir al respecto ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Por qué me molesto tanto? No es como si Jonathan en realidad le gustara ¿O sí? ¿Y que tiene si le gusta? Solo finjo ser su amigo para que pueda cumplir mi objetivo ¿Verdad? No es como si en realidad debiera interesarme, entonces ¿Por qué me interesa?-** hizo leves quejidos, teniendo que gruñir un poco, no le gustaba para nada esas sensaciones **–No es como si quisiera ser esa persona en ese instante…-** miro al suelo unos instante ¿Qué tal y si?

 **-** **¿Zack? ¿Paso algo? Te has ido como si nada, y estabas actuando un poco extraño-**

 **-** **¿Yo? ¿Y a ti que te importa como actué?-** el llegaba a ser tan expresivo, tanto con gestos como con sus palabras así que le era imposible ocultar su malestar **–Deberías regresar, no quiero incumplir con la regla número 2, no ocasionare que te saltes el resto de la clase-**

 **-** **Técnicamente lo hago por mi voluntad así que no la quebrantas, y al parecer algo por eso estoy aquí ¿No piensas decirme que pasa?-** tuvo que mirarlo unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos **–Supongo que no-** tomo lugar a su lado teniendo que mirarlo, por algún motivo siempre que este parecía molesto o inconforme inevitablemente pensaba que era parecido a un niño pequeño al cual no se le compraba lo que quería **–Entonces…-**

 **-** **Vete-**

 **-** **¿Me estas corriendo? ¿Y por que debería estar haciéndote caso?-**

 **-** **Entonces solo ignórame como siempre ¿Qué tan difícil es volver a hacerlo para ti?-**

 **-** **Pero qué demonios, ¿Ahora de que estás hablando?-**

 **-Tú sabes de lo que hablo, deja de hacerte el inocente conmigo que no te va a funcionar-**

Definitivamente Jonathan no tenía ni idea de lo que ahora tenía el otro pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría, era molesto de vez en cuando darse cuenta lo mucho que se podía preocupar por este hasta el punto de no sentirse tranquilo si no lo sabía, pero lo sabría enfrentar o eso esperaba, porque de verdad si no lo descubría tendría una sensación incomoda hasta descubrirlo; era mejor hacerlo ahora que nunca.

Tomo el aire suficiente antes de tener que acercarse un poco mas y obligarlo a recostarse sobre el aunque sea un poco, teniendo que abrazarlo de lado cuando cumplió aquel objetivo **-¿Podrías recordarme el pecado que he hecho y la evidencia que me hacen culpable?-**

Intentaba concentrarse, aquella cercanía lo empezaba a distraer a la primera, sin necesidad de tener que pasar el tiempo **-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-**

 **-Porque me preocupas-**

Nuevamente hubo un nudo en su estómago pero esta vez se sentía genial **-Mejor preocúpala a ella-**

 **-¿A ella? ¿Pero a que…espera un momento-** se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos intentando asociar aquellas palabras a una situación hasta dar en blanco **-¿Estas celoso?-**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no estoy celoso!-** grito indignado para después tener una cara de confusión absoluta **-¿Qué son celos?-**

Ya no era de sorprender para ambos que este no entendiera alguna palabra o emoción o todo lo confundiera con otras cosas que ni al caso.

 **-Veras, los celos son el temor de perder a una persona a la que quieres mucho o que al menos le tienes un aprecio, a veces con tan solo que una persona se le acerque a otra es suficiente para sentirte molesto y otras cosas de las cuales no tengo idea-** como el mismo aseguraba que el otro lo iba a terminar olvidando busco la forma de resumirlo **–Es enojarse con una persona ajena que se acerca a quien quieres porque que no entiende que es tuyo-** comento con mas simpleza

Asintió ante eso, entonces ¿El estaba celoso? ¿No le gustaba que las personas se acercaran a él?

 **-¿Eso es bueno?-**

 **-Depende de cómo se demuestre, hay veces que hablándolo se soluciona o teniendo la confianza en el otro, hay otras personas que toman acciones precipitadas y condenan la relación que se lleva-**

 **-Entiendo-**

 **-Ahora que tu duda está resuelta ¿De verdad estabas celoso?-**

 **-Uh…-** intentaba buscar la forma de decir aquello, aunque en realidad no comprendía por qué debería estarlo **-Supongo, no me gusta que me ignores o que otras personas estén cerca de ti, recuerda que eres el primero en hablarme y pasar tiempo contigo, solo no me gusta pensar que me dejaras solo-** aparte de que era la primera persona que lo hacía soñar tanto algo tan simple como un beso

 **-Eso ha sido realmente cursi-** burló

 **-Cállate, es solo que, aun si tuviera mil personas a mi lado, a muchos siendo mis amigos o algo así seguiría prefiriéndote a ti, no lo sé, ni yo entiendo eso pero quiero que estés conmigo, siento que eres especial-**

Era tan inevitable no sonreír ante eso, sentir como levemente su rostro se enrojecía ante tales palabras tan dulces y empalagosas.

 **-¿Vamos a casa?-**

 **-¿Qué pasara con el resto de las clases?-**

 **-Puedo tener mil razones para quedarme pero por ti buscaría tan solo una para convencerme que es la mejor opción-**

 **-Eso ha sido aun más cursi-**

 **-Probablemente si-**

Solo pudo reír, se sentía tan atontado en ese punto que ahora no negaba la propuesta del otro mucho menos su ayuda para marcharse.

Aunque…

Sowachowski tenía un plan un poco malvado pero ¿Qué más daba? Podría considerarlo como un plan, no significaba que todo estuviera perdido.

Al menos para el no.

* * *

Muchas cosas podrían hacer molestar a Jonathan o sentir que son desagradables pero en esos momentos, en esas semanas que transcurrían solo se concentraba en una cosa: mirar como el castaño reía, sonreía, se avergonzaba o convivía tanto con otros. Cualquier cosa que mostrara su espontaneidad, su forma tan infantil, inocente y pura de ser. Le desagradaba tanto ver cómo era tan cautivador con otros.

Definitivamente, no le gustaba mucho aquellas situaciones en las que el quedaba de lado, cuando el otro se encontraba de vez en cuando en brazos de otras personas encontrándose avergonzado, o con el rostro tan rojo o en silencio mostrando aquella mirada tan hipnótica y brillosa que haría a cualquiera perderse en ellos, en encontrar tantos significados maravillosos de nada solo porque él podía hacer que la nada fuera algo que tenía todo; si él fue capaz de buscarlo otros serian capaz de querer tenerlos solo para ellos y eso no era para nada agradable, ni siquiera una posibilidad en realidad.

Negaba rotundamente a que otras personas creyeran lo que el aseguraba, Zack en su opinión era un ser lleno de maldad al igual que bondad, era el punto exacto donde el bien y el mal creaban algo tan maravillosamente desastroso. Era como ver el producto de la travesura junto con el deseo de ayudar, el arrepentimiento con la burla hacia lo demás.

Una combinación bizarra pero sin duda bastante cautivadora, atractiva.

Aun si le costara admitirlo estaba consciente de que estaba celoso, que envidiaba a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca suyo al punto de querer verlos dañados por sentir que probablemente, que tal vez podían ser mejores que él, que tal vez, solo tal vez, cualquiera de ellos le diera mas felicidad al moreno de lo que él con todo su esfuerzo podría hacer. No era tan romántico, podía desesperarse con facilidad, podría ser tan seco a veces y a la vez tan desinteresado, nunca diría un "Te quiero como nadie más lo hará" por verlo tan exagerado y sin sentido, no haría detalles que al final de todo se quedarían apartados en un rincón, tampoco daría flores o chocolates, o cada cierto día del mes se matara por dar un regalo que fuera original y no repetitivo.

En realidad, no era de su gusto hacer la mayoría de las cosas que hacían las parejas, no le gustaba ser extrovertido o exagerado, no le agradaba hacer detalles lujosos o llevar a alguien a algún lugar extrovertido solo por complacer un capricho de la relación. Claro, aceptaba que se podían dar sorpresas que costaran algo pero no todo el tiempo, no todas las veces.

Las cosas simples eran lo suyo, nada de complicaciones ni tantas confusiones.

Pero ¿Y si a Zack le gustaban esas cosas? ¿Y si al otro realmente le iba aquello? ¿Cómo se suponía que se levarían? En cualquier caso ¿Por qué debería cuestionárselo? El otro podría hacer lo que quisiera, no era nadie que pudiera decidir con quién debía estar el otro o no, no era su dueño, el otro no era un objeto, nada eran, solo amigos, muy amigos. ¿Por qué la necesidad de darle tantas vueltas al estúpido asunto?

 **-Me alegro que ahora hables con mas personas, les caes bien aunque no es de sorprender tu eres capaz de lo que sea para que las personas quieran estar cerca de ti, es molesto al inicio pero después es algo que se vuelve divertido, tienes talento para volver algo fastidioso a algo reconfortante-** dijo a su reflejo en aquel charco, pero al ver su expresión supo que aquello era patético y por lo que se cuestionaba, mucho

Pero cuando uno está molesto es muy difícil decir algo lindo sin sentirse un idiota o mostrar que estaba casi a punto de tener rabia y soltar toda su agresión al primero que viera.

 **-No puedo creer que de esta forma me dé cuenta que tal vez me molesta eso por la posibilidad de que me guste un poco ¿Pero de verdad me gusta? Es decir, solamente podría irritarme lo que dijo y ahora no hace, no es como si de verdad deba gustarme para sentirme celoso-** unos momentos en silencio tratando de convencerse de que era eso, no sirvió de nada, era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta que era un tonto, vaya ironía **–No sé si negarlo ayuda de algo, es la misma estupidez, caí bajo sus encantos, no puede estar pasando esto-**

 **-¿Qué no puede estar pasando?-**

 **-Algo, ¿Qué tal te fue con ellos? Parecían llevarse de maravilla como para tenerme 30 minutos aquí sentando esperándote solo porque me hiciste prometer que me quedaría a pesar de lo mucho que tardaras-**

 **-¡Bien!, supongo, en realidad han organizado una cita doble donde me involucran aunque no tengo idea de que es eso-** ni siquiera se le paso por la mente agradecer por du espera

Su cara en ese instante seguramente debería estar plasmada en algo, era una obra de arte que reflejaba el intento de mostrar que aquello no era una molestia, ni mucho menos algo que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre.

 **-¿Con quién?-**

 **-Oh, con aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes-**

No fue muy difícil ubicarlo, por supuesto a que se debía que el tipo era mal alto que ambos hasta el punto en que había necesidad de elevar la vista para verlo a la cara.

 **-¿Y es acaso que vas a utilizar una escalera o algo para alcanzarlo? Solo tienes que ponerle un foco en la mano y seria una lámpara pública, es mas, debería estar con los bomberos asi alcanzara a los gatos que se quedan atrapados en los arboles-**

 **-Eso ha sido un chiste negro-**

 **-Mucho mejor en ese caso ¿No te parece? -**

Lo miro por unos segundos viendo como el otro parecía estar descontento con su actitud pero no pensaba disculparse para nada.

 **-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-**

 **-Solo una cosa en realidad-**

 **-¿Podría saberlo?-**

 **-Claro, me molesta que seas tan inocente y moldeable y aun así dejes que otros hagan lo que quieran contigo-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-**

Se levanto sin decir ni una palabra más, teniendo que acercarse a este, tomarlo de la bufanda y decir con suavidad y en un tono tan bajo a lo que se refería.

 **-Porque cualquiera podría hacer esto-**

Y solo pudo hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió:

Robarle un beso.

En ese momento cualquier cosa le importaría tan poco, si alguien los veía o si llegaba ser muy rudo en ello, solo quería dejarle en claro que solo él podría tener esa ventaja, que solamente él podría aprovecharse de esa ingenuidad que a veces era desesperante.

Solo el podría buscar cualquier excusa para hacer aquello.

Y cuando se separo, cuando vio al otro estar ahogándose en un escarlata que llegaba hasta sus orejas solo pudo sonreír con cierto cinismo.

 **-Que me niego a que otras personas hagan esto-**


	14. ¿Desea reiniciar?

_**Este capítulo como toda la historia se encuentra dedicada a mi querida hermana quien aparte de estar conmigo en todo momento siempre me apoya y me concede ideas para traerles cosas bellas. Sin ella seguramente no tendría nada sobre este escrito, ni mucho menos me esforzaría tanto por hacerlo perfecto de alguna manera.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten y perdonar por la tardanza, he tenidos momentos algo conflictivos que he preferido atender, siempre hay cosas primordiales.**_

 _ **Y lo único que me queda decir es que estamos finalmente en los**_ ** _últimos capítulos, calculo unos cinco o seis para que concluya finalmente "Sombras Encantadoras"._**

 ** _Atentamente:_**

 ** _Autor Desconocido_**

* * *

 **DOMINACIÓN TOTAL**

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Desea reiniciar?**

 ** _¿En qué momento perdí el control del juego?_**

 ** _¿En qué momento mi victoria se convirtió en mi derrota?_**

 ** _No puedo permitirlo_**

 ** _¿O sí?_**

 ** _Estoy consciente de que estos fracasando, de que en estos instantes he fallado_**

 ** _De que probablemente debería reiniciar todo esto antes de empeorarlo_**

 ** _Pero haces que con tan solo verte a los ojos, sienta que no todo está perdido_**

 ** _Que tal vez el último plan no estaba hecho para triunfar_**

 ** _Pero si aquel que se encuentra en tu mano_**

 ** _Tengo a mi alcance aquel botón que acabara con todo esto_**

 ** _Pero…_**

 ** _¿Y si de verdad no quiero borrar nada de esto?_**

* * *

Solo era necesario verlos por unos segundos para darse cuenta que entre ellos sucedían demasiadas cosas que tal vez otros no entenderían y que seguramente ellos tampoco pero no importaba demasiado, cada quien en lo suyo pero ni ellos mismos podían concentrarse bastante en eso, es decir, no estaban consciente de lo que hacían, de lo que se provocaban, ni el deseo extraño y casi obsesivo por armar situaciones incomodas para ambos pero aun así las hacían, cometían aquellos actos aun conociendo que era raro, anormal. Pero a Jonathan y a Sowachowski les importaba un bledo aquello y cualquiera podía notarlo; pero bien, no eran nada, raramente podían convivir y comportarse como amigos pero ninguno de ellos llegaba a tratarse realmente como si fueran algo más profundo, más serio. Cada quien por su lado, haciendo lo suyo, sin preocuparse que hiciera el otro a no ser que de verdad resultara peligroso o irritante para el otro.

No estaban atados pero tampoco se sentían totalmente libres, solo era una convivencia que de vez en cuando compartían de una manera bastante peculiar, de esas formas en las que ambos terminaban solos, sosteniéndose entre ellos, dejando de vez en cuando que sus bocas lucharan hasta que no se pudiera continuar, sus manos encajando perfectamente en el cuerpo del otro, esas veces en que no necesitaban decir nada para saber que de alguna forma se extrañaban, las veces en que se miraban confesando secretos que solo el otro era capaz de entender, cuando entre los dos mostraban a veces la desesperación causada por el otro.

Almas tan desesperadas que solo se apaciguaban cuando se encontraban juntos.

Pero lo que probablemente complicaba aquella actitud de abnegación en todo eso era que exactamente no lo eran, claro, estaban en algo parecido a una relación que no se convertía en nada oficial, nada que pudieran reclamar o decir pero en esas ocasiones, en esos insignificantes momentos en que sentían que eran capaz de perderlo todo se negaban a dejarlo ir, se negaban a separarse, como si de verdad resultaran ser fieles hasta morir, o en caso de nuestro demonio, hasta que pudiera respirar como cualquier otro. Podían negarse por todo lo que quedaba de esa eternidad a dejar que el otro tomara la decisión de alejarse…

Y probablemente aquello solo dificultaba las cosas, especialmente para Sock, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando en esos momentos? O más bien ¿Realmente estaba razonando su situación? Todo, absolutamente todo había fracasado, perdió, termino siendo derrotado por alguien quien ni siquiera hizo el intento de luchar ¿Qué tan patético podía ser eso? Es como si todo el tiempo hubiera jugado solo, como si fuera el único que estuviera participando en ese juego; podía exagerar, claro, pero eso no significaba que se equivocara ante ello, dejo de un lado lo principal, dejo que el otro lo distrajera y si continuaba, bueno, tal vez no saldría de ahí para contarla.

Si, debería acabar con todo eso, reiniciarlo todo y volver desde un inicio y concentrarse finalmente en lo que de verdad debía hacer, necesitaba acabar con todo eso pero cada vez que se encontraba entre esos brazos atrapado, siendo callado por esos labios que a pesar de ser rasposos, un poco secos llegaban a darle algo tan maravilloso, el cómo solo lo hacía suspirar en contra suya, como ese cielo nocturno solo se concentraba en mirarlo, esa sonrisa que llegaba a derretirlo, lo detenía, lo obligaba a darse por vencido, no deseaba jugar, no deseaba perder, necesitaba terminar aquello, necesitaba dejar que eso siguiera.

Si continuaba ¿Quién le aseguraba que acabaría?

 **-No llegaremos a nada con esto ¿Lo sabes?-** pregunto, intentando evitar que sus ojos hicieran contacto, que evitaran nuevamente cautivarse **–Aparte llegaremos tarde, no quiero ser una distracción para ti-**

 **-¿Ahora no quieres ser una distracción para mí? ¿Estoy hablando con la misma persona que me hace perder la cabeza?-**

 **-Pues realmente no sé cómo siendo que yo la veo en el mismo lugar de siempre-**

Era inevitable sentir su respiración tan cerca suyo, la forma en la que lentamente lo dejaba caer en esa dulce tentación que el otro portaba, era tan dulce, tan agrio, le fascinaba ese maldito pálido que en esos instantes lo tenía acorralado.

 **-Deja de hacerte el inocente, sé que fuiste tú-**

Intento no sonreír **–No sé a lo que te refieres-**

Hizo un bufido entretenido, como si de verdad esperara aquella respuesta **–Por supuesto que lo sabes, te delatas a ti mismo-** le susurró, buscando la manera en que esta lo viera finalmente a la cara **–Zack…-**

 **-No sé de lo que me hablas-**

Pudo sentir aquellos dedos posarse delicadamente en su mentón para que pudiera alzar su rostro, para que, de nuevo, viera aquel dulce espacio que el otro poseía en su mirar, era tan encantadores como a la vez abrumadores, tan profundos y confusos que lo adoraba. Adoraba demasiado a Jonathan pero nunca se lo diría, no permitiría que el otro escuchara de sus labios lo tanto en qué verdad llegaba a desearlo.

Era egoísta, le gustaba tener siempre lo que quería, siempre le daban lo que deseaba y definitivamente él lo necesitaba, era su mayor capricho.

 **-No me mientas-**

 **-No lo hago-**

Sintió al otro brindarle un beso con suavidad, volviendo a dejar claro aquella sensación extraordinaria que depositaba que tanto deseaba negar e ignorar para solo evitar que el mismo tuviera que apretar las manos para batallar con el instinto de besarlo, de corresponder.

El instinto era fuerte, quería derretirse en ese vaivén que solo a él le podía pertenecer.

 **-Si crees que vas a lograr algo con eso quiero informarte que te equivocas…-** dijo, apenas logrando pronunciar aquellas palabras con algún sonido que por lo menos fuera audible para el otro, cuando, finalmente, era libre de sentir aquellos labios que lo querían hacer perecer de su "verdad"

Volvió a sentir como este lo atacaba, como sus manos empezaban a ceder y terminaban deslizándose tan cerca de su cuerpo, apenas logrando sostenerse en aquellos hombros, la forma en la que su rostro tomaba color y apenas lograba suspirar cuando no colisionaban ambas bocas. Nuevamente, sucedía un masivo desastre.

Comenzaba a derretirse, juraba, incluso aseguraba con todo su ser que aquello sucedía, que era tan inevitable.

 **-Solo dilo-** pidió, con aquel tono que rozaba a ser sutil, un suave ronroneo cerca de su oreja tan intencional como para hacerle perder el aliento en alto

Lo maldecía tanto, no podía creer que con trucos tan baratos lograra hacerlo sentir tan tonto, tan inútil, utilizado pero de alguna forma que terminaba con algún significado bueno, positivo, aun si el otro lograba su cometido; era estresante, aunque no podía negar que en el fondo esas acciones solo lo llevaban a querer perder el control otra vez, cada vez más, sin pausas, ni detenimientos.

Costaba tanto abrir la boca a la vez que intentaba formular una sola palabra, pero no carburaba su cerebro cuando lo deseaba **–Ah…-** lo único que podía reproducirse eran leves sonidos que mostraban su incapacidad de formular algo cuerdo en esos segundos

Rió, mostrando la superioridad que tenía en ese instante **–Puedes asentir si quieres, ¿Me dirás la verdad?-**

Asintió al sentir como sus mejillas eran acariciadas.

 **-¿Lo hiciste tú?-** pregunto cuándo acaricio sus labios, momentáneamente perdiéndose en estos, en el rostro que el otro ponía…Era ilegal que alguien le resultara tan cautivador

Tuvo que detenerse un segundo para tener que estar aún consciente, para darse cuenta que estaba al límite de no tener idea de donde siquiera estaba. Logro afirmar con lentitud, volvió a perderse entre ese maravilloso pecado que tenían cada vez que sus bocas se encontraban, la necesidad de aferrarse a su cuerpo para no dejarse caer ante tanta carga emocional, no lo soportaba, era como si fuera a explotar; necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba que de esa forma se olvidaran de todo: de su trabajo, de lo culpable que era por las emociones nuevas que por algún motivo lograba sentir, la conciencia que tenía sobre que aquello resultaría en el peor caso de todos, es como literalmente podría quedarse ardiendo en el infierno.

Aun así tendría el mismo resultado, no podían controlarse.

Eran adolescentes, no importaba como o si uno era más infantil o maduro, seguían siendo un par de jóvenes que se enamoraban y trataban de evitarlo, que trataban de negarlo pero no deseaban, no podían ni querían acabarlo de forma fácil, necesitaban cada vez más, si se podía siempre que lo quisieran.

 **-Creo que necesitamos volver, prometí que te disculparías por esa broma pesada-**

Frunció el ceño, teniendo que inflar las mejillas y cruzarse de brazos para mirar a otro lado **–No pienso disculparme, ya es malo que tú me estés humillando de esta manera-** lo miro de reojo solo por unos segundos **–Aunque puede haber una manera para que de verdad vaya para hacer eso-**

Alzo una ceja, curioso **-¿Qué cosa?-**

Elevo sus brazos indicando que lo cargara y por obvias razones ser cargado hasta el salón siendo que al otro se le ocurrió estar avergonzándolo en medio de un pasillo, si alguien los hubiera visto seguramente él en ese punto estaría casi ahorcando al otro por la pena que hubiera tenido y con eso de que era compulsivo sonaba a una buena idea.

 **-¿No crees que estas algo grande para que te lleve cargando a donde quieras?-**

 **-La verdad no, y es mi única condición que pongo-**

 **-Me tientas a dejarte aquí aun si es abandono en tu opinión-** solo tuvo que mirar aquel par de puntos llenos de vida, tan grandes y bellos, con un atractivo oculto que podría hacer a uno dudar sobre su decisión y en su caso lograba hacer que hiciera las cosas que probablemente odiaría hacer con otros **–Pero eso no significa que de verdad lo haga-**

Nuevamente cayo, no pudo negarle el capricho, no pudo callar la naturaleza con las que este llegaba a perder a uno para que, como quedaba siempre claro, le dieran lo que deseaba aun si eso era tan innecesario e inútil. Tuvo que tomarlo con cuidado, terminando en algo parecido a un cuento de hadas justo cuando el príncipe salvaba a la doncella del desastre en la que por algún motivo se veía involucrado y, siendo sinceros, con esa falda y en ocasiones su forma de actuar llegaban a ser parecidos a las de una chica, tal vez en sí, era una princesa a su extraña manera.

 **-¿Algo más que desee su realeza?-**

Hizo una risa sarcástica, casi similar a la de este **–Si estamos en ese plan puedes llevarme todo el día así e invitarme a tu casa a comer, me agrada mucho hablar con tus padres y la forma en la que te apenan-** pico su mejilla, en signo de que eso ya estaba decreto por el poder que no tenía **–Y, si no es molestia, podrías invitarme a tu casa a dormir mientras vemos todo lo que queramos o, y también podrías comprarme un helado-**

Eso se ganaba por estar molestándolo, aunque debía ser honesto, aquello había sido leve, el otro debería estar consciente de eso.

 **-¿No deseas otra cosa?-**

 **-¿Tengo límite de tiempo para decir otra cosa?-**

 **-Estoy bien con eso-**

Solo le pudo sonreír antes de estirarse un poco para besar su mejilla **–Eres el mejor, confórmate mejor con esa opinión-**

Tuvo que asentir ante eso mostrando que estaba satisfecho **–Tus palabras son bien recibidas, princesa-** burlo, ya resignándose a complacerlo

 **-Me alegra que te gusten, lacayo-** y fue su turno para rematar aquello

Eran tal para cual y eso, de alguna forma, era malo.

Tal vez aquello había llegado al borde de la locura, de la estupidez humana junto a los que técnicamente no lo eran, probablemente en estos momentos estuviera sellando su boleto a la perdición pero si lo acababa todo, si se obligaba a repetir todo eso para hacerlo diferente seguramente se estaría arrepintiendo hasta que no hubiera un mañana, porque aun cuando lo quisiera negar se encontraba feliz, tan querido. Era algo que siempre pensó que era imposible, Jonathan había hecho lo que nunca creyeron y lo que ni siquiera él pensaba que fuera real; lo hacía pensar demasiado sobre cosas que dejo de darle importancia al momento de morir, lo hizo reflexionar en silencio en esos instantes, toda culpabilidad, toda puñeta mental que tuvo se desvanecía…

Como si cuando juntaban ambos desastres, cuando ambas catástrofes se volvían a ver era cuando, milagrosamente, todo resultaba bien, una falsa alarma, algo que a nadie ni a nada lastimaría, era su seguridad, la inocencia al mundo que probablemente perdieron.

Pero cuando solo estaban ellos, lo eran a su forma, eran seres tan libres de cualquier injusticia o crueldad cometida, como si con tan solo estar unidos todo fuera más clemente.

Pero se debía estar consciente de que la misericordia no era algo que estaba permitido en aquel "sótano" donde se almacenaban todas aquellas almas que atentaron contra el paraíso que solo era para aquellos seres que merecían una oportunidad de vivir como debieron hacerlo, no, ellos no creían en las segundas oportunidades, ese lugar tan agonizante no perdonaba los errores ni mucho menos la negligencia de desobedecer órdenes tan claras que cualquiera podía llegar acatar sin ningún esfuerzo que no pudieran hacer. Mucho menos esos demonios encargado de todos, que no soportaban la subordinación de cualquiera que pensara que podría librarse de un castigo; eran seres que no soportarían ser humillados ni degradados por otros que quisieran batallar con ellos.

No lo hacían.

Y tal vez Sock no debería hacerlo, no debería estar desobedeciendo, debería estar concentrado en encontrar la manera de parar todo eso, de provocar que el otro finalmente extinguiera todo deseo de seguir adelante aun si le parecía algo absurdo, necesitaba hacerlo…

No podía, no quería, no soportaba la idea de quedarse sin este.

 **-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que realmente esto es malo?-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con esto?-**

Ninguna persona los podía interrumpir, nuevamente, de alguna manera, aun estando en el salón de clases estaban solo ellos.

 **-A lo que hacemos, ya sabes, ¿Está bien? ¿Deberíamos hacerlo?-** pregunto, ni siquiera dándole importancia si sonaba raro o muy fuera de lugar

 **-¿En serio apenas se te ocurre preguntar? Todo lo que hacemos es malo, técnicamente para muchos esto ya es considerado un pecado pero pensé que a ti eso era lo que menos te importaba-**

 **-No me importa-**

 **-¿Entonces a que viene esa pregunta?-**

 **-Es solo que, si esta tan mal ¿Por qué seguimos cometiéndolo? ¿Por qué no buscas con alguien con quien esto no se sienta algo malo? Soy una persona mala, no creo que debería seguir esto, no creo que me necesites a mí para cometer eso-** comento, tan bajo, sin seguridad, como si realmente esas palabras estuvieran siendo forzadas a ser pronunciadas al ser tan poco pensadas

Lo miro extrañado al momento en que colocaba su mano sobre su frente **-¿Te encuentras enfermo? ¿Has consumido algo que te ha hecho daño?-**

 **-No me trates como si este tema fuera para nada importante-**

 **-¿En qué le ves importante acabar con algo que iniciamos?-**

 **-En que tal vez sería mejor olvidarnos de esto, empezar de nuevo…no sé si de verdad estamos haciendo lo correcto ni siquiera si esto debe molestarme ¿Qué hago cuando se supone que debo ser malo pero por algún motivo soy bueno contigo? No quiero serlo, no quiero cambiar-**

Hubo un silencio prolongado, muerto, como si aquellas palabras fueran las exactas para matar el ambiente y dejarlo sepultado en lo más profundo del perdón y el arrepentimiento.

 **-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en ti por un momento?-** le pregunto con cierto enfado, sintiéndose excluido del tema **-¡Tú no eres el único que está siendo diferente por el otro! ¿En serio crees que a mi también me alegra sentirme utilizado por una persona? ¿Piensas que yo estoy contento con sentirme débil con alguien a quien se supone debía ignorar y callar mis impulsos? ¿¡Crees que yo lo hubiera deseado!?-**

Ambos se encontraban en una pelea de miradas donde cada uno luchaba por mostrar quien tenía razón, ya era común entre ellos, llegaba a ser extraño cuando no lo hacían y estaban de acuerdo en todo o al menos en una gran parte.

 **-¿De nuevo se encuentran peleando?-**

 **-Ya no es raro, en realidad, creo que todos nos hemos acostumbrado a su relación-**

 **-¿Están en una relación?-**

 **-No encuentro otra cosa más lógica que eso, son demasiado diferentes como para estar juntos por solo querer estar jugando con fuego-**

 **-Pensé que ambos habían dejado claro que no son novios-**

 **-¿Nos los has visto? ¡Te has perdido de un buen espectáculo! Esos dos parecen estar casados, aparte ¿Nunca has visto como se encelan? ¿O la forma en la que sus rostros expresan lo que no dicen?-**

 **-No, ¿Lo has hecho?-**

 **-Sí, y Jonathan termino dejándome plantada por ir con el-**

Ambas amigas los miraron, casi teniendo que tomarse la punta de la nariz y negar con la cabeza, eran un asco.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar la escena?-**

 **-A veces dura hasta terminar las clases, otras es cuando uno de los dos se retira y el otro se tarda un par de minutos para asegurarse que está bien-**

 **-Eso es demasiado cursi-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-Me gusta-**

Siguieron observando, casi con ciertas risas al ver que ambos lentamente cedían, llegaba a ser desesperante pero a la vez lindos, eran como ver a unos cachorros peleándose, era imposible no sentir tan ahogadas en dulzura.

 **-¡Jonathan, Zack!-**

 **-¿Podrían dejar el conflicto matrimonial y finalmente besarse?-**

Solo vieron el rostro de ambos colorarse y maldecirlas con todas las palabras que pudieran conocer, teniendo que chocar sus manos ante el logro que habían conseguido después de una plática y algo que no hubieran esperado que funcionase.

 **-Bien, es hora de volver a la normalidad-**

 **-Al menos hemos hecho algo en esta ocasión-**

Ambas se sonrieron para volver a lo suyo y dejar que todo eso continuara como sea que estos quisieran llevar aquello.


	15. Una vez más

_**Que no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice, pero en fin, oficialmente, este es el capitulo mas largo de todos que cuenta con 4,385 palabras, vale, que estaba muy inspirada para esto, seguramente les va a encantar pero por si acaso os recomiendo agarrar pañuelos y helado que la palabra "lo voy hacer lindo" significa que**_ ** _romperé corazones al final (?) Quien sabe, depende que tan machos/as sean._**

 ** _Igual, que no ha de sorprender que yo quiera ver arder al mundo._**

 ** _Atentamente:_**

 ** _Autor Desconocido_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Una vez más**

 ** _Tu pides cosas tan imposibles que soy incapaz de cumplir_**

 ** _A veces no comprendo lo que me tratas de decir_**

 ** _Quieres espacio a la vez que exiges atención_**

 ** _No te gusta que este cerca, no te gusta que este lejos_**

 ** _Es como si no supieras como aceptar la realidad en la que estamos_**

 ** _Pero está bien, puedo entenderlo_**

 ** _Haré el intento de comprenderlo_**

 ** _Pero no me pidas que olvide todo lo que hemos hecho por la razón de tener miedo_**

 ** _No te preocupes, nada malo pasara siempre y cuando estemos juntos_**

 ** _Siempre y cuando lo intentemos_**

* * *

 _-Por el amor a todo, deja de comportarte extraño y solo dime lo que está sucediendo-_

 _-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¡Estoy bien! ¡Todo es perfectamente tal y como esta!-_

 _-¡No me mientas! Por favor, dime que es lo que sucede-_

 _-Solo…solo quiero detener todo esto ¿De acuerdo? No podemos continuar-_

 _-¿Pero por qué demonios dices eso?-_

 _-Lo siento Jonathan, pero esto ya no es lo mismo yo, yo ya no puedo soportarlo-_

 _-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto enfrentar la realidad que ambos estamos viviendo? ¿Qué tan egoísta puedes ser para considerar que solo a ti te afecta? Ya lo hemos discutido, ambos estamos en esto, ambos somos afectados, por favor ¡Deja de estar exagerando! No eres el único que no entiendo esto-_

 _-Yo…perdóname, no puedo- le comento antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí, huyendo de lo que era probablemente lo peor que estuviera haciendo_

 _Pero esta vez Jonathan no lo siguió._

Los días seguían siendo como siempre, como siempre debieron estar: oscuros, sin chiste ni gracia, sin alivio ni salvación alguna. Tal y como siempre se mantenían en su vida, finalmente, esas tonalidades sombrías volvían y lo hacían sentir en la normalidad total pero cuando uno probaba los colores, cuando uno finalmente recordaba lo que era la espontaneidad de esta no se podía olvidar, se aferraba a tu espalda, tal y como los problemas pero esta vez era imposible negarlo, esta vez costaba incluso intentarlo; era tan extraño, tan raro y profundo, con tanta carga emocional que no lograba soportar nada de lo que sucedía ni mucho menos querer hacerle frente a la nada.

Hablar con este era literalmente discutir con una pared aunque si lo pensaba un poco la pared resultaba ser más comprensible y mucho menos problemática para su cerebro.

 **"Nunca había visto el día tan azul y despejado"**

Pensó al momento en que se detuvo a admirar el cielo, que por momentos, aunque sea por leves segundos, lo hiciera sentir mejor, lo hiciera olvidar aquella estúpida conversación pasada, esa discusión que tan solo empezaba a jugar con lo que era. Estaba molesto, lo detestaba demasiado. Odiaba a Zack, lo odiaba como nunca.

 **"Deja de pensar en el por una maldita vez"**

Suspiro, hundiéndose en hombros antes de tener que hundirse aun mas en la locura sin sentido y mover la nariz con disgusto, no podía sacarlo, a quien engañaba, cada día, cada miserable minuto u hora lo mencionaba, lo recordaba, estaba perdido y obsesionado y no podía pararlo, algo dentro de suyo literalmente le gritaba que estaba batallando por mantenerlo en su cabeza, por no dejarlo ir nunca en su vida al desearlo tanto y era lo que quiso evitar. Pero era débil, era un tonto e idiota, se enamoró de lo peor, de verdad, se cautivó por aquello que era el peor error.

Termino por entregarse a alguien quien le dio colores al mundo que nunca antes conoció, se enamoró de todo aquello que desprendía, como su alegría, esa forma curiosa y estresante de ser, sus ojos, la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba, sus labios tan suaves y delicados que uno no se cansaría de seguir besándolos, la forma en que lo hacía sentir bien, tan molesto y vivo, un humano cualquiera.

 **"¡Basta!"**

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, totalmente irritado y deseoso de poder ser como antes, el mismo pesimista de siempre.

Deseaba tanto deshacerse de ese sentimiento de ser utilizado y dañado a voluntad del otro solo por el hecho de que de verdad confió, porque de verdad creía en sus palabras, en sus promesas incluso de que sin dudas ni peros decidió darle la oportunidad que tanto creyó que merecía pero se equivocó, se equivocó con él, le dio la oportunidad que nunca le dio a otros y ahora mírenlo, tan destrozado y vacío, aún más de lo que hubiese esperado. Confió tanto, por primera vez tuvo fe en su totalidad y ahora caía, se empezaba a romper…

 ** _-Oh muchacho, eres un imbécil ¿Qué esperabas? No soportaría tu forma de ser, lo ibas a alejar tarde o temprano pero ahora estas solo nuevamente, ya nada ni nadie podrá detenerte, podrás hacer lo que quieras, no existirá más dolor si te apagas, deja de ver esperanzas-_**

Hace mucho que había dejado de escuchar sus voces, desde que el otro llego estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con este como para prestarle atención y finalmente, cuando todo se encontraba en calma pudo tenerlo más claro, pudo notar que este era tan maduro y parecida a la de su padre pero era más sombría, más pesada, arrastrándose con dificultad y esfuerzo, sonando casi como si estuviese amenazándolo.

 ** _-Vuelve con nosotros, no tendrás que preocuparte por otr-_**

 **-¿Jonathan?-**

Todo se detuvo antes de tener que mirarlo ahí, frente a él, congelándose, sintiendo todo y a la vez nada, quería huir y marcharse, mostrar el lado cobarde que todo humano tenía pero él no era de esa forma, el no mostraría nada, de nuevo, se encontraría cerrado y desinteresado, tan seco y sin alma después de todo ¿Cómo iba a tenerla si al otro le complacía jugar con todo lo que le llamaba su atención? Él no era un juguete ni mucho menos uno de exhibición que lentamente empezaba a ser ignorado hasta terminar siendo aquellos que se acumulaban en una esquina, abandonados, siendo olvidados por todos los que creyeron que eran mejores, por los que consideraron grandes personas y pusieron todo su esfuerzo por alegrarlos.

Él no iba a permitir eso.

 **-Ah, tu, disculpa ¿Quién eres?-** pregunto desinteresado para cruzarse de brazos, mantenerse en aquella postura que era despreocupante ante su forma desalineada de estar parado dando a entender que de verdad no deseaba poner mucho tiempo a todo eso que lo terminara por involucrar

Estuvo sorprendido por ello, solo teniendo que sonreír de forma leve **–Soy Zack ¿Lo recuerdas?-**

Negó con la cabeza con tal seriedad que el aire se volvía denso hasta el punto en que podía cortarse con un cuchillo **–Nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien con ese nombre, disculpo tu confusión pero espero que encuentres a quien buscabas-**

 **-¿Pero de que estás hablando?-**

 **-Ten suerte en tu búsqueda, Zack-**

Lo miro caminar en dirección contraria, como elegantemente se había dado aquella media vuelta para dejar que todo se acabara y no evito ser ahora él quien corría para alcanzarlo, la forma en que se aferraba de su brazo para detenerlo, la forma en la que de alguna manera se sentía tan exhausto al no saber cómo iniciar, como explicar todo **–Escúchame un minuto, te lo pido-**

Se zafo de aquel agarre para mirarlo momentáneamente de reojo y torcer la boca **-¿Por qué le daría a alguien como tu un minuto de mi tiempo?-**

 **-Porque antes lo hubieras hecho-**

 **-Creo que te equivocaste de persona, yo no le daría un segundo más a una persona tan estúpida como tú, así que adiós, espero que encuentras a aquel ser que con tanta urgencia quieres volver a ver-** le escupió las palabras, teniendo que marcharse a la vez que se sacudía su brazo como si con ello quitara cualquier residuo de su roce, como si pudiera deshacerse de aquella esperanza que no necesitaba

 **-Por favor, quédate, necesito hablar contigo-** pidió en alto, siendo ignorado, sintiéndose tan mal como el día en que decidió ponerle paro **-¡Quédate un segundo más, te lo ruego!-** grito esta vez, haciendo el inútil intento de no sentirse tan derrotado, tan inútil, tan lleno de maldad por provocarle aquel dolor que inicio en el momento en que decidió que seguir su palabra era mejor que dejarse llevar por sus instintos **–Jonathan…-** si pudiera llorar, si lograra hacer aquello seguramente en esos segundos estaría hecho un mar de lágrimas **–No me dejes-** volvió a intentar, esta vez mas quebrado y adolorido, casi sintiendo como terminaba de rodillas intentando sostenerse de algo

El suelo se volvió el consuelo más cercano que pudo tener su cuerpo y su esperanza, el cómo ver que finalmente, de una forma lenta y tortuosa este empezaba a desaparecer de su vista, teniendo que tomar su pecho con fuerza a la vez que intentaba controlar su voz, todo lo que le sucedía, las ganas de querer regresar todo, de mirarse en esos momentos y exigirse jamás volverse a engañar por algo como el miedo, la inseguridad, el de pensar en sí mismo.

 **-Te amo…-**

Y esa fue la única palabra que el aire pudo llevarse llena de dolor tan puro que cualquiera que sintiera eso inmediatamente se daría cuenta que ya no podía más con eso, que la mentira lo estaba consumiendo.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

 **-De verdad, te amo, no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que de nuevo el miedo nos separe…quiero arriesgarme, pero no quiero que nos separen, quiero estar contigo-** se debatía en silencio, intentando encontrar la solución a todo eso **–Pero si nos descubren, si saben que estamos juntos tengo miedo de que no estés conmigo, no quiero estar solo, me niego a seguir si no es contigo-** sus manos se aferraron al césped, apretando con fuerza los ojos y apretando los dientes

Era tan real, no era un demonio, solo era un chico que por primera vez en toda su vida alguien le mostro que era la felicidad, la alegría que se le negó desde un inicio. Jonathan finalmente logro hacerlo sentir como cualquiera…como cualquiera que se encontraba con un corazón roto.

Tan roto que por primera vez pudo sentir que tenía alguno de esa forma.

Pero de nuevo, quedaba ser una sombra que tuviera que pasar todos los días mirándolo, con curiosidad, con ganas de ser parte de él.

No lo iba a soportar por siempre.

* * *

 ** _"Aquí me tienes, con ambas alas heridas incapaces de volverme a elevar, aquí me tienes, con un corazón destrozado por la crueldad de los humanos ¿Es acaso que podrías aceptar de nuevo a un ángel que perdió el camino?"_**

Lo observaba cantar desde lejos como lo ha hecho últimamente en esos días en los que el otro no le permitía en ningún momento acercarse o dirigirle la palabra ya que si eso sucedía se desvanecía hasta el punto en que no sabía dónde estaba durante días y eso era bastante cruel ya que no lo soportaba por eso opto por mirarlo desde la lejanía asegurándose de que estuviera bien, de que no se encontrara dañándose o algo parecido pero resultaba parecer tan relajado, tan natural, feliz, nunca podría negar que esa sonrisa le alegraba pero no de esa forma…no le alegraba, le dolía verlo tan feliz con otros.

 ** _"Sé que no soy el mejor, sé que nunca en mi vida lograre ser quien haga todo lo que deseas pero mírame aquí, con algo de esperanza de que finalmente encuentre la felicidad, de que en tus ojos yo pueda encontrar de nuevo la puerta al paraíso ¿Aceptas? ¿Me aceptas?"_**

No pudo evitar sentir en parte que aquello era dirigido para él, solo para sus oídos, como si este supiera que exactamente se encontrara detrás de aquel árbol, de que un momento a otro lo llamara con suavidad diciéndole que todo eso era tonto e inmaduro, una total falta de cordura; cerro los ojos unos segundos, imaginándose esa leve escena que le resultaba encantadora.

 **-Oh, Jonathan, eso ha sido hermoso-**

Abrió los ojos, escamado ante esas palabras teniendo que presenciar con todo la esperanza que tuviera algún problema para terminar soñando con esa voz que le resultara femenina, esa ilusión de que fuese una mentira, un engaño, una maldita ilusión.

 **-Sí, supongo que aún necesita unos detalles pero me alegra que estés conmigo para apoyarme-**

Estaba atónito, no lo entendía, de verdad, de verdad era una chica tan animada a la vez que mostraba seriedad, tan linda, sin duda era atractiva, no lo podía negar. Sintió su estómago revolverse al momento en que nuevamente todo dolor empezaba a consumirlo y arrastrarlo abajo para que terminara suplicando por poder levantarse, por poder evitar sentirse tan mal.

 **-A mí me parece perfecto-**

 **-Estamos saliendo, es común que lo digas si lo piensas un poco-**

Intento negárselo, intento con todas sus esperanzas creer que aquello no estaba sucediendo tal cual como lo observaba.

 **-Déjame convencerte de eso-**

Termino por congelarse cuando miro como aquellos seres tan vivos acababan todo eso con un solo beso, un contacto tan simple y sencillo que llegaba a ser doloroso para su persona, lentamente, su cuerpo se encontraba desplomándose y con trabajo sosteniéndose en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo que todo lo estaba golpeando con tanta fuerza que le robaba la energía de seguir adelante; sentía como si se ahogara, como si tan solo ver aquello de verdad lo estuviera matando. Debería retirarse si estaba consciente de eso, debería luchar para marcharse y no mirar atrás y fingir que todo estaba bien pero no, se negaba a no querer asegurarse de que el otro estuviera contento con su decisión, que de verdad se encontraba feliz aun si eso lo destrozaba.

Porque de algún modo no lograba desearle todo el mal del mundo, ni siquiera era capaz de provocarle cierto daño que al final solo lo hiciera lamentarse, era malo para eso, un asco sin duda ¿Pero quién había dicho que de verdad este estaba hecho para ser un demonio? ¿Quién podría asegurarle eso? Si ahora no podía, si ahora se preocupaba por su bienestar, ¿Por qué demonios el resultaba ser malvado? ¿Por qué debería serlo cuando ni siquiera podía con alguien que en ese momento lo asfixiaba? Apenas y lograba saber algo, pero ahora sin él, sin su cercanía, no podía estar consciente de nada, ni siquiera de su propia naturaleza condenada a verlo irse como si nada.

Luchar no era una opción, volver a intentarlo era algo procaz.

Y tal vez debería dejarlo así por la paz, por dejar todo como debería estar: sin él.

 **-Nunca debí mostrarme mucho menos involucrarme-** se comento en bajo, teniendo que buscar la manera de estar nuevamente de pie, ahí, solo mirando adelante, a esas sonrisas que tanto le perforaban **–Debo dejarle de una vez por todas, no puedo con esto, no puedo seguir estando de esta manera-** se acomodo todo aquello que le parecía estar fuera de lugar para sentirse cómodo, un poco más tranquilo de lo que podía estar **–Estará mucho mejor si dejo de hacer esto, estaré mejor si cumplo lo de parar todo lo que está sucediendo antes de que empeore mas-**

Y lo dejo de ese modo.

 **-¿Eso ha servido?-** le pregunto, con una risa traviesa, aquella que delataba a la mayoría cuando acababa de hacer una travesura

Hubiera respondido aquello con una mentira, como la hecho las últimas veces que ha tenido que mostrar que estaba bien y que todo eso no le importaba en lo absoluto pero cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que veía el reflejo de aquellos ojos verdes solo podía ver al otro sonriéndole, riendo, con aquel rostro tan lleno de ilusión y maravillosas cosas que cuando lo soñaba era el único consuelo que tenia, eran las únicas cosas que deseaba que duraran a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba perdido, solo regresaba a la realidad cuando volvía a escucharla respirar o incluso hablar, era como si fuera una alarma que le recordaba que eso no estaba pasando, que solo estaba dentro de su cabeza, otra vez, no eran voces y aun así lo estaban enloqueciendo.

 **"Vaya forma de parecer normal"**

 **-¿Disculpa?-**

 **-¿Me has escuchado al menos?-**

 **-Sí-**

Miro a otro lado, desinteresado en volverle a contestar hasta que su atención termino siendo capturada por una persona la cual parecía estar limpiándose aquellas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su cara, cosa que, si lo pensaban, era un raro y más cuando se trataba de que muy pocas personas lloraban en aquel parque siendo que la mayoría en ese sitio eran ingenuamente alegres, igual, no es como si al final le fuese a interesar totalmente pero hubo algo que lo dejo aferrado, y era ver lo que juraba ser una melena castaña cubierta por algo rojo, aquellos colores llamativos que atraían a la vista, antes, probablemente, lo hubiese ignorado y continuado con su día pero algo le dijo que si no descubría quien era seguramente se volvería a arrepentir como lo ha hecho todos esos días.

Termino por levantarse, tomando todas sus cosas como pudo antes de empezar a correr para poder alcanzar a quien sea que estuviera ahí, ya que tenía un presentimiento, la necesidad de encarar aquella persona que sufría por lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

 **-¡Jonathan! ¿Pero a dónde diablos vas?-**

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar de lo que se suponía ser una de sus "citas" aunque daba igual, nunca les prestaba la atención y terminaba por ignorarlas como a todo mundo porque sin importar que hubiera pasado solo tendría una persona en la cabeza fuese bueno o malo.

Tenía un presentimiento aunque no podía definir si era algo que de verdad tuviera que ver con el tema, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de perseguir a alguien sin razón alguna.

 **-¡Espera!-** pidió, teniendo que soportar el dolor que empezaba a sentir por las costillas ante el esfuerzo que daba por la gran diferencia

Si, podía dejar todo eso de una buena vez, podía dejar de intentar esforzarse por alcanzarlo pero no era algo que quería, no era una opción el detenerse en esos momentos, no se rendía, siguió corriendo aun más de lo que probablemente debería pero cuando al fin el otro parecía detenerse, cuando al fin ambos mostraban que estaban cansados pudo respirar como se debía, controlándose. Cuando por al menos consideraba que podía hablar con total calma camino en silencio, sin necesidad de querer asustar al otro hasta tocar su hombro esperando que volteara pero al ver que este se rehusaba hizo que sus manos se aferraran a estos para voltearlo y ver lo que no esperaba.

A esa persona que ahora lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal, como si fuera un monstruo que había provocado las peores atrocidades que el mundo pudo haber conocido.

 **-¿Por qué estas llorando?-**

 **-Yo no estoy llorando-** reclamo teniendo que removerse para no sentir sus manos encima, para no tener que verlo y poder sentirse seguro cuando ya no se encontraba dándole la cara **–Me encuentro bien, no tienes porque quedarte y asegurar eso, tienes otras cosas más importantes, puedes irte si lo quieres-**

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de marcharse pero no quería eso, no lo deseaba.

 **-Deja de llorar-**

 **-¿Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo?-**

 **-Me haces sentir mal-**

 **-No entiendo porque, todo este tiempo la única cosa que he hecho es quererte verte feliz ¿Y que si estoy llorando? Si tu estas bien yo también lo estoy, siempre se trata de ti aun si lo hago para mi, siempre fue tu culpa…siempre fuiste tú ¿Qué importa si en estos instantes no puedo mostrar eso? Me alegra que puedas sonreír, me siento agradecido de aun poder ver esa felicidad que muchos no conocen, por el amor a todo, yo solo quiero que sonrías ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer eso? ¿Qué tan difícil es que me dejes para que eso se siga cumpliendo?-**

No creía nada de eso, estaba paralizado. Tuvo que tomarlo ahora del rostro para limpiar aquellas gotas saladas que se acumulaban en aquellos bordes esmeraldas, teniendo que suspirar a la vez en que mentalmente se maldecía a sí mismo.

 **-Deja de hacer eso, es tonto, ¿Cómo voy a estar bien si tú te encuentras llorando?-**

 **-¿Y eso que tiene que importar ya? Te lastime, al final solo quise pensar en mi por el hecho de que por fin hiciste que me pudiera de preocupar de algo, de lo que soy y de lo que he hecho, deberías estar contento de que en estos momentos yo esté sufriendo todo, que yo no pueda avanzar como tú lo has hecho-** no podía evitarlo, seguía rompiendo en llanto a pesar de no sentir eso, a pesar de que él no estaba consciente de que aun lo seguía haciendo **–Te amo demasiado como para seguir haciéndote daño-** retiro su mano, teniendo que mirar a un lado y evitar que este siguiera tocando su rostro **-¡Soy un tonto! ¡Un idiota! Cada vez que pienso por mi termino pensando en ti, cada vez que yo deseo algo termino pensando en lo que tú necesitas ¿Qué tan difícil es entender que cuando trato de solo pensar en mi termina siendo sobre ti? ¿Es acaso eso egoísta? ¿Es acaso que ahora no te importa ni siquiera considerarme a mi cuando hablamos de ti? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Dímelo!-**

 **-¡No lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo exactamente por qué he venido hasta aquí! Se supone que te he olvidado, se supone que no me afectabas pero ahora que te miro, pero ahora que estas aquí ¡Estas destruyendo todo, me estás haciendo daño! Pero mírame, sigo aquí, sigo con la necesidad de ser lastimado siempre y cuando sea por tu causa, lo seguirás haciendo, no lo podemos evitar ¿En qué momento no te he considerado o pensado? ¿En qué instante yo no estuve esperando que todo lo que habíamos dicho fuera una broma? No te seguí porque tú ya no quisiste, yo te intente olvidar porque era lo que deseabas ¿De dónde quieres culparme? ¿En donde mierda tengo yo la culpa?-**

Y cuando ambas miradas se volvieron encontrar empezaron aquel enfrentamiento en donde ahora el rubio tenía la vista cristalizada por la acumulación de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar en esos momentos y mostrar la debilidad que siempre se reservaba. Estaban mal, era lo peor que estuvieran haciendo pero eran almas tan heridas y desesperadas por comprensión que difícilmente serían otorgadas en esos instantes si ninguno de los dos declaraba que aquello era tan innecesario y de por si confuso para cada quien.

 _El silencio había invadido todo el lugar, solo pudo escuchar a su propio corazón comenzar a extinguirse al paso en que este desaparecía permanentemente de su vida. Pero estaba bien, el lo quiso así y no podía negarle aquel deseo siempre y cuando ambos estuvieran bien, siempre y cuando pudieran disimular que no estaba pasando nada._

 _Pero a él le costaba disimular que dentro de sí todo estaba bien._

 **-No te voy a seguir toda la vida si tu ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con la tuya ¿Entiendes? Yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que más desearías, ni siquiera sé si realmente ese te amo es real ¿Qué quieres que piense? Nunca me diste explicaciones de las cuales deberíamos alejarnos, no volviste, ni siquiera hiciste el intento de decirme algo y yo no iba a iniciar algo que yo no termine ¿Comprendes? El mundo tiene consecuencias, por una vez en tu vida ¡Se una persona real!, esto no es un cuento, tú no estás libre de toda esta blasfemia de vida, tú no tienes el derecho de destrozarme cada vez que se te plazca-**

 _No lograba dejar de correr, lo sabía, estaba consciente que necesitaba huir de todo lo que le rodeaba y principalmente de aquel paraíso que lo iba a condenar, que los sentenciaría a los dos a una tortura eterna donde no deseaba dejar de verlo. Tenía miedo, le aterraba ya no verlo y para eso necesitaba dejar en claro que todo se acabaría, en que nada sucedería, que todo lo que sucedió entre ellos había sido un error._

 _Pero cada paso que daba le advertía que probablemente no enfrentarlo a su lado era el peor que podía estar cometiendo._

 **-¿Cómo quieres que sea real si nunca lo fui? ¿¡Como esperas que sienta algo cuando por primera vez me hacen sentir como cualquier otro!? Solo soy alguien quien ni siquiera está seguro de haber sido un humano, no estoy seguro de lo que soy o de lo que hago ¡Nadie me dio la oportunidad de ser como otros! Luego llegas tu y me muestras que solo necesitaba ser yo, que podía ser todo lo que quisiera, que solo tenía que confiar en mí, que no era tan malo como creía ¿Qué esperabas de alguien quien toda su vida se encontró encerrado y lamentándose de existir cuando ya nadie más estuvo para él, para mí?-**

Las lágrimas empezaban a caer al suelo, haciendo arcos transparentes y brillosos, que intentaban dejar en claro quién era la víctima.

 **-¿Qué culpa tengo yo?-**

 **-¿Y por qué yo debo tenerla toda? Por favor, te he dicho que te amo, nunca antes lo había dicho, nunca conocí a alguien al que de verdad quisiera con todo lo que soy, si antes confiaste en mi vuélvelo hacer, te amo, no estoy mintiendo, Jonathan por todo lo que quieras, lo juro por lo que sea, soy capaz de darte y hacer todo lo que quieras si eso te hace feliz a ti ¿Puedes creerme? ¿Puedes notar que en serio estoy matándome por hacerte vivir a ti?-**

Era imposible que pudieran soportar otro segundo, a pesar de que ambos parecían culparse, a pesar de que ambos estaban realmente dañados el tiempo nunca iba a borrar lo que sentían por el otro, porque a pesar de que aquello fuera un desastre seguían queriéndose tanto que cuando ambos parecían atacarse solo pudieron tomarse con brusquedad para volver a besarse como antes, de aquella forma que a pesar de ser descontrolada contaba todas esas cosas tan personales que no podrían decir al aire ni con otros solo entre ellos.

Era un peligro volverlo a intentar pero ya se estaban arriesgando mucho cuando estuvieron solos.

Igual, era peor estar separados que continuar juntos, lo podían intentar otra vez, aunque sea una vez más.


	16. Verdades

**Capítulo 14: Verdades**

 ** _Es verdad que todo mundo dice mentiras_**

 ** _Que nadie en su totalidad es honesto_**

 ** _Pero si sigo a este paso ya no lograre contenerlos_**

 ** _Y tal vez decirlos sin pensarlos sea un suicidio_**

 ** _Así que escúchame bien lo que te digo_**

 ** _Porque hay cosas que me cuesta decir_**

 ** _Pero principalmente hay algo en lo que quiero ser honesto contigo_**

 ** _Y es que creo en mis propias mentiras como no tienes idea_**

 ** _Porque a pesar de saber que estoy muerto prefiero seguir creyendo que vivo contigo_**

* * *

En esos momentos debería estar preguntándose ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Todo estaba pasando tan rápido como a la vez lento, sin orden, sin sentido alguno que al final terminaba siendo tan claro y explicativo que te confundías, que comprendías, que llegaban dos ideas distintas como a la vez tan diferentes ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? ¿En qué segundo lo bizarro y lo raro se volvió algo de todos los días? ¿Cuándo acepto que su vida tenía que ser de esa manera? Solo tenía que mirar frente suyo para comprenderlo, para mirar ahora la solución a todo ese conflicto, a esa guerra que no terminaría nunca si no deseaba finalizarla.

Tantas cosas que sucedieron, tantos lamentos, tantas heridas, tantas disculpas, tanta necesidad.

Eran patéticos, un desastre, la estupidez humana encarnada; eran unos tontos, imbéciles, cualquier descripción que los declarara como personas con poca capacidad para pensar y reaccionar. No los culparía, en estos momentos ¿Qué tan bajo debía estar uno para volver atrás y reiniciar todo desde donde se quedó? Pudiera ser que todo se volviera igual, que nuevamente saliera destrozado y con una capa de hierro envuelta en los sentimientos, también estaba la probabilidad de que ahora el fuera quien lo dañara, tantas cosas, tantas probabilidades que mareaba ¿En qué momento esto se vuelve una preocupación? ¿Cuándo fue tan importante para que ahora ambas mentes fueran afectadas por la causa de una sola orden? Solo estaban jugando, no se estaban enamorando, solo era la necesidad de perder los estribos con alguien quien a pesar de provocarlo no podía molestarse.

Un asco sin duda, Jonathan no se había acostumbrado nunca en su vida a tal necesidad para verse ahí, con un ser desesperado, necesitado de esos orbes esmeraldas que tanto lo apaciguaban, era una maldita bestia domada por alguien quien con tan solo sonreírle podía llegarle a robar tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que poseía, curioso ¿No? Estaba cayendo tan bajo cuando nunca pensó que sucedería eso.

Y Sock, ese demonio tan despreocupado finalmente sentía temor, sentía la necesidad de hacerse responsable de cada acción que solo lo estaban perdiendo, tomar interés real en el asunto hasta tal grado de sentirse tan involucrado y culpable como a la vez tan satisfecho de todo. Finalmente, por una vez en su "vida" tenía el derecho de ser como cualquier otro, de estar con quien quisiera, de disfrutar lo que el mundo le preparaba pero ¿Qué pasaría si continuaba de esa forma? Obviamente, aquello era un desastre, estaba floreciendo nuevamente ese lado humano que se perdía cuando se ingresaba a las tinieblas, porque recobraba con más fuerzas el deseo de ser querido como nunca antes, el de amar como si no hubiera otra cosa; lo juraba, quería parar, tenía la necesidad de detener todo pero ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué desearía perder el cielo nocturno que solo le pertenecía? ¿Por qué debía abandonar todo aquello que lo hacía sentirse tan diferente? Solo necesitaba mirarlo y perder la razón, dejarse llevar sin importar las consecuencias.

Estaba tan mal que emocionaba, que cada parte de su falso cuerpo hacia florecer tantas emociones que nunca antes lograron nacer con esa fuerza que el otro le transmitía.

Sus ojos, sus manos, su boca, su cabello, la forma en la que le hablaba o se enojaba, esa peculiar forma de mover la nariz, sus gestos al enfurecerse, esa muestra a veces brusca de callarlo cuando decía disparates, imposible no enamorarse y sentirse aturdido; era el jodido paraíso, una tentación, aquella cosa que siempre lo ocultaría como un vil egoísta, era su tesoro, su salvación ¿Cómo mierda podía dejar todo eso a un lado? Le encantaba pero temía, le asustaba tanto que se lo arrebataran, no lo deseaba, era el pánico invadiendo cada poro artificial hasta el punto de hacerlo sentirlo mareado y aturdido.

Ambos eran un asco, tanto que al final terminaban necesitándose con tal brutalidad que era imposible dejarse.

Su relación, o lo que se podía considerar una, no se encontraba en ruinas, al contrario, se construía a tal velocidad que cuando menos se lo esperasen estaría tan fortalecida que algo realmente grande solo lograría desmoronarla un poco. Amaban con tanta pasión y necesidad, se deseaban con tanta locura que se podrían matar; eran el arma del otro, su propio suicido, su propia salvación.

 ** _-¿Qué pasaría si en estos momentos perdiera la cabeza?-_**

 ** _-A no ser que te la cortes no sé cómo lo harías-_** _molesto, con esa sonrisa tan grande que costaba pensar que esa no fuera su forma natural_

 _Era inevitable, le encantaba esa forma de llevarse, era tan infantil que le hacía sentir un niño de nuevo **–Eres un idiota-** murmuro, casi como si le estuviera confesando aquello_

 _Saco su lengua en forma de reprochar aquello **–Al menos no soy tan amargado-** defendió, cuando volvió a su estado normal_

 ** _-¿Me estas llamando amargado?-_**

 ** _-Claro que no, te estoy diciendo que lo eres-_**

 _La forman en que encajaban sus manos al juntarse, esa forma en la que sus labios se encontraban para volver a perderse llegaba a ser tan abrumadora, tan desquiciante y excitante. Eran como batallar por quien se mantenía cuerdo cuando evidentemente ambos habían perdido la razón en cada uno de esos besos, de esos roces, de esos estúpidos ojos del contrario en el cual encontraban tanta vida, tanta energía, se estaban matando, se hacían tan dependientes que sería lo peor o al menos para otros._

 ** _-Zack…-_**

 _No sabía cómo sentirse, ese nombre era falso pero la forma en la que era llamado era tan real, tan cariñosa que por segundos podía creer que de verdad se llamaba de esa forma._

 ** _-¿Qué sucede?-_**

 ** _-Te necesito-_**

 _Fue tan sorprendente como 2 palabras pudieron provocar algo tan extraño en el **-¿Qué…?-** no podía creerlo, era tan raro, tan…especial_

 ** _-Estoy enamorado de ti, no sé qué hacer, me siento tonto, solo lo único que logro comprender es que quiero estar a tu lado, quiero perderme solo en ti-_** _hablo tan bajo, como si eso de verdad no perteneciera de el **–Quiero perder la cabeza cada vez que te mire aunque sea por unos segundos-** tomo su mentón, acaricio sus labios con delicadeza que parecía ser extraño de su parte pero ya le había mostrado que, de verdad, podía ser tan cuidadoso y dedicado solo con el **–Quiero que la perdamos juntos-**_

 _Sintió de nuevo sus labios con los suyos, sentía aquel mar de emociones inundando todo lo que era, sus ojos cerrándose, todo en el perdiéndose de nuevo, pero lentamente sintió aquellas manos recorrerlo sin miedo, sin deseo de preguntar si podían, poco a poco sintió como era recostado, como todo en él se volvía tan sensible que le costaba disimularlo **-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?-** pregunto cuando hizo el esfuerzo de contener todas las risas que lentamente hacían que su sonrisa se deformara cada vez que trataba de ocultarlas_

 _No hubo palabras, no hubo respuestas solo la sensación de ser despojado de su bufanda. Estaba confundido, necesitaba preguntar y mucho más cuando sus instintos le recomendaban huir, buscar alguna excusa para terminar eso pero ¿Exactamente que necesitaba acabar?_

 ** _-E-espera-_**

 _Ahora aquella boca que tanto amaba se encontraba cerca de su cuello, podía sentir su respiración, y ahora lograba sentir de nuevo aquella boca sobre esa parte solo haciendo que quisiera moverse._

 ** _-E-esto es raro-_**

 ** _-¿Alguna vez hemos sido normales?-_**

 _Sabía que sus dientes se encajaban en su piel, como si quisieran dejar una marca de que solo ellos podían estar en aquel territorio, era raro, sentía el deseo de quedarse cuando todo en él se quería alejar. Se repitió la acción las veces que fueron necesarias para sacarle suspiros involuntarios que ni el mismo comprendía lo que eran._

 ** _-Solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor-_**

 _Nuevamente, otra vez, esas manos le recorrían hasta el punto en que lo hacían removerse, sacar suspiros, derretirse sin idea alguna. Esos toques y caricias, la forma en la que parecía querer remarcarlo como suyo ¿Qué eran esas acciones? ¿Qué eran esas sensaciones que le dejaba? La forma en la que lo besaba y lo invadía, incluso cuando estaba consciente que lentamente sus prendas dejaban de ser necesarias ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía reaccionar? Era como un muñeco el cual solo controlado dependiendo de las acciones de su dueño._

 ** _-Sé quién eres, se lo que eres-_**

 _Por un momento tuvo que abrir los ojos, a pesar de temer a lo que se refería, a ver lo que sucedía._

 ** _-No importa si eres un demonio o el hecho de que asesinaras a tus padres y por esa razón te encuentres en el infierno-_**

 _Termino por paralizarse ¿Pero cómo? Eso era imposible, nunca antes le había dicho cada uno de esos secretos. Se sentía desnudado (literalmente) por lo cual solo pudo bajar sus manos deteniéndolo, por fin dejando en claro que aquello no era buena idea, que necesitaba un respiro, pensar, acabar con eso._

 ** _-Lo único que quiero es tenerte, que seas mío, te quiero para mi Sock-_**

 _No importaba que hiciera el otro lograba hacer que cayera, que dejara que acariciara sus piernas y las besara al momento en que cubría su boca intentando detener lo que sea que quisiera escapar a un volumen alto y escandaloso que cualquiera en un futuro podría reconocerlo._

 ** _-Pertenéceme Sowachowski, solo se para mí-_**

 _Y fue inevitable no comenzar a temblar y decir su nombre en bajo, de forma tan necesitada y débil que podía escuchar la risa satisfactoria que el otro le regalaba._

 **-¿Zack?-**

 **-¿Hm?-**

Miro alrededor, todo era diferente, no concordaba con el escenario, se supone que estaban en la habitación de Jonathan y ahora se encontraban en la sala ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

 **-¿Has dormido bien?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Te has quedado dormido en medio de la película, pensé que no ibas a despertar-**

¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Todo eso fue un sueño? Sintió alivio por unos momentos hasta recordar nuevamente lo que sucedió y ponerse tan rojo.

 **-¿Me quede dormido?-**

Asintió antes de apretar su mejilla divertido por su sonrojo y perdida de la noción del tiempo **–Incluso mis padres han preguntado por ti-** le comento casi con cierto toque incomodo **-Me han dicho si no era mejor que te llevara a mi habitación pero supuse que mientras no me moviera estarías cómodo, últimamente haces eso-**

Afirmo con la cabeza en forma de agradecer a su manera solo teniendo que suspirar, estaba tranquilo al no verse en esas situación que su mente había montado sin supervisión **-¿Qué se supone que era lo que estábamos viendo?-**

 **-Creo que se trataba sobre un estafador, la verdad, yo estaba haciendo tarea cuando me arrastraste a esto ¿Recuerdas?-**

Frunció el ceño hasta recordarlo todo: Jonathan intentaba hacer un proyecto el cual no le importaba cuando él le propuso ver una película, al inicio se había opuesto pero al final lo había convencido (claro que para el convencer significaba llevárselo casi arrastrándolo para que fuera) sus padres se encontraban en la cocina, preparando lo que seguramente sería la comida para mañana, eran bastante atentos siempre que se encontraban aun cuando Jonathan parecía no tener mucha comodidad en la escena. Pero le era lindo cuando este se ponía rojo por el hecho de ser avergonzado frente a él.

 **-Lo había olvidado-** rasco su barbilla antes de mirar a la televisión **-¿Y cómo se supone que acabo?-**

 **-La gente termino por descubrir lo que realmente era y el hombre término solo junto con sus pertenencias y a pesar de tenerlo todo parecía sentirse solo-**

 **-¿Por qué alguien se sentiría solo con todo lo que había ganado? ¿No se sentiría poderoso? No tiene sentido-**

 **-Míralo de otra forma-**

 **-¿Cómo lo voy a ver si ya ha terminado?-**

Se dio una palmada en el rostro antes de tener que negar con la cabeza **–No importa que tan rico o que tantos bienes tuviera, si no tiene a alguien con quien compartirla ¿Por qué desear todo eso? No tendría chiste, todo sería aburrido y solitario, él no tendría a alguien que lo alabara-**

 **-Entonces es como lo que sucede con tu sonrisa-** declaro pensante

 **-¿Eh?-** se mostró confundido ante eso **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-Tu sonríes de una forma única pero nunca se lo demuestras a nadie, te quedas ese talento para ti pero cuando estás conmigo lo haces ¿Tú me consideras la persona que debería alabarte?-** pregunto, con cierta curiosidad e insistencia que demanda una respuesta

Lo miro por unos segundos antes de acomodar su cabello y sonreír, aun cuando no quisiera hacerlo **–No quiero que me adules, supongo que es inevitable no hacerlo con alguien quien no teme ser lo que realmente es-**

Se sintió halagado pero por un momento algo le grito **_"No te hagas el inocente, tú mismo sabes que no eres quien él piensa ¿Lo recuerdas? Le has mentido todo este tiempo"_** bajo la mirada, era verdad, ¿Cómo podía sentirse orgulloso de una mentira? ¿Cómo podía ser nombrado de esa forma? No podía, era una broma, una maldita mentira

 **-Oh-** expreso con suavidad antes de elevar la vista a donde este estaba **–Yo…no sé qué decir-**

 **-¿Sucede algo?-**

La mirada preocupada del otro le advirtió que no estaba actuando con naturalidad cosa que si lo pensaba un poco llegaba a ser evidente, se le notaba a lenguas cuando su actitud se desplomaba **–Nada importante, supongo que nunca antes nadie me considero de esa forma es nuevo, no sé qué pensar sobre eso-** en realidad no estaba mintiendo pero tampoco estaba diciendo la verdad - **A veces eres muy cursi Jonathan-**

Bufo no esperando más que eso, luego hablaría con él porque si lo intentaba ahora corría el peligro de verse estúpido (como la mayoría de veces que intentaba ayudar, no era muy bueno en eso) **–¿Quieres que te diga que eres una miseria en el aspecto de mentirme? ¿O te gustaría que te insultara por hacerme sentir una colegiala?-**

 **-Las faldas no serian lo tuyo-**

 **-Gracias por romper cualquier ilusión de probarme aunque sea una, no tienes idea de lo que me has salvado-**

Empezó a reír de forma suave, a veces la actitud del otro llegaba a recordarle porque ha hecho todo lo que estaba haciendo **–Pero al menos eres una linda colegiala-**

 **-Cállate-**

 **-Oblígame-**

La mejor palabra que podía usar para ser callado por un beso como en esos momentos, quien sea quien la haya inventado le agradecía demasiado. Dejo que sus manos se sostuvieran de su cabello y que este lo tomase de la cintura, una cosa típica de ellos es que la gran parte de sus besos terminaban pareciendo un atragantamiento tan brusco y desesperado que elevaba el éxtasis, la dependencia, las ganas de quedarse siempre de esa forma.

 **-Jonathan~-** suspiro su nombre cuando se separaron, en tono sugerente he ido, tan perdido en esos momentos en los que de nuevo su mente vagaba y cuando se percato de ello inmediatamente su rostro se paralizo y se coloro hasta tal punto en que si fuera posible estaría sacando vapor, la única reacción lógica que pudo encontrar fue cubrirse con su gorro y murmurar casi un millar de veces que la tierra se lo tragara o que este se despistara para poder traspasar todo y no verse raro **–Y-yo, ah, mierda-**

Sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrosadas, teniendo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que seguía en el mismo lugar que momentos atrás ¿Pero qué demonios? Eso era nuevo, lo sorprendió tanto y no dejaba que su corazón fuera con normalidad, sentía que su temperatura aumentaba y se sintiera tan despistado por segundos **-¿Pero qué?-** no podía formular mas, no sabía cómo reaccionar pero como cualquier ser humano (o por lo menos el gran porcentaje de personas) aquello llamo su atención hasta tal punto que le gusto

Bienvenidos sean las hormonas.

 **-Zack-**

 **-E-esto es tan vergonzoso-**

 **-Zack-**

 **-Ma-maldita sea-**

 **-¡Zack! ¿Podrías mirarme por un momento?-** al ver que tan solo se descubrió un poco hizo que suspirara **–Todo está bien ¿De acuerdo? Todo está bien-** ¿Qué se decía en esos momentos? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué mierda decía ahora? Necesitaba calmarlo cuando ni siquiera él se mantenía tranquilo **–Es ¿normal?-** claramente era una bazofia en estos aspectos, ayudar no era lo suyo **-Tranquilo-**

 **-¡No es normal! ¿A ti esto te parece normal? Por todos los demonios, Jonathan ¡Me estaba gustando que me toca-** se detuvo, volviendo a cubrir todo su rostro y ahora estar maldiciéndose a si mismo ¿Es acaso que no podía cerrar la boca por un maldito segundo? **-¡Olvídalo!-** le exigió al momento en que se levanto como pudo, chocando de paso pero encontrando la forma de irse a otro sitio donde no estuviera cerca

Definitivamente, necesitaban hablar, antes de que sus padres interrumpieran eso y quisieran hablarle sobre "eso".

 **-¡Espera!-**

Prefería complicarlo que escuchar a sus padres dándoles la charla.

* * *

Duraron un buen rato solucionando lo que anteriormente había sucedido, ambos estaban tranquilos, ambos habían acordado a olvidar ese tema por el bien del castaño quien a su parecer se sentía mejor pero por un instante pensó que si en algún punto eso pasaba no le seria agradable escuchar aquel nombre falso provenir de su boca, no le gustaría pensar que prefería a una ilusión que a él ¿De dónde salía tanta necesidad y controversia? Negó con la cabeza y siguió disimulando que todo estaba tranquilo, que todo estaba bien.

Pero mientras más enterraba más hondo caía.

 ** _"No eres capaz de seguir guardando todo esto, tú mismo lo sabes, me has visto en acción, seguiré jugando con tu cabeza hasta que finalmente lo confieses, lo deseas tanto, lo necesitas pero no quieres mentiras ¡Dilo! ¡Esto es desesperante!"_**

Ahora entendía que tan desesperante llegaba ser tener una voz en la cabeza aunque curiosamente por lo menos esta era buena, pero como nunca se dio la libertad de escuchar a su subconsciente sentía que el ahora era una víctima de alguna jugarreta de la cual, a pesar de detestarlo tenía razón, era desesperante.

 ** _"¿Quieres defraudarlo?"_**

 **-¿Jonathan?-**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me querías por ser en verdad quién soy?-** al verlo asentir solo pudo hundirse en hombros **–Han sucedido muchas cosas en mi cabeza y hay algo que te necesito decir, no puedo más, voy a explotar, si continuo haciendo esto probablemente mi cabeza me lleve a cosas de los que en un futuro me arrepienta-**

Estaba confundido pero al verlo serio supo que aquello no rozaba a una broma o algo absurdo **– ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-**

 **-Sucede que te diré la verdad-** tomo aire antes de mirarlo **–He pensado mucho en ti, me gustas demasiado, me haces sentir tan bien conmigo mismo, cada vez más me encuentro perdido que incluso te sueño pero hay algo que me atormenta en esos momentos, existe algo que me incomoda y es saber que estás viviendo en parte con una mentira andante, no puedo hacerte esto-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

Cerró los ojos por un momento antes de tomar el valor para continuar, igual, orgullo ya no tenía desde su accidente con su boca.

 **-Mi nombre no es Zack-**

Lo volvió a ver, solo observando cómo encorvaba la boca, por un momento quiso parar pero sabía que si lo hacía todo terminaría mal.

 **-Mi nombre es Napoleón Maxwell Sowachowski-**

Al verlo sorprender un poco tuvo que sonreír incomodo mostrando que aun no era todo.

 **-Y soy una abominación-**


	17. Perdóname

¿Cuánto tiempo me tomo por desaparecerme de esta historia? (No me digan, se que fue mucho). Lamento el haberme tardado tanto y apenas dignarme a regresar pero les juro por todo lo que aman que se me complica bastante cuando una historia en sus capítulos finales porque a mi cabeza se le da por no tener ideas o desechar todo lo que escriba pero he dicho que no iba abandonar esto y aunque nadie me lea pues al menos estoy cumpliendo ¿No? Además, la vida de nadie es fácil y me ha tocado pasar por varias cosas en estos meses.

¿Qué decirles? ¡Ni yo sé como demonios ha salido todo esto! De repente he dicho "¡Hey! Tengo finalmente ideas para esto!" y me la he puesto complicado, más que nada por eso no estaba hecho pero me ha tomado unas cuantas horas para derramar esto y aún me acuerdo del final que les deseaba dar, más o menos esperemos que lo acabe antes de Julio esta historia ¡Los demás capítulos deberían ser menos problemáticos que este!

Por cierto, pienso cambiarme el seudónimo así que no se asusten si en un futuro me ven con otro nombre.

Atte:

Por ahora, AutorDesconocido.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Perdóname**

 ** _Y aunque parezca una mentira_**

 ** _Aun cuando creas que es una ilusión_**

 ** _He cometido tantos errores que me han arrastrado hasta donde estoy_**

 ** _Lo único que me queda pedir es piedad_**

 ** _Por cada una de las catástrofes que cometí_**

 ** _Que cometeré_**

 ** _Y lamento tanto que te involucres tanto con lo que soy_**

 ** _Con el pecado que me convertí_**

* * *

Jonathan parecía querer armar aquel recompensa de miles de piezas para entender, darle algún sentido a esas palabras que estaban fuera de lugar a su parecer, todo dejo de poseer un sentido. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Por qué tuvo la necesidad de ocultar su identidad? ¿En qué momento alguien se había dedicado en dejarle confundido? Sus facciones remarcaban sorpresa a lo que expresaría como la cara mejor cara de estúpido que nunca ha puesto con alguien.

Quisiera hablar, lo anhelaba tanto pero ¿Cuáles eran las palabras correctas para expresarse? Todo estaba siendo tan repentino que dudaba mucho si no se encontraba en una clase de juego donde se le trataba de ver la cara de tonto. Debía ser eso. Necesitaba que fuera eso.

¿Alguien podría darle el guión de la mala película que estaba protagonizando?

 **-¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?-** tenía todo el derecho de sentirse fuera de lugar, era normal, o al menos desde su perspectiva siente que incluso si gritara estaría bien **-¿Qué clase de broma me estás contando?-**

El castaño trataba de ver la manera en la que no sonara raro cosa que ya de por si resultaba imposible por no decir que desconoce todo sobre decir la verdad, es decir, vive en el infierno ¿Para qué alguien tendría que ser honesto o justo en un lugar donde se supone que hacen todo lo contrario a "la buena voluntad"?

Deseaba que las palabras del rubio fueran la realidad con la que debe cargar y que el nombre que ha mencionado fuera solo una mentira o una gran coincidencia de alguien que sí estuviera vivo. Pero no lo era y ya no lo sería, Sock había enterrado ese cuchillo sin lamentos y ahora finalmente estos aparecían. ¿Por qué no se pudieron conocer antes de que todo eso ocurriera? ¿Por qué era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón al ser poderoso que lo había destinado a eso?

Los grilletes lo mantenían ahí, pidiendo ser perdonado desesperadamente por todo lo que ha cometido, porque no soporta verse más en esa telaraña de de ilusiones que creo por ordenes ajenas a lo que deseaba.

Ya no quiere hacerlo pero ardera en el bajo mundo si no cumple las ordenes con las que ha sido programado, perderá todo el derecho de seguir traspasando ese mundo y lo peor de todo ya no podría ver a Jonathan, acercarse. Enamorarse nunca estuvo en sus planes o quizás sí, no lo sabe pero es probable que una fuerza mayor conspirara a su perdición.

Sonriente trataba de no permitir que su mundo empezara a quebrantarse **-No es ninguna broma, lamentablemente no-** aseguraba su propio destino, no deseaba pero si calla seguramente no vuelva a dar la cara al saber que solo se ha enamorado de lo que ha querido mostrar. Una farsa maravillosa **-Escúchame por favor, voy a entender si después de esto tu ya no me quieres ver o saber de mi pero de verdad necesito que me prestes atención, ya no quiero que digas un nombre falso con tanto cariño si nunca me va a pertenecer. Necesito hacer lo que desde un inicio debí hacer-**

Jonathan no sabe si prejuzgar o escuchar cada una de las anécdotas probables que puedo expresar el joven que solo mostraba debilidad, suplicando piedad de una forma tan patética que daba lástima.

Ama a quien sea que esta frente a su persona y es por eso que callara hasta que todo puedo ser aclarado y sea quien decida si eso debe acabar de una buena manera o no. Y por todo lo que existe quiere que sea de esa forma, no va a soportar más desilusiones y juegos con su persona.

 **-Te escucho-**

Volviendo sus manos puños, respirando hasta contener el aire que jamás necesitaría de ahora en adelante le queda arriesgarse, le queda confesar cada uno de sus pecados.

Contenía cada lágrima falsa que quisiera caer de sus ojos, teme que lo vea como todo mundo lo hizo. Un monstruo sin corazón ni sentimientos, un ser desalmado dispuesto a atentar con la vida de todo aquel que apareciera en su vida y era correcto, el tenía que acabar con la vida de todo aquel que ya no soportara la suya e incluso antes de que se volviera un demonio principiante lo concedieron con una maldición de llenarse de sangre al final con todo lo que quería. No deseaba llorar, no necesitaba que alguien viera fragilidad en todo lo que es pero sus padres lo hicieron, quisieron ayudarlo y tan solo intentaba enterrar la verdad para que no doliera tanto.

Porque sí, era el atormento con el que siempre cargaba en el infierno tan cruel.

¿Merecía acaso cada una de esas atrocidades?

 **-Yo...-** desconoce como iniciar, si desde sus impulsos homicidas o justo donde se encontraba ahora. Las dos eran tan buenas opciones que opto por iniciar lo que era menos peor **-Nunca debí mentir sobre mi nombre, no lo merecías pero si me mostraba tal cual como soy tu ni siquiera estarías escuchando eso, solo te he metido en problemas tontos ¿Cierto? Soy demasiado absurdo-**

Al menos en eso estaban de acuerdo ambos.

 **-Ni siquiera tengo a donde ir, yo lo perdí todo y ahora te voy a perder a ti por todo lo que he hecho, lo siento, yo nunca hubiera querido que te involucraras conmigo pero estoy condenado a seguir órdenes, no tengo voluntad propia-**

No iba a permitir que el otro comentara por algo se apuraba a hablar arruinando todo orden o sentido que hubiera querido dar. Igualmente, no tenía sentido.

 **-Mis padres, mis amigos, todo lo que alguna vez me caracterizo como un humano se esfumo gracias a mis propias manos, yo, yo soy un maldito asesino que no puede controlar sus propias necesidad, les hice daño. Fui yo quien me condeno ahora a todo esto, sin una casa a la cual volver, sin personas que alguna vez me vieron como su tesoro, estoy solo-** ya no puede mantenerlas al marquen, su mentira se vuelve tan real que parece que se encuentra llorando sin control **-No merezco perdón, ni siquiera debí haber nacido si lo único que iba a traer era destrucción, malas historias que se han visto asesinadas por mi-**

Mientras más se expresaba era menos la fortaleza que podía tener para mantenerse en ese mundo y si volvía tendría que afrontar las aterradoras consecuencias.

Besaría el frío suelo de la tortura si regresaba.

 **-Rompí todo lo que alguna vez ame...los maté, no lo quería pero no pude evitarlo, no sé porque termine haciéndolo y lo lamento tanto, no hubiera querido que las cosas continuaran de esa manera pero no podía detenerme, algo me gritaba que lo hiciera-**

¿Paranoico? Sí, estaba más que nada discutiendo consigo mismo dejando de lado al que se supone que debería estar dándole una explicación mínimamente lógica pero todo se ve en el desagüe cuando el principal problema es todo lo que se ha evitado decir, todo lo que se evito afrontar cuando estaba con vida.

¿Dónde podría recuperar el tiempo que ha desperdiciado?

 **-Zack-** duda si debe llamarlo así o como le ha dicho que se llama, se siente inútil por tener que cuestionarse eso

Lo estaba perdiendo, lentamente lo miraba entregarse el suelo con ambas manos en su cabeza, sufriendo, viéndose tan miserable que si alguna vez estuvo así este le ganaba por una gran diferencia.

 **-Zack-**

Es como si se hubiera vuelto sordo y lo único que pudiera escuchar era un doloroso "Nunca tendré perdón por esto". Con lo poco que entiende es que se trata de algo grave, asesinato si mal no se equivoca, desde ahí las cosas estaban mal y ya debería estar llamando a la policía ¿Y por qué no lo estaba haciendo? Tan solo necesitaba mirar cómo se arrepentía, como el dolor lo estaba consumiendo puesto que nunca pareció desearlo; fue el juego de alguien quien quiso probarlo ante las circunstancias más bajas y crueles que se pudieran plantear en esos momentos.

 **-¡Napoleón!-** tomo fuerza, su voz rompió las barreras que aquel cuerpo frágil creaba para mantener la poca estabilidad mental que creía tener. Era tan doloroso, culpable o no, parecía que no se merecía eso y dudaba que de verdad tuviera que soportarlo – **Hazme caso, no estás solo, no hoy, estoy aquí ¿De acuerdo? Deja de llorar y mírame por una buena vez ¿Entiendes?-**

Esmeraldas llenas de un brilloso dolor que no se podía ocultar por siempre, porque era ver a un animal indefenso que fue abandonado a su suerte con alguna pata rota o una enfermedad que lo acabaría si nadie lo recogía. Sabe de eso, o por lo menos cuando era más pequeño entendía que uno hace una diferencia si es lo que quiere hacer.

Nunca le permitieron cuidar de ellos haciendo que de vez en cuando desobedeciera para salir con la suya y por lo menos prolongar algo de su vida.

Resultaba que la propuesta ya estaba impuesta ¿Iba ser como esa vez en que se atrevió a llevar la contraria por salvar algo a pesar de ser castigado o haría el de la vista gorda para no tener que hacerse responsable desde lo que en un inicio no es su culpa?

Ya estaba con la respuesta definida cuando se acerco para tirarse junto a él en el suelo y rodearlo con sus brazos -Si piensas decírmelo hazlo con calma, no puedo entenderte de esa manera-

 **-Ni siquiera deberías tener compasión por mí-** trataba de no reír pero era difícil no hacerlo **-Ellos tampoco debieron tenerla-**

 **-No importa los errores que tuviste, piensa en lo que eres ahora, en lo que deseas hacer ¿Está bien? Intenta explicarte mejor porque solo escucho disparates-**

 ** _"_** ** _Lo que soy ahora…ahora en estos momentos sigo siendo un monstruo"_**

 **-Me dejarás solo si lo digo, ya no quisiera estarlo, por favor, no quiero ser más esto-**

¿Cómo es que se podía sufrir tanto con tan solo verlo? ¿Era por lo menos posible que sintiera que su corazón se estrujaba con verlo temblar sea por cobardía o valentía? Le recordaba tanto a su actual vida, a todo lo que las personas tratan de ocultar pero que él muestra con seguridad, sin miedo de ser juzgado o declarado como loco; porque era eso: Alguien quien ha perdido completamente la cabeza. Y ahora, ahora la cruel realidad lo arrastraba a ser parte de ella, arrancando las alas con las que alguna vez pudo escapar, bebiendo sus alegrías para insertarle miles de inseguridades que carcomerían la confianza que alguna vez tuvo ¿Quién era tan cruel para hacerle eso a ese pobre niño que a pesar de querer alejarlo se mantenía en sus brazos? Quiere evitarle dolor y de eso se va a aferrar porque confía en que no es malo, a pesar de que en un inicio se viera rodeado de mentiras parece que lo hacía por su bien. Ya no las estaba ocultando, se dejaba examinar, le permitía ser curioso a pesar de que eso le robara su libertad, la posibilidad de vivir con calma o lo que intentaba entender de ella.

 **-Quisiera nunca haber sido de esta manera pero fui destinado a eso y ahora te perderé, dejaré de tener de nuevo algo que me hacía feliz-**

 **-No me voy a ir de aquí-**

¿Cómo poder cumplir eso sin saber las consecuencias a las que se enfrenta? ¿De dónde la necesidad de quedarse todo lo que sea posible para que ya no se le vea sufriendo?

 **-¿Quién me asegura eso?-**

 **¿Podría asegurarle eso?**

 **-Lo prometo-**

¿Cuánto vale una promesa que se hace sin pensar? Nada, mucho o algo intermedio no obstante a Jonathan le bastaba y sobraba con ver de nueve ese gesto que dejo de hundirse en el dolor para mostrarle una sonrisa un poco complicada al saber que no lograba esbozar la felicidad que trataba de conseguir desesperadamente para que al menos una parte de todo ese desastre se viera con normalidad. Nunca iba a olvidar como ese pequeño ser temeroso se llenaba con tanto dolor, con tanta culpabilidad ¿Fue justo lo que paso? ¿Merecía ser castigado de esa forma? Sigue sin conocer toda la historia pero no se va ir sin importar lo cruel que sea, de igual forma lo ha prometido ¿No?

¿Sabe bien cómo mantener una promesa de pie sin importar el nivel de miedo que se pueda experimentar?

Ofrecerse a llevarlo a un lugar más privado fue la incógnita de esa duda. A lo mejor ni siquiera estaba preparado para enfrentar las cadenas que una persona carga cuando el siempre intento ignorar las suyas.

Pero la historia está escrita y ya no tiene oportunidad de re-escribir un pasado que desde un principio n siquiera le pertenece en absoluto.

 _"_ _Varios años atrás en un vecindario amigable y cálido una pareja finalmente había concebido a su primer hijo después de varios intentos arduos en donde cada fracaso les arrancaba uno a uno las esperanzas que tenían hasta poder ver aquella pequeña criatura un poco más pequeña de lo normal. Fue un embarazo complicado y tanto la madre como el niño estuvieron varios días en el hospital hasta que finalmente ambos tuvieron la bendición de volver a casa para comenzar todos como una familia._

 _Fue nombrado Napoleón tal y como se llamaba el abuelo de su padre el cual siempre estaba agradecido con todo lo que le había enseñado y dado, por todo el apoyo que tuvieron en sus primeros años de casados cuando todo era duro; era la mejor manera de conmemorar su recuerdo._

 _Todo era normal, los integrantes de la familia se adoraban mutuamente y Napoleón crecía con normalidad a pesar de los problemas que tuvo en un inicio, fue un niño adorado, el mundo lo consentía y siempre sonreía a todos sin importar su aspecto u edad. Era alguien a quien siempre se le daba por querer ver la felicidad, era alguien muy aceptado en la sociedad pero a la edad de 5 años todo su entorno se volvió tan hostil que una voz en su cabeza hizo presencia, era una voz que nadie más podría escuchar más que el ingenuo infante que le permitió quedarse en su cabeza"_

Al de ojos metálicos en ningún momento se le ocurría dejar de mirar al de falda, cada una de sus expresiones al narrar, las muecas o sonrisas ocultas que daba, era alguien quien no podría detener sus expresiones por el hecho de que les ha dado tanto espacio que lo delataban con sencillez. Ojalá y no fuera así, de esa manera no estaría presintiendo que ese relato cada vez se iba a volver peor hasta el punto que la realidad lo abofetearía para burlarse descaradamente.

Últimamente le da la sensación de que están abusando de su integridad como humano.

 _"_ _Entonces descubrió algo que nunca antes le dio importancia y fue el hecho de tomar cosas filosas para herir a alguien iniciando principalmente con sus uñas cuando se entero de que eran un arma que podría cargar. Pasó inadvertido esos momentos culpando a la edad inquieta y las peleas en las que todos los niños se involucran pero todo fue diferente en el momento en que ingenuamente aquel niño cazó un conejo para llevárselo a su mejor amigo._

 _Fue inocente, no comprendía que eso estaba mal, desconocía el plan malvado a lo que le estaban llevando pero puso pausa una temporal mientras esperaban un tiempo para ver si ya no actuaba de esa manera, parecía estar estable por lo cual se arriesgaron a continuar con sus estudios en otro lugar pero la historia en ese momento se volvió a repetir._

 _Estaba condenado ahora a estar encerrado en esas paredes que cada vez más se llenaban de libros, de mapas y enciclopedias para que continuara bajo llave lo que ya nunca más tendría afuera. Pero no importaba, el estaba feliz porque aún tenía a sus padres, porque aún conservaba el cariño de aquellos que nunca se cansarían de intentarlo._

 _Hasta que…"_

Tensión, en ese punto se podía notar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta y todo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que dedicaba por soltar aquellas simples palabras que desataban el inicio de todas esas historias que lo han deshecho con el tiempo.

Tiene miedo, sí, ¿Quién no lo tendría con alguien quien al parecer a tenido deseos homicidas desde niño? Y a la vez quiere comprenderlo porque no es algo con el cual pidió nacer, fue algo que ni siquiera el comprendía desde un principio.

¿Qué tan cruel era arruinarle la vida de esa forma a una persona? Sus padres no lo juzgaron como loco, al contrario, se arriesgaron a encontrar una manera de rescatarlo de la injusticia con el cual fue tatuado.

 _"_ _En una noche sin nada especial aquel quien fue confiscado en su hogar recuerda haber tenido una pesadilla con esa voz que hace tiempo no volvió a molestar con su presencia, impregnándole miedo, solo quería escapar y defenderse de todos los que le trataban de hacer daño hasta que unos gritos desgarradores rompieron el silencio de lo fantástico para obligarlo a despertar._

 _Definitivamente rompió todos los límites, tiro el cuchillo que antes de apegaba a su mano con tanta fuerza para solo caer de rodillas al suelo y rogar a Dios de que eso no estuviera pasando._

 _Vio a sus padres morir por sus propias manos"._

El viento soplaba con fuerza y las aves cantaban de una forma baja, la piel estaba erizada mientras que aquellas gotas solo se derramaban una tras otra en una carrera de inundar cada una de esas esperanzas que ya no se encontraban presentes. Combs esperaba algo menos importante, cosas absurdas sin mucho conflicto pero ahora conoce gran parte de todo lo que ha contado, de lo que vivieron, el porqué de las muchas veces nunca le tocaba asistir a la casa del otro o porque la omisión de información de sus padres. Por ende el pobre debió irse a un hostal para que alguien se apiadara de lo desconocido, para que pudiera sobrevivir.

Vaya, en qué clase de enredos se veía involucrado.

 **-Napoleón…-**

Debe verlo incluso si se siente tonto de hacerlo por estar ahí desahogándose con la única persona a la que podría haberle dado todo - **¿Ya no me quieres cerca de ti?-**

 **-Quiero saber ¿Hay más secretos? ¿Algo que no me has dicho aún?-**

 ** _"_** ** _La razón por la que no he continuado con eso es porque hice que otros hicieran lo mismo"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Soy en realidad un demonio que venía aquí para asegurarse que te suicidaras"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yo ni siquiera debería decirte todo esto"_**

Varias opciones que pasaban por su cabeza y ninguna que sería mencionada.

 **-Creo que puedes descubrir todo lo demás por ti mismo, perdóname por ser una molestia, entenderé si ya quieres irte despidiendo de mí-**

Eso hubiera sido lo más sensato.

Hubiera.

- **Creo que me quedaré-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

De acuerdo, no esperaba esa reacción.

 **-En todo este tiempo no has mostrado eso o al menos no lo has hecho, actúas como cualquier persona normal si se le puede decir que eres así-** se dejo acostar en el tejado pensando bien lo que estaba jugando **–Admito que es un poco incómodo escuchar eso pero tu ni siquiera deseabas eso ¿Por qué te debo hacer culpable de algo con lo que tú no podías batallar? Me tomará tiempo asimilarlo pero no te juzgaré por lo que has pasado-**

Sock iba a tener un derrame cerebral en esos momentos.

 **-Tú… ¿Te quedarás?-**

 **-Lo prometí-**

Fue algo que no se planeo pero termino por moverse hasta donde estaba el otro, hacerse un hueco en su cuerpo para poder acostarse y tomar su brazo para envolverlo en un abrazo.

 **-Lo prometiste-**

Tarde o temprano tendría que romper esa promesa.


	18. Otra historia más

**Capítulo 16: Otra historia más**

 ** _Y sigo sin poder comprenderlo  
Te has quedado a pesar de todo lo malo  
De todo lo que has averiguado  
Aún sabiendo varios de mis secretos  
Sigues tomando mi mano  
¿Por qué Dios es tan cruel?  
Me ha puesto un ángel a mi lado  
Y un cuchillo en mi mano  
¿Por qué, por qué debe ser así?_**

Le quedaba siempre cuestionarse si era merecedor de estar rodeado por esa alma que a pesar de ser amenazante al inicio era un dulce agridulce con sus pros y contras como cualquier ser humano común y corriente y a pesar de eso lo consideraba una de las mejores que pudo haber conocido, un pretendiente sobresaliente que podría haber en esos alrededores dado el hecho de que cuando se traspasaba aquella primera fase que servía como una barrera para protegerse encontrabas a una gran persona, atenta, decidida, paciente cuando se le da su tiempo, amable, caballerosa, atrevida, simpática, protectora. Por todos los cielos e círculos del infierno, Jonathan era un partido excepcional que cualquiera en su sano juicio debería por lo menos intentar ganar. Porque cualquiera que lo hiciera obtendría la lotería, un premio del cual muy pocos dirían que se arrepentían.

Sabe que pueden haber mejores personas que lo merecieran y que desde un inicio respiran, que siquiera por lo menos viven todo lo contrario a su estado, a lo que el hace o tiene pero no quiere que aparezcan, la sola idea lo llena de malestar, hace que haga una mueca y le diga al rubio que solo lo quiera, que no tenga a otra persona con la cual compartir todo lo que ha encontrado. Eso de los celos era un tema molesto, le avergonzaba tanto cuando el otro decía que era su capricho. Un niño egoísta que no le gusta compartir lo que le pertenece por derecho.

Y lo es ¿Por qué debería compartirlo? Quiere que sea suyo, lo desea de esa forma a pesar de que está mal.

A pesar de que sabe que es imposible porque tarde o temprano deberá enfrentarse a sus sentimientos para hacer con lo que en si ya debería haber cometido.

Pero le gustaba ver el tiempo cayendo, deslizándose de sus manos cuando trataba de forzarlo para verse detenido cuando los labios del otro recordaban todas las malditas razones por las cuales estaba desobedeciendo, cada una apuntando que era un joven demonio enamorado de su propia víctima, de aquel que fue condenado en sus manos; es probable que sea eso lo que le lleva a derretirse ante caricias y mimos, que unas simples palabras bien empleadas contra su oído le hiciera casi temblar, que hasta el hecho de ver jugando a Jonathan le hiciera sentir una joven mortal que sería capaz de animarlo solo para ser la atención del otro. Porque ignoraba tanto la advertencia con el que fue alarmado, porque hizo caso omiso desde un inicio y no recordaba algo tan importante como lo fue aquella regla.

 _"Los demonios podrán sentir más de lo que quieren, las emociones pondrán en peligro su existencia mientras crezca hasta ser un dolor insoportable. Tendrán deseos insaciables que los llevaran al fracaso"_

Sock ni siquiera se daba cuenta que la dependencia que estaba formando con el pálido excavaba demasiado, cayendo más bajo de lo que se suponía que era normal, ni siquiera sabía que iba a desear hasta lo que desconocía y cuando lo hiciera desaparecería sin dejar rastro alguno, ya no pertenecería a ese plano existencial. Solo conoce esos raros sueños donde el de sudadera gris estaba encima suyo viéndolo de una manera profunda, desesperada, tratándole de provocar cierto miedo emocionante para verde ahogado de sensaciones que ni siquiera puede nombrarlas, que tratar de explicarlas le llenaría de un rubor tan grande que no quisiera ver a nadie por lo tonto que cree que se vería.

Inclusive el nombre de Jonathan era tan difícil de mantenerlo cuando adoraba decirlo, ni se diga cuando escuchaba de la boca del otro el suyo.

Comenzaba a sentir más de lo que soportaba que a veces dolía, extraño ¿No? Por momentos le daba la ilusión de escuchar su propia respiración a todo dar junto a un acelerado corazón que estaba perforando el pecho cuando estaba solo, cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca de su compañero de travesuras. Dolía, muchas veces estuvo a punto de volver para pedir ayuda pero se detenía porque en el fondo sabe que ya no tiene a donde ir, ha condenado su estadía con los mortales y eso implicaba un gran esfuerzo que poco a poco lo debilitaba.

Pero no puede siempre escapar de la realidad y no por siempre la energía ajena lo podría ayudar a permanecer ahí, no por siempre podría consumir pequeñas vidas para tener la posibilidad de seguir mintiendo.

 **-Napoleón-**

Llegaron a un acuerdo de que tan solo entre ellos sabrían que existía ese nombre en su persona.

 **-Esto es incómodo-**

Lo miró extrañado, teniendo que tomar parte de sus brazos para inclinarlo hacía adelante **-Claro pero ¿Qué es lo incómodo?-**

Rodó los ojos ante las ocurrencias del castaño que parecía burlarse de su propia expresión **-No finjas que no sabes-** no creía en su inocencia **-¿De verdad piensas hacerme eso?-** preguntaba con la pequeña esperanza conservada en su cabeza de que de verdad estuviera bromeando esta vez

 **-Vamos Jonathan, será divertido-** alentó cuando se detuvo ya un poco cansado de estar caminando en reversa mientras era advertido de los obstáculos tras su espalda **-¿Qué tiene de malo?-**

Por la forma en la que lo miro supo que mucho.

 **-No me hace mucha ilusión tener que comprar un nuevo traje con mamá mucho menos el hecho de que ella te quiera comprar uno-** muy pocas veces, gracias a su buena fortuna, su madre ha conversado con este y parecían agradarse demasiado, más de lo que su gusto hubiera permitido dado el caso que siempre existirían los datos que avergonzaban **–Ya te lo dije, podíamos conseguir uno sin necesidad de vernos en un centro comercial-** protestaba sin detenerse a pesar de que el otro nuevamente comenzaba arrástralo de vuelta a casa **–Esto es humillante-**

 **-¿Existe algo de lo que no te puedas quejar?-**

Fingió pensar cuando sabe bien que de lo único que no ha sacado ningún pero era de una sola cosa **-Valhalla SoundBox-**

 **-Tú sí que eres único-** burlaba para sacarle la lengua pidiendo que por esa vez pusiera buena cara a su idea prometiendo que ambos se divertirían eso y que faltaba menos de una semana para el baile al que le había invitado **–Hazlo por mí ¿Sí?-**

En un inicio debe admitir que después de haberse confesado y después de días de largas charlas interrogativas todo eso se iba a acabar, un indicio que creyó que era válido fue cuando se dejaron de ver por algunos días al pedir algo de tiempo para poder tragarse toda la sorpresa que había soltado o al menos la que si pensaba decir aparte de que no recuerda mucho de su pasado, la desventaja/ventaja de morir era eso:

Olvidas todo lo que alguna vez fuiste o quienes estuvieron ahí, si no se involucra en tu muerte o pensamientos fuertes se esfumaban por ser recuerdos basura que no servirían más que para acumular polvo innecesario. Fuera de eso tampoco es como si valiera mucho recordar lo que ya fue cuando te encuentras muerto sin posibilidad de llevar una vida normal, es decir, no conoce a ningún espíritu que de verdad le haya servido todo su ingenuo para librársela en el mundo de los mortales sin ser castigado o fallado estrepitosamente.

No era muy alentador pero al menos sabe que las consecuencias no serán nuevas cosa que tampoco sabe si sea buena motivación ahora que era otro de los que se arriesgaban a probar fortuna donde nunca la hay.

 **-Tu ganas, iremos pero con una sola condición-** tiene la ventaja de exigir algo si se iba a ver humillado por tener que verse arreglado de una forma innecesaria a su parecer **–Ni se te ocurra llevar el gorro, será divertido ver que ocultas debajo de este-**

 **-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-** disgustado no le queda más que quejarse si eso es positivo

Asintió **–Pero si no quieres podemos encontrar otra forma de conseguir los estúpidos trajes o mejor, irnos como estamos-**

 **-¡Trato hecho!-**

 **-A veces pienso que no eres ni siquiera un adolescente sino un niño que no sabe perder-**

No lo sabe, por algo sigue ahí.

 **-Cállate y camina-**

Varios pasos después sumándose con los largos minutos ambos se vieron alistados en espera de que la mujer llegara para poder marcharse los tres a las compras idea propuesta por su dulce pareja que no sabe medir el nivel de caos que eso podría traer en poco tiempo, el hecho de saber que tendría que escuchar los comentarios era vergonzoso ni decir que su pobre madre ni siquiera sabe que está saliendo con él, en realidad, su relación no era secreta pero lo único oficial era entre ellos para evitarse los problemas que ya de por si tiene. Era mejor ahorrarse desde su casa siendo que su padre era algo homofóbico dado que se le crío con esa idea y su madre resultaba ser una gran creyente que juzgaba a las personas por ciertos gustos propios. Si alguna vez les fallo les iba a resultar peor que de verdad quisiera al joven moreno que se ganaba el aprecio de todos los que se propusiera; le hubiera encantado que la historia fuera diferente para no tener miedo de decir que le encantaba. Que era una adoración mala.

Y es que ambos estaban tan mal por el otro que congeniaban en ese hecho, de que no podían mantener sus manos quietas por ningún instante cuando llegaban a tomarlas, entrelazarlas solo para hacer que el otro bufara al ver esa acción, como el hecho de tener que sentarse en ese sofá y recorrerse hasta estar literalmente juntos hasta como de hacer la cabeza a un lado para comenzar a fastidiarse ya sea con palabras o mediante acciones que les provocaban más de una carcajada o el propio silencio de cuando decidían mirarse perdiéndose en los tonos diferentes a los que eran, como uno mostraba más vida cuando el otro mostraba la oscuridad que podría conllevar el estar muerto sin ningún camino a elegir.

La verdad costaba tanto entender porque hay tanta química en seres que resultan ser muy contrarios, distintos, con metas individuales en la que en ningún momento se vieron planeando estar con una persona parecida pero como a veces las cosas pasan se dicen muchas leyendas como el hecho de que los mortales en realidad nacieron con dos cabezas, cuatro manos y cuatro piernas pero ante el miedo de los dioses de que fueran más poderosos decidieron separarlos para obligarlos a buscar a su otra mitad.

Mientras que otros hablaban de un hilo rojo que unía dos seres donde no se podría romper ni cambiar, que se encontraban destinados a estar juntos y ser felices.

Algunos dicen que es volver a nacer para re-encontrarte con tu antepasado amor y mantener la llama que alguna vez los unió.

Pero absolutamente ninguno te aseguraba que se siente encontrar a la persona indicada ni siquiera llegaban a asegurarte que estarías a su lado pero por la manera en la que se llevaban, en la que lograban sentir y querer podrían arriesgarse a decir que ellos encontraron lo que tanto se relatan en historias, lo que todas las personas o la mayoría espera. Hubiera sido perfecto que resultara diferente, que no se vieran mal ante el ojo crítico de la sociedad pero ellos tampoco podrían ser perfectos, nunca cumplirían las metas de los demás y eso es lo que quizás los llevo a encontrarse, para convertirse en la meta posible del otro; sonaba bien, se sentía bien y no se cansaban de arriesgarse, de tomar el reto que ya llevaba quererse. No se debe pensar mucho para saber que estaban jugando con todo.

Que al final estaban atentando contra el propio infierno y sus normas.

 **-Nos atraparan-** trato de frenar el moreno cuando Jonathan no pudo evitar abrazarlo por la cintura para besar su mejilla al verlo retado **–Para-**

 **-Tal vez-** puede saber a lo que se enfrenta y ya debería alejarse pero le gusta mucho escuchar la risa que el otro le brindaba siempre que hace eso **-¿Por qué? Pensé que esto te gustaba-**

 **-Detente, me haces cosquillas-**

Eran dos adolescentes que sabían que cosas abrían paso a otras, últimamente a Jonathan se le da por verse en conflicto armados mentales cuando ve algunas veces al de orbes como la selva siendo tan dulce e inocente, o como el hecho de que ya empezó a disfrutarlo cada vez que lo encuentra en sus sueños.

 **-Con más razón debo hacerlo-**

Quieren parar pero a la vez no, tocaban fondo cada vez más, y a ese paso finalmente aquel que sigue odiando al resto de la humanidad va a cometer sus primeras estupideces como un casi adulto que se podía juzgar de vez en cuando aún como un niño, siente que es un patético humano al verse en el mismo saco que los demás y una gran ironía del como antes hubiera rechazado toda clase de contacto cuando la disfrutaba con el de cuerpo delgado comparado con el suyo. Mentiría mucho si dijera que no quisiera hacer una estupidez con este con tal de que ninguno se arrepintiera de haberla hecho solo porque lo hicieron juntos.

Dado el caso que lo hicieran porque ahora se encuentran tan ocupados en abrazarse mientras intentaban durar lo mejor posible en ese contacto cálido que podría llenar de calor a ambas almas que comenzaban a tener una enorme necesidad de siempre tener algo con el cual tener la esencia del otro.

Comenzaba a empeorar nada más por parte de Sock al tener que abrazarlo por el cuello mientras tomaba la parte más larga del cabello entre sus dedos tan solo alborotándolo.

Juzgaría mucho su comportamiento pero hasta los pensamientos se le nublan por momentos, sus momentos.

 **-Ya…-** no entiende, no logra encontrarle la lógica al hecho de sentir como hasta las palabras se alargan para luego apagarse y no ser nada, con los ojos cerrados aun seguro de que el otro ni siquiera se ha alejado lo suficiente para no dejarlo sentir seguridad. Le gusta – **Nos descubrirán si sigues-**

 **-¿Si sigo?-** ya comenzaba a encontrarle un lado divertido a tener que esperar **–Pero sí parece que de verdad te gustaría que continuara-**

Debe dejar de jugar con su pobre cabeza cuando se supone que fue quien comenzó hacerlo, no le parece justo ahora verse fracasando hasta en eso.

 **-No creas que de verdad eso me ha gustado-**

 **-¿En serio? Yo creo que ha sido todo lo contrario-**

 **-¿Jonathan Combs ahora se cree mucho? Vaya, pensé que este día nunca llegaría ¿Dónde está la cámara para guardar este momento tan peculiar? ¡Las nuevas generaciones deben verlo!-**

Y un segundo basto para que le volvieran a recordar que no ganaría si lo continuaban besando.

A veces le sorprende la exactitud que el otro conoce las llegadas de su padre cuando se separo y se arreglo para verse con una cara de amargado la cual ya era muy familiar para todos exceptuando ese gesto invisible que apreciaba desde el otro extremo, ese que presume haberse llevado la victoria. Compararlo con la persona que antes se deslizaba en su puerta al ver todo lo que estaba sintiendo con el ahora que era llegaba a ser un cambio trascendental, seguro, no se reconocían.

 **-Cariño, lamento llegar tarde el trabajo se prolongó más de lo que hubiera pensado ¿Ya se encuentran listos para irnos a una divertida aventuras de compras?-**

 **-Mamá son solo compras, no tiene nada de peligroso-**

 **-Es porque nunca has vivido una oferta-** espetó la mujer **–Bien, será mejor que nos marchemos-**

Salió primeramente la mujer detrás de ella iba Sock pero antes de salir el de ojos metálicos no dudo un segundo en acariciar su mano para salir primero haciendo que tuviera una enorme sonrisa.

La verdad, ya no se reconocían, ni lo que era verdad ni lo que alguna vez fue mentira.

Otra vez estaba sintiendo un dolor en el estómago como si fuera a vomitar, ahora no era el mejor momento por lo cual optó por poner su mejor cara y pedir ser quien se subiera el asiento trasero para ser un ovillo el cual tuviera que contener todo ese malestar que aparece en los momentos menos oportunos tanto que no permitió que Jonathan se fuera con el.

Tan solo iba a "dormir" un poco para recuperar de nuevo todo lo que ha gastado en esas semanas que comenzaban a ser duras, en realidad, pareciera que en vez de alimentarse de la energía de otros el mundo se la estaba robando.

Comenzaba a ser cada vez más trabajoso.

 _"_ _-Oh Sowachowski ¿Pero qué sorpresa me tienes aquí? No has traído a ningún alma condenada por haber acabado con su vida ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto muchacho?-_

 _-Mephistopheles…Yo, yo no sé de qué estás hablando.-_

 _-¿En serio? Curioso, si mal no recuerdo yo te asigne a un mortal que estaba cansado de todo lo que lo rodea y según mis informes parece que eso está cambiando por un chico-_

 _-No sé nada sobre eso-_

 _…_

 _-Ya veo, no te habrás enamorado de un mortal ¿Verdad?-_

 _-Nunca haría eso-_

 _-Entonces ¿No te gusta?-_

 _-¿Quién?-_

 _-Chico te recuerdo que no tienes ninguna oportunidad en el mundo de los mortales, verás, el tiempo será irrelevante pero si tú haces que me empiece a preocupar por esto te advierto que no será lo más ardiente de este sitio. Si en estos días no hay ningún avance me veré obligado a tomar acciones especiales con tu persona-_

 _-¿Qué clase de acciones?-_

 _-Esto solo han sido advertencias Sock, no me falles por una persona más en el mundo que te olvidaría si tu por algún motivo desapareces, no eres especial, recuerda que todos tenemos una aventura y tu, tu solo vas a ser un vago sueño que recuerde de vez en cuando. Nos vemos pronto en la fogata-"_

Real o no, siente que el cuerpo comienza a hervir estrepitosamente para hacerlo sentir que se incendia, que su propio cuerpo se va a calcinar en menos de minutos, hasta en segundos, es doloroso pero no puede gritar dado el hecho de que nadie le brindaría ayuda, es un malestar que no puede soportar y solo le queda removerse hasta casi llorar de dolor. No planeaba durar en esa posición pero solo se encuentra en un lugar oscuro donde nunca más habrá alguien quien lo escuche, que lo salve; lo merece, lo peor de todo es que sabe que es un castigo justificado.

Pero no todos lo creerían, no lo verían como era en realidad.

 ** _-Napoleón-_**

Y comenzaba a sentir que todo se apagaba.

 ** _-Despierta-_**

Y una luz blanca comenzaba a aparecer en ese lugar desolado brindándole su mano cariñosa para hacerlo sentir bien, querido, protegido.

 **-Llegamos Maxwell-**

 **-¿Hm?-**

Tallando sus ojos se ha dado cuenta que todo eso no ha sido más que una pesadilla mejor dicho una vuelta temporal de donde ha escapado, no tiene escape y ahora lo sabe pero al abrir los ojos para observar a su salvador puede notar cierto brillo, una aclaración de lo que ya de por si era más que imposible.

Él nunca sería malo, a veces se sentiría incomprendido pero eso no lo llevaría a convertirse en algo malvado.

Lo sabe y ahora le queda confirmado que el contrario es un ángel que está jugando con fuego porque daba el caso que investía el arma que cortaría cada uno de esos pliegos blancos emplumados para condenarlo en ese hostil mundo lleno de desgracias que podrían alcanzarlo para hacerlo sufrir. No lo quiere hacer, si lo hace se llevara un premio, su libertad, no tendrá que verse reviviendo todo lo que ha hecho por toda la eternidad pero si no lo hace le concebirá la alegría que nunca ha visto, podrá verlo volar hasta ser algo que el mundo sepa que valga la pena, que obtenga un lugar en el cielo que el perdió desde hace mucho.

Se trata de supervivencia y hubiera deseado, dado todo para que no tuviera que serlo y mucho menos tuviera que depender de sus manos.

 **-Vamos, antes de que esto sea una eternidad para mí-**

¿Qué eternidad debería ganar?

 **-De verdad necesito una cámara para esto, no quisiera olvidar el momento-**

Porque lo va a olvidar por siempre porque quiere escoger no ser el monstruo que todo mundo esperaba.

Porque atentaría contra el líder que lo mataría.

 **-No creo que lo puedas olvidar mucho menos yo-**

 **-Suena a un reto que quisiera lograr-**

 ** _"_** ** _Y aún si fueras un humano más me arriesgare a salvarte porque eres el primer ángel que he visto dar su primer alegría a un demonio"_**


	19. Sueños vs Realidades

**Capítulo 17: Sueños vs Realidades**

 ** _A veces pienso que soy una persona más_**

 ** _Pero vuelvo a recordar que ya jamás voy a volver a respirar_**

 ** _Y a pesar de que puedo tocarte sé que soy falso_**

 ** _Nunca volveré a vivir_**

 ** _Y aún con eso en mi contra la realidad se ve distorsionada_**

 ** _Porque sueño tanto con ser humano_**

 ** _Solo porque adoro tomar tu mano_**

 ** _Oh mundo cruel ¿Qué es real?_**

 ** _¿Qué es lo fantástico?_**

Verlo intentando acomodar aquel moño le ha dado diversión, pareciera como si nunca hubiera conocido lo que era hasta ese día en el que le estaban dando instrucciones para poder darle la forma que deseaba pero el pobre castaño solo puede enredarse entre las instrucciones puesto que en realidad el entendía con una vez que se lo mostraran manualmente y dado que el caballero lo estaba dejando solo era razonable que dijera que no servía, que es un listón sin sentido. El de tez blanca por suerte alguna ha sido la víctima de reemplazo, en otras palabras, el será el segundo en probarse trajes si es que alcanzaban dado el hecho de que al otro no le llamaban su atención más de la mitad de los diseños haciendo que apenas y tome una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones rectos casi entubados de color negro más ese moño rosa que simplemente no deseaba ser comprado.

 **-Esto es imposible-** quejoso no deja de mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo ignorando por todas partes como luce **–No quiere acomodarse-**

 **-Es porque te lo estás poniendo mal-** explicaba antes de tener que recostarse aún más en ese sillón blanco que servía para esperar a sus parejas siempre que tardaran medio siglo en vestirse y decidirse **-¿Quieres que te ayude?-**

 **-Puedo solo-**

 **-¿Seguro?-**

 **-Sí-**

Contaba los segundos con los dedos llegando hasta diez y mirar como con ojos de "cordero degollado" le suplicaba que no presumiera si se dignaba a salvarlo. Quiere pensar que lo cumplirá al menos en su gran mayoría **–Ven aquí-** indicaba mientras se levantaba, el no necesitaba caminar cuando el otro bien podría dirigirse a su lugar

Resignado solo arrastro los pies para llegar con un puchero en cara al ver que era patético con eso de las etiquetas, cosa que era normal, nunca ha asistido a un baile y si alguna vez uso un esmoquin alguien de seguro lo había vestido mientras intentaban por lo menos mantener su cabello apacible, cosa que duda mucho. Tiene que mirarlo casi con la sensación de que se encuentran regañándolo por apenas acceder a un poco de ayuda pero el caso es que tiene orgullo y era la mejor razón de haber rechazado cuando bien pudo admitir su fracaso desde un inicio; lo bueno de haberse resistido era que fácilmente podría ver como esas manos firmes le enseñaban a como colocárselo.

 **-Haces que se vea más difícil de lo que parece-** molestaba con dulzura antes de tener que alejarse cuando lo terminó **–Bien, ahora sí estás listo ya puedes seguir mirándote en el espejo-** lo corría para intentar sentarse cuando este ni siquiera lo dejaba inclinarse o flexionar las piernas un poco **–Vamos, quiero sentarme no me estés fastidiando cuando ni siquiera te has decidido por un solo traje-**

 **-Vamos señor amargado, quiero verme-**

 **-Lo has hecho por 15 minutos con ese vestuario-**

 **-¿Quién cuenta el tiempo? No es algo importante ahora-**

 **-Díselo al horario que mantiene abierto a todas las tiendas-**

Guiándose por exigencias ajenas tuvo que subir a ese pequeño soporte cubierto por una alfombra blanca brillosa para tener que mirarse a un lado del inquieto muchacho que no dejaba de menear las caderas intentando decidirse si era lo mejor e arriesgándose a lo que ha descubierto parece que le falta algo importante para que eso funcione. Insiste aún cuando lo toma de las manos y hasta la expresión le da la sensación de que está siendo otro.

 **-¿Cómo me veo?-**

¿Qué se supone que uno dice en esos casos? Es decir ¿Era directo, halagador, normal o qué?

 **-Como si estuvieras usando un traje sin saco-** informó lo más simple que pudo ser **–Está bien si te gusta, es decir, solo es ropa, se ve bien-**

 **-No creo que de verdad vaya conmigo, siendo que falta algo-**

 **-¿Unas alas de avión?-**

 **-Muy gracioso Jonathan, mira como me encuentro riendo-** tomo su cintura para dar círculos sobre su lugar finalmente dando a entender que le falta cierto movimiento **–Hablo en serio, esto es un caos, no es lo que busco-**

 **-¿Y qué es lo que buscas?-**

 **-No estoy seguro-**

Bufando no le queda más que escuchar las objeciones ajenas que de verdad nunca encontraría lo que buscaba teniendo que rodar los ojos e huir al asiento que tanto llevaba su nombre porque no soportaba estar de pie en ese lugar sin tener la necesidad abrumadora de dormir una larga siesta si iba a estar en una zona tan anticuada que no permitía escuchar más allá que las dañadas pistas que han puesto en cada uno de los altavoces. Es una tortura permanecer ahí, si de por si entrando tuvieron que cruzar la zona de perfumería que solo dañaba a la pobre nariz que estornudaba pidiendo piedad sobre sus fosas nasales.

 **-Estás bien con eso, no necesitas algo más. Por favor, vámonos-**

 **-Tú ni siquiera has probado ningún traje-**

 **-Solo necesito uno con mi talla y listo-**

Esperaba el momento en que dejase de desfilar solo para una persona porque le inquieta demasiado verlo moverse de un lado a otro en busca de entender la esencia que se pierde al utilizar eso pero al ya rendirse solo le queda tirarse junto al rubio mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro que solo provocaba que rieran ambos.

 **-No lo entiendo, no es lo mismo que cuando uso mi ropa-**

 **-Tu ropa ya tiene tu estilo ¿Quizás por eso?-**

 **-Mi falda es lo que más me gusta de eso-** la campanilla mental sonó dando la respuesta ganadora **-¡Vamos!-**

Apenas se ha visto siendo secuestrado por la energía pura que se mueve en toda la tienda provocando que los trabajadores reclamen su comportamiento inadecuado que no es digno para un muchacho que usa ropa elegante o parte de ella pero a Napoleón esos reclamos entran por un lado y salen por el otro por ser innecesarios en su ahora misión en la cual solo le queda preguntar más de una vez a donde planeaba huir con tanta emoción. No tardo demasiado para sentir que tenía más dudas que respuestas cuando han llegado a la zona de damas donde es seguro que ninguno de los dos debería encontrarse.

Enarca la duda al recordar que Maxwell no es como los otros adolescentes.

 **-Espera aquí, no te vayas a mover-**

Igual, no tiene a donde ir, podrá ser un poco pesimista, desconsiderado con otros, una persona a la que no le emociona muchas cosas entre otros adjetivos poco positivos pero sabe que de todas formas no se marcharía en primera porque no tiene a donde ir, en segunda si se larga es seguro que le obliguen a probarse trajes y tercera por el simple hecho que se quedaría junto a él porque ha dado su palabra no solo en un aspecto de no tomarlo como otros lo hicieron sino en asuntos que los involucraban como una pareja oficial.

Seguía sin acostumbrarse mucho al hecho de que le gustase, no era una mala persona es tan solo que, bueno, tampoco es el prototipo deseado que todo mundo espera mucho menos el sexo que un muchacho que entra en su adolescencia espera salir cuando se tiene gustos "normales".

Antes de que las disputas mentales hicieran su presencia se sentaría en el suelo maldiciendo por ser prohibido de llevar sus audífonos con su persona considerando que era ya casi una extremidad suya la cual si era alejada por cierto límite se ponía de un mal genio. Gracioso ¿No? Pareciera que con todo puede explotar…

No puede decir mucho en contra de eso.

Van ya varios minutos, en realidad, ya ha perdido la cuenta real desde que lo ha visto huir del escenario haciendo que tomara su cabello ante la desesperación más mirar de reojo a todas las señoras, adolescentes y niñas pequeñas que lo han visto mientras intercambian chismes de que seguramente es un buen novio o que no tenía pintas de ser algo merecedor de una dama; patrañas que no le interesaban.

 **-¿Se ve bien?-**

 **-¿Hm?-**

Alzó la mirada cuando la pregunta fue dirigida a su persona teniendo que encontrarse con una persona que usaba una falda abierta en pliegos al frente de un tono rojizo similar al de su a gorro, debajo de estás llevaba unos pantalones pegados que se moldeaban bien a sus piernas un tanto moldeadas más esa camisa blanca que ha fajado en su mayoría donde al parecer cambio aquel moño rosa por un tono similar a la falda que portaba. Continuaba continuando su melena debajo de su gorro provocando que ansiara por momentos ver la forma en la que era esa melena que no ha visto a lo largo de su inquietante relación.

Admitía que le era adorable.

 **-¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta?-**

Espera no sonreír dado el caso que no le agrada bastante hacerlo **–Se ve bien-** delata más de lo que dice pues siente esa mueca que revela que le ha parecido alguien a quien deseaba besarlo.

¿Tan meloso iba a ser ese asunto?

 **-¿Eso es todo?-** es demasiado pero no cuesta nada intentar obtener más de lo que ya tiene porque ciertamente es un niño consentido que desea sentir que le entregan todo lo que quiera aparte no puede evitar sobar su brazo porque esperaba verse lindo para la persona que ya estaba siendo el crítico más importante actualmente para su cabeza **-¿No puedes decir algo más?-**

 **-¿Qué debo decir? No es como si antes hubiera ido de compras con alguien quien no fuera mi madre y casi a mi voluntad-**

 **-¿Qué no conoces halagos básicos? ¡Imperdonable! ¿Cómo he terminado de esta forma? Es más ¿Cómo lograste tener pareja?-** exageraba intentando encubrir la pena que le daba estar frente a él esperando ser una persona atractiva para su gusto

Se puede apreciar la risa del rubio cuando ve al castaño ofendido teniendo que despegarse del suelo para acercarse y tomar la manos morenas entre las suyas excusándose que no debe dar su opinión, ha sido regañado posteriormente de su comentario cuando todo lo que quiere es que ese pequeño capricho sea concedido. A Jonathan no le queda muchas esperanzas, no es como si las tuviera, por la cual solo puede acercar sus labios con los ajenos haciendo que el de orbes esmeraldas contenta la falsa respiración que posee. Se detiene, no hay mucha brecha que los pueda diferenciar.

 **-Luces perfecto, Sock-**

Escucha ese apodo y siente que se le hiela la voluntad **-¿Qué?-**

El rostro pálido se frunce pero lo deja pasar, tiene que volver a repetirlo o estarían así durante un largo rato y, para ser descubierto por su familia en esa escena, no estaba muy dispuesto **–Dije que te ves bien, Napoleón-**

Puede relajarse, no comprende porque le ha entendido "Sock" cuando ni siquiera le ha confesado o dado hincapié a que le diga de esa manera mucho menos porque se presento así cuando fue la voz de su cabeza, debe pensar en otra cosa, su rostro delata muchas veces lo que siente y en esos momentos siente demasiado. Temor en primera, un miedo que no ha vivido hasta ahora que sabe que depende de un delgado hilo de poder seguir existiendo con quien desea; bufo ante el comentario, mostrando esa amplia sonrisa antes de empujarlo.

 **-Ahora tiene más sentido como has podido conseguir a alguien como pareja, no eres tan malo-** informaba como si nunca hubieran estado en una relación **–Pero a quien le hayas robado el corazón probablemente tenga problemas por haberte aceptado-**

 **-¿Tú crees? Porque estaríamos de acuerdo en que le falta varios tornillos en ese caso-**

 **-Que divertido eres Jonathan-** comentaba con sarcasmo antes de tener que caminar para buscar su ropa, al menos se ha decidido al final por algo

No es un consuelo que pueda perdurar por mucho ya que al momento en que se observa frente a un espejo puede ver aquellas alas negras parecidas a las de un murciélago sobresalir sobre su espalda, una cola que terminaba en punta y un par de cuernos que se decoraban unos centímetros más arriba de su frente, ni hablar de su lengua bífida que parecía serpentear cuando dejaba la boca abierta. Es imposible escapar de lo que consiste su existencia, es un demonio, alguien quien no sabe diferenciar lo que es real con lo ficticio porque dado que lo que quiere puede ser tan solo un sueño.

Un maravilloso sueño que parece predestinado a terminar con desgracias.

Toca su reflejo intentando borrar la imagen con desesperación al temer que no fueran una ilusión óptica dado que si esas extremidades habían salido en el plano existencial en el que se ubica solo ocasionaría pánico entre las masas, un descontrol que no podría manejar por sí mismo y, de las cosas que más le provocan ansiedad, mostrarse totalmente como es:

Un pequeño monstruo que podría lastimarlo cuando descubra que lo que conoce sigue siendo una mentira.

La ilusión falsa que mantiene porque lo quiere, porque lo necesita, desea ser la razón entre esos pensamientos que solo han cedido ante el querer humano, mantener ese residuo de humanidad que nunca ha perdido a pesar de llevar tras de sí una que otra alma que condeno al infierno al recalcar que la vida es miserable cuando ahora entiende que hay cosas por las cuales aún quedan esperanzas para luchar, para ser fuerte. Ojalá lo hubiera entendido cuando estuvo vivo, cuando respiraba de verdad dado que ahora solo deseaba romper ese espejo que le torturaba con tanta insistencia al mostrar la esencia que llevaría en la sangre demoniaca de la cual debería hacer caso.

Debería pero no. No lo hará.

Apenas y cuando logra vestirse sale a tropezones teniendo que ser la atención de su alrededor haciendo que solo mire extrañado a todos aquellos que no le dejan de observar con insistencia, como si supieran la verdad en la que siempre se ha visto involucrado hasta terminar por chocar con un hombre alto teniendo que disculparse por su distracción. Cuando alza la vista solo puede entender que debió haber escapado cuando pudo.

 **-¿Acaso has visto a un muerto Sock?-**

Ojos ámbar que lo miraban con cautela, midiendo todas sus acciones para convertir ese miedo en un juego donde ya se sabe quien ganara, solo hay un camino y a Sowachowski no le complace demasiado saber las opciones que le quedan para poder retomarlo de nuevo.

 **-No eres real-**

 **-Tu tampoco lo eres Sowachowski ¿Pensabas que algo imaginario puede siempre existir en un lugar donde la imaginación escasea?-**

Retrocede unos pasos cuando el de semblante duro comienza a caminar a donde se encontraba.

 **-No vengo a romper tus ilusiones solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo como lo estás haciendo tu ¿No es así?-**

Quiere asentir pero apenas y puede quedarse mirándole con cierto vacío, si expresa algo incorrecto o algo con tanta fuerza puede ser el error que lo condene a mantenerse en esa condena que trata de evitar con una sola persona, con el único ser que le pudo mostrar simpatía cuando otros solo le dieron la espalda cuando le juzgaron sin tomar en cuenta las emociones que poseía, el dolor que le daba saber que nunca iba a ser normal.

 **-¿Qué hace aquí?-**

 **-Solo reviso algunas cosas, papeleo, renovar información y saber el proceso que llevas dado que no tienes nada que ocultar-**

 **-No tengo nada que ocultar-** repitió en alto cuando ha tenido que tirar la ropa tras suyo para dejar de poner cierta carga a sus palabras

 **-¡Bien! En ese caso no tendrías problemas de venir al infierno conmigo para hablar de ciertas cosas ¿Verdad?-**

Lo quiere incitar a negarse para empezar a sospechar, ha pasado tanto tiempo alrededor de tantos seres con ese talento que sabe cuándo debe rendirse pero sí lo hace es abandonar el mundo mortal por un tiempo indefinido…estaría abandonando a Jonathan sin decir nada.

Pero si se queda todo sería peor.

 **-No le veo el problema siempre y cuando haya calefacción en tu oficina-**

 **-Veo que vas entendiendo lo caro que es mantener el infierno con comodidades-**

Tomó la mano del pelirrojo dejando que lo que vio en el espejo saliera con tal claridad que al inicio fue doloroso, siempre mostraba un cuerpo normal, muy pocas veces se ha visto en la necesidad de mostrar con lo que eran conmemorados cuando han sido entes obedientes a cada uno de los deberes que se les ha encargado. Ahora que lo vuelve a utilizar en un lugar concurrido siente la presión de que sea visto por su alrededor.

 **-Sí, creo-**

Vio aquel pentagrama aparecer frente suyo siendo obligado a caminar a ese punto negro en el cual es imposible visualizar algo que no fuera como el cuerpo de su jefe era tragado por la oscuridad para proseguir con su mano hasta sumirse en la totalidad de ese nuevo lugar incierto que tardo en adaptarse a la oficina que reconocía, ese punto en el que algunos entraban y salían ya sean por deberes o por otros motivos que nunca se lograban aclarar.

Ha tomado asiento como el primer día en la que se vio ahí extrañado puesto que esperaba estar sufriendo como siempre se dice en historias y creencias pero en vez de eso estaba como esa vez, mirando al frente en espera de alguna información, un reclamo o sea lo que quisiera aclarar en esos momentos en los que su mente se mantiene ocupada porque evitar la preocupación es algo complicado cuando lo siente con una gran intensidad.

 **-¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí?-**

 **-¿Por qué tú me lo has pedido?-**

Risas, la habitación parece concentrarse en jugar con su cabeza.

 **-Porque hay algo mal en tu objetivo, Sowachowski, el tiempo se agota-**

Sorprendido quiere rematar que nunca le ha puesto un límite. Tal cual como si leyeran su cabeza parece que le van aclarar todas sus dudas.

 **-No vas a querer incendiarte-**

Entendió aquel juego de palabras.


	20. Dance with fire

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

 _ **Pasos suaves que mecen el corazón**_

 _ **4, 3, 2, 1**_

 _ **Es hora de decir adiós**_

 _ **Así que abrázame fuerte y mantenme en tus brazos**_

 _ **Has que este baile dure una eternidad**_

 _ **Porque el momento de la verdad ha de llegar**_

 _ **Y no prometo estar para la pieza final**_

* * *

Silencio, un mortal silencio.

¿Por qué seguiría ahí? Después de aquel juego de palabras, el infierno en persona se había retirado con un eco insistente y doloroso; "No podrás salir tan fácil de aquí", manteniéndolo preso en la oficina, sentado, mirando al techo con el arduo deseo de traspasarlo, cosa completamente imposible dado que en ese plano existencial era como una persona, un ser tan poco poderoso que no podía usar poderes que solo se le concedían en el mundo mortal. Tan inútil, tan solo y "mortal", un adolescente con un cargo de demonio obligado a realizar un labor aún siendo cualquier otro en las tierras del inframundo; quiere volver, no puede estar seguro de cuanto pueda pasar en aquel lugar, no importa si solo fueran segundos o unos cuantos míseros minutos, era necesidad el hecho de regresar para hacerle saber que estaba bien y que nada malo estaba ocurriendo aún si consistía en mentir más y más.

¿Por qué simplemente no decía la verdad? Lo estaba empeorando, podría perderlo, podría...lo estaba condenando a algo que nadie merecía.

¿Por qué, por qué lo hacía?

Demasiados sentimientos, su cabeza no lograba almacenarlos todos, eran muchos, lo consumían, lo atormentaban como lamentos buscando piedad ¿Era normal que su cabeza doliera tanto como su pecho? ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor ahora que estaba lejos? Es como si lo comprimieran, como si estuvieran estrujando todos sus huesos o aplastaran su poca existencia. Incomprensible, debería ser una imposibilidad que lograse demostrar aquellas sensaciones si ahí todo literalmente estaba muerto ¿Entonces de dónde salía el sufrimiento? ¿Dónde estaba el sentido de eso? De un momento a otro empeoro, al inicio estaba tranquilo, inquieto por querer regresar pero tranquilo y, ahora que estaba en el final, estaba sintiéndose acabado, miserable, un verdadero villano.

No había nadie para que le hicieran sentir así ¿Será su subconsciente? ¿Acaso su lado más razonable estaba hablando?

Dolía, no quería que sucediera.

Comenzaba a marearse a tal punto que vomitaría el alma, o bueno, lo que sea que aún mantuviera dentro de ese cascarón.

Estaba pasando algo malo, muy malo, se desvanecería en el suelo si tan solo pudiera porque lo mejor que podría lograr era hacerse un ovillo para dar un largo respiro vacío.

Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar.

¿A quién diablos le importaba respirar bien cuando juraba que estaba por desfallecer nuevamente? Es decir ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan...desastroso? Fue como la vez en que se separaron solo que con la gran diferencia de que aquí no era simplemente tristeza, no, también la felicidad lo estaba inundando, chocaban cada uno de estos, desde el resentimiento hasta la esperanza, un desastre que daba jaqueca, que lo confundía, que lo culpaba.

¿Trataba de olvidar acaso todo lo que ocasionaba? ¿Se esforzaba por creer que solamente era inocente cuando las pruebas declaraban lo contrario? ¿Cuándo comenzó a pensar todo eso? Necesitaba relajarse, volver al comienzo, reencontrar lo que estaba perdiendo entre tantas inseguridades que no lo habían afectado hasta ahora. Ni en vida sufría lo que estaba pasando entre esas paredes blancas y sencillas.

 **-Parece que alguien no está disfrutando su estadía-**

Curioso, apenas aquel ente entra sin previo aviso todas las alteraciones se desvanecían y dejaban que la neblina dejara de ensombrecer sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Qué-?-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Son solo sentimientos Sowachowski, pensé que te había quedado claro que incluso esos insignificantes pensamientos sobre ajenos eran peligrosos ¿Creías que sentirlos no iba a tener un costo?-**

Comenzaba a perderse – **No lo entiendo-**

La burla nace con crueldad, la suficiente para que aumente cuando se acerca como una serpiente a su presa – **Parece que alguien quiere extinguir sus llamas-** tomó entre sus manos la melena descubierta al no existir esa gorra por ahora **-¿O acaso trata de ocultarlas de alguien quien las controla?-**

Pecho pesado, algo lo quería tirar abajo.

Quizás el pecado de amar a un humano o el hecho de saber que al final todo estaría terminado.

 **-No trato de ocultar nada, no estoy atentando contra nadie-** insiste en esas mágicas palabras que espera y puedan sacarlo de la lista del trabajo.

 **-Eres un adolescente, las hormonas florecen incluso cuando la tierra no sea la mejor para su desarrollo ¿Cómo se que no te estás enamorando? O mejor dicho, que olvides lo que eres por alguien quien jamás te vería si supiera la verdad-**

Alerta, todo su sistema se despierta.

 **-El no...yo no...-**

 **-¿No qué?-**

Miró sus ojos, no puede intimidarse. No puede delatar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Debe ser fuerte, necesita serlo.

 **-Nunca estaría enamorado de ese sujeto-**

¿Lo estaba diciendo? ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

 **-¿Por qué lo estaría?-**

Mentiras dolorosas, cortan su cuello como si tuviera mil cuchillas atravesando su traquea.

Incrédulo finge con su gran sonrisa, llevando sus dedos largos al rostro tostado para que presione con "cariño" sus mejillas – **Así mismo Sock ¿Por qué te enamorarías de algo que te aborrecería si supiera tu real objetivo? Es decir, un demonio con un mortal ¿No es algo peculiar? Tus instintos homicidas despertarían en algún momento, tu anhelarías asesinarlo como en un inicio o mejor aún-** pauso – **Darle perfectos motivos para que extinga su insignificante vida para que pueda cumplir su tortura aquí abajo, no es como si hubieras sido hecho para algo que no fuera eso, era tu destino-**

Palabras sigilosas que se mantuvieron profundas incluso en su mirada, la misma que ve ciegamente y creía en que eso era una vil mentira.

 **-¿Por qué alguien iba a querer a su verdugo?Después de todo, tu lo estás llevando a la guillotina, ¿No? Porque eso mismo es lo que haces ahora-**

Llanto, es lo que buscaría ahora en la soledad de la muerte que roza a una vida de mentira, porque está sintiéndose tan débil como una persona normal; y no debería, no debe sentir de esa manera o eso es lo que ahora cree que es lo mejor. No lo sabe, está perdido **-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?-** cuestionó, con más duda en su interior de lo que mostraría en el exterior – **Estoy haciendo lo que quieres-**

 **-¿De verdad lo haces?-**

No dijo nada, no es como si pudiera ni quisiera delatarse o defenderse, mentir o decir la verdad era mucho peor que mantenerse en silencio intentando no revelar nada. Porque de eso depende todo lo que conoce y aún desconoce.

Pero a veces lo peor es lo que se necesita para salir de una situación así.

Porque lo peor lo ha sido su persona.

 **-Sí-**

Sigue jugando con fuego.

Está a punto de incendiarse y volverse una ceniza de mentiras.

 **-Veo que aún no ardes, me alegra ver que aún recuerdas cual es el objetivo de todo esto-**

Lo han soltado, es libre o es lo que quiere suponer. No entiende cuando todo se vuelve un juego de palabras difícil de entender.

 **-No vayas hacer combustión instantánea cuando vuelva-**

Nuevamente el portal se encuentra frente suyo, puede irse sin saber que ha sucedido del otro lado o lo que ha provocado cuando tuvo que dejar su ilusión atrás para volver a lo que sí es real.

 **-Y Sowachowski-**

Se detuvo cuando dio los primeros pasos para volver a "casa".

 **-Disfruta ese baile que tanto has estado anhelando-**

Giro sobre si mismo para enfrentar lo desconocido ya conocido.

 **-¿Pero como lo-**

Y algo lo trago para volverlo a la oscuridad total.

* * *

No sabe donde esta, ni con quien o si al menos ha llegado a un lugar real, solo siente algo frío y húmedo con una combinación de suavidad, algo está murmurando, piden su nombre o le da la sensación de que es así. Acarician lo que se supone es su cara, tratan con amabilidad su textura; es cálido...familiar, le da la sensación de que es un tacto que siempre reconocería más cuando su nombre comienza a ser claro en un tono femenino que le hacía sentirse tan calmado, como si lo durmieran para que alcanzará sueños bellos y claros. Incluso con la incertidumbre que provoca sentir que no se encuentra en ninguna existencia con el simple hecho de que ese eco se aclare cada vez más para pertenecerle era lo mejor que se le podría brindar.

"Todo está bien cielo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte".

Suena de una manera perfecta, como describirían la melodía de un ángel, le hacía sentir que era demasiado buena pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sabe que lo era?

"No eres una mala persona solo eres especial pero eso no te hace un peligro, eres Napoleón, eres el tesoro que no cambiaría por nada".

¿Por qué era tan dulce?

"Harás lo correcto, lo sé".

¿Qué era correcto? ¿Qué exactamente era lo que haría? ¿Por qué lo sabía?

"Es momento de despertar cariño, sigue lo que creas mejor para ti".

Una voz desconocida... y aún así siente que ha estado consigo toda la vida...

O su persona es el mismo extraño que se alienta fingiendo ser otra.

 **-¿Napoleón?-**

Es lo más fuerte que puede captar ahora sus oídos.

Y sabe que no es el mismo.

 **-¿Uh?-**

 **-¿Estás bien?-**

Poco a poco lograba abrir los ojos, estaba en un lugar nuevo pero conocido, no recuerda haber estado en la habitación del rubio mucho menos que este lo viese como si acabara de ver a una persona resucitando.

 **-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-**

 **-Te desmayaste ¿No lo recuerdas?-**

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo y cómo pasó?

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?-**

 **-Te encontré tirado en el suelo, no despertabas pero parecía como si trataras de hablar, decir algo-**

 **-¿Decir qué?-**

 **-No estoy seguro pero parecía que era algo muy importante ¿Recuerdas lo que era?-**

Niega con la cabeza, no sabe que deseaba contar **-¿Tu recuerdas algo de lo que quisiera decir?-**

 **-Era como si desearas decir "culpable"-**

 **-Creo que has de haber entendido mal-**

O es quien trata de no seguir con la discusión de que era lo que de verdad debía pasar.

 **-Pero es lo menos importa ahora ¿Lograste hacer las compras con tu madre?-**

 **-En realidad conseguí manejar la camioneta de vuelta a casa-**

 **-¿Y no estamos muertos?-**

Puede sentir como lo golpean con una almohada, al menos la tensión disminuyo, la suya principalmente.

 **-Es más probable que tú me mates antes-**

Rieron o al menos trato de hacerlo, esos chistes comenzaban a darle más que pensar de lo que normalmente lo harían antes.

 **-Pero dudo que sea peor que el hecho de tener que asistir a un baile con traje y corbata, la ventaja es que te llevo a ti y pasará algo interesante por ese hecho-**

 **-No tienes ni idea-** susurró

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Yo no dije nada ¿Tú sí?-**

¿Era seguro asistir a ese sitio? ¿Podría ir sin que nada saliera mal?

Puede ser que tan solo estaba paranoico y solo necesitaba descansar de aquel castigo que le dieron por desafiar a los demás, específicamente, a los que debería aceptar como una parte de su vida real.

Interrumpió el silencio cuando su mente dejó de procesar **-Jonathan ¿Te quedarías conmigo sin importar lo que pase?-**

Era algo inesperado, es consciente, pero debe tener una respuesta que le pueda brindar seguridad.

 **-¿Por qué esa pregunta?-**

 **-Curiosidad-**

Han depositado un pequeño beso en su frente como si fuera un crío asustado.

 **-No hay motivos por las cuales deba alejarme-**

Mostró calma, una que se volvía cada vez más falsa, si pasaba algo, si hacía algo...

¿Cómo le podrían asegurar que no ocasionaría algún tipo de desastre?

 **-Pero es mejor que descanses un poco, aún no estoy seguro de porque te has desmayado de improvisto-**

 **-No es algo que tenga importancia, ya estoy aquí, lo estoy-**

Sabe que lo mira como a un extraño, como si aquello no pudiera salir de sí. ¿Es acaso que ha cambiado tanto?

 **-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Acaso has comido algo en mal estado? ¿O no tener tu gorra te afecta más de lo esperado?-**

 **-Lo dice quien casi parece vivir pegado a esa sudadera-**

Pueden seguir discutiendo de esa manera por un buen rato; ojalá pudiera hacerlo hasta el día del baile y así poder evitarlo aún si iba contra todo lo que hubiera deseado en un inicio.

Comienza a ser todo complicado.

* * *

Puede sentirlo, sabe que el tan ansiado día ha llegado al fin, tan solo es tenerse que mirar en un espejo mientras el traje de tres piezas comienza a ser acomodado incluyendo la falda que había deseado, arreglando su cabello o al menos haciendo el intento de eso; lo adorna con un moño del mismo tono que ha escogido como regalo de su pareja en esa ocasión. Trata de hacer tiempo, lleva un buen rato en la habitación, tan solo quiere volver asegurarse que todo lo que ocurrió en esa oficina no era más que un susto para darle un escarmiento por el hecho de seguir mintiendo no solo a su víctima sino que su propio jefe se veía involucrado en esa maraña de cosas extrañas que provocaba por tratar de mantener ambas cosas de pie sin que hubiera ni un solo herido, aunque era más probable que quien estuviera con la soga al cuello era quien no dejaba de mover ese moño una y otra vez porque no dejaba esas malditas palabras atrás; se estaba torturando solo, tal vez era ese el objetivo.

Pero sabe que todo parece estar mal cuando el mismo Mephistopheles aparece en el espejo, estirando una mano hacia él.

 **-¿Bailamos?**

* * *

 _ **N/A: No, no me digan cuanto tiempo me he desaparecido, ya sé que fue mucho, pero hoy amanecí con tan buen humor que me puse a checar nuevamente el capítulo hasta darle un enfoque mejor al que estaba hace un rato, y no se preocupen, no está abandonado, pero como en fechas actuales he conseguido un empleo y los estudios no se facilita de todo pero eso no significa que lo deje.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo valga la pena para ustedes.**_

 _ **Os quiero, muchas gracias por todo el amor que aún me han dejado en los comentarios.**_


End file.
